Home Is What You Make It
by LionHeartMisfit
Summary: A sequel to Home Is Where The Heart Is, continues Rory's journey in Charming while the boys are locked up in Stockton. Trying to juggle the Samcro life, her family and her job without falling apart. But will her biggest challenge be keeping it together while they're inside or the dark revelations of the only family she knows once they've been released. A Juice/OC SOA story.
1. Business As Usual

**It's arrived! This is the sequel to Home Is Where The Heart Is. If you haven't read it then this story might not make any sense to you so be sure to go back on my page and read the first installment. I'm excited to continue this story and I hope you all are excited to continue reading it. If you get lost along the way and have questions please let me know or message me on tumblr. The snippets will be going with the story too so be sure to check there before the updates are posted. If it weren't for all of you wonderful readers this sequel wouldn't even be happening so thank you. Enjoy the ride. :)  
**

* * *

**[Rory's POV]**

My alarm clock started to blare but it was Max's barking that startled me out of bed. He was not a fan of the alarm clock but then neither was I. I stretched my arms and sat up looking at the clock. I had worked the night shift for the last month and a half waiting to register for the spring classes Margaret Murphy insisted I take to finish my degree in nursing. After talking with Opie I decided it would be best for all parties involved if I kept focus on those on the outside and keep my promises to the boys when I said I'd take care of everyone. Tara went back to work finally and decided she would work until her due date which meant during the day I was a babysitter. I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower trying to wake myself up but I felt like even with Max in the bed I still didn't sleep as well as I did when Juice was next to me. I had almost made it the whole two months though so I knew I would get better over time. I was drying my hair when I heard the front door open.

"Hey it's just me." It was Tara. I walked out of the bathroom and she had Abel on her hip. It seemed like he had grown so much in only a month's time but he just started walking a few days ago. It was bittersweet having to tell Jax over the phone though.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked her knowing she was starting to have really bad heartburn at night.

"Like I wanted to spew fire but other then that just fine. How was your shift? Margret said she put in your paperwork for your night classes." Tara sat Abel down on the couch before putting a pillow on his side so he didn't roll off in his sleep.

"Yeah I start in another week so we'll have to figure out what we are doing as far as day care for little man." I said as Max jumped up and sat on the other end of the couch protecting Abel.

"Gemma already said she had it covered but I think she said she would need you to open the garage for her." Tara explained.

"Oh great. Morning at the garage, days at the hospital, evenings at the gym and nights back at the hospital for class. My life just got seriously unfun." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just take it a day at a time." Tara smiled at me.

"No! Can't we fast forward 14 months?" I whined and she hugged me.

"I wish but sadly it's just us for now. Speaking of though Jax called last night. He said some of the hangarounds that might want to prospect can help with the gym. He gave me a list of names." Tara handed me a piece of paper and I glanced at it.

"Good. I'll need some helped if I want this place to be ready in a few months." I shoved the paper in my pocket and moved to the kitchen with Tara.

"Have you talked to Juice yet?" Tara asked and I shook my head.

"Yeah briefly but it's hard for us to talk on the phones. Everyone teases the guy with the mohawk." I said and Tara frowned.

"I'm sure it'll grow out by the time they open it up for visitation." Tara said as she watched me take my pills.

"Your head doing better?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not seeing dead people anymore." I joked and she held the frown.

"The pain staying at a dull roar?" She asked.

"Yeah it's not so bad. As long as I take my meds and promise not to headbang anyone I should be alright." I smiled and Tara returned it.

"Well I better get to the hospital. If he gets too much then Gemma said she would around." Tara said walking towards the door and I followed.

"We should be alright. I'll see you later." I said kissing her cheek before watching her walk to her car. I was able to do my laundry before Abel finally woke up and was wired for sound. Now that he could walk he was all over the place. I packed a bag and made sure Max had food and water before I grabbed Abel up and headed for the garage. When I pulled up I saw Kozik sitting on a picnic table talking with one of the sweetbutts. He got up and left her hanging when I got out of the car and pulled Abel's car seat out.

"Here I can grab him." Kozik took the car seat from me and I smiled.

"Don't let us interrupt. Fish nets in May...that's a classy girl right there." I teased making Kozik laugh.

"Well all the good ones are taken." Kozik smiled. Phil came out of the clubhouse and waved at me.

"Just the man I was looking for. Could you do me a favor?" I asked reaching into my pocket to retrieve the list Tara gave me.

"Sure thing. What do you need?" Phil asked.

"Jax said these hangarounds might want to prospect in a few months and they could earn an in if they helped with the gym. Could you round a few of them up and send them my way?" I asked handing him the list.

"Yeah I know them. I'll be right back." Phil smiled walking off with the list. Kozik chuckled when I looked back at him.

"Something funny?" I asked eying him.

"That boy follows you around like a lost puppy. It's kinda sad." Kozik said as I took the car seat from him.

"You seem to be the one following me around now. What does that make you?" I teased as I walked into the office.

"An admirer." Kozik said as he backed out of the office. Gemma hung up the phone and got up to greet me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby, I wasn't expecting you for a while." Gemma looked down and pulled Abel out of his car seat.

"I wanted to head over to the gym and get started on boxing everything up so it would be ready to paint and tile. Didn't want Abel breathing in all that dust and funk." I said patting his belly as Gemma held him.

"what time is your shift?" Gemma asked.

"10:30. I can swing back by and grab him-" Gemma cut me off.

"No it's fine. I'll just have Tara come get him from the house." Gemma made faces at Abel and he laughed.

"Talk to Clay today?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He usually doesn't call until late in the day anyway. How about Juice?" Gemma asked but before I could answer my cell started ringing. She smiled at me as I walked out of the office and put the phone up to my ear.

"You have a call from an inmate at Stockton Prison. Would you like to accept the call?" The automated voice came through the phone and I smiled.

"Yes." I said and waited for the click before hearing chatter in the background.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Juice sounded bright and cheerful.

"Good morning indeed it sounds like. I slept alright but clearly not as good as you. Who are you screwing in there Mr. Cheerful?" I teased hearing him laugh.

"You know how Bobby and Tig are sharing a cell? Well Bobby is having a rough time adjusting to prison food and has been shitting nonstop since we got here and I woke up this morning hearing Tig dry heaving a few cells over because of how bad it was. It was hilarious." Juice explained and I cringed.

"That's disgusting." I said.

"It's the little things in here. So how was work? Night shift killing you?" Juice asked as I sat down on an empty picnic table.

"It's not too bad. Max is hating it but I start night classes next week so I'll be doing the same shift as Tara." I explained.

"That's good. I know it will make Jax feel better about her going to work pregnant." Juice said making me laugh.

"Well I don't know why he worries to begin with. She works in a hospital." I said making Juice chuckle.

"I was sexual assaulted by you in that hospital so he has every right to worry." Juice said reminding her of how she ripped his catheter out all those months ago.

"Must you bring up the past? There are plenty of better moments then that one." I complained.

"Hey it was the first time you touched my dick. It was memorable." Juice said making me shake my head.

"You're an ass." I said simply earning a moment of silence.

"I love you." I smiled knowing he was smiling.

"I love you too." I said missing him that much more.

"We get our visitation soon. You'll be here right?" Juice asked and I sighed.

"Where else would I be?" I said hearing him chuckle but then a clunk that sounded like he dropped the phone.

"Juice?" I said but heard voices that sounded like Russian. There was a few more seconds of silence before I heard him breathing.

"Fucking Russians. I swear we need to get Alvarez to come through with that protection or shit is going to get crazy." Juice said under his breath.

"How do you know it's the Russians that are hassling you guys?" I asked confused.

"Um they're big, scary and speak Russian?" Juice joked but when I didn't laugh he continued.

"Russian ink. Plus we did kind of rip them off before coming in so it's understandable. Trying to steer clear of anchor tats with foreign writing." Juice explained and I felt worry settle in my chest.

"Well I'm pretty sure Opie and the boys are trying to work with the Mayans to hurry that support along. I'll see what I can do to help just be careful." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Don't worry okay? Just stay focused on getting that gym cleaned up so I can go a few rounds with you when I get out." Juice said with a cocky laugh.

"Better make sure you stay in shape then. I'd hate to embarrass you in public." I teased hearing Juice snort.

"Yeah right. You'd love that." Juice said making me laugh.

"I got to go. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." Juice said sounding rushed.

"Take care of yourself. Love you too." I said quickly.

"Always." He said before the phone hung up. Phil came over with some of the people on the list.

"I'm sure Phil here explained to you all what the deal was. If you're interested in helping I would greatly appreciate it." I said looking at the handful of guys.

"Absolutely." One of them said. I got all of their names but most of them preferred I used nicknames. I should be getting used to that by now but I wasn't going to argue. I have a boyfriend that preferred Juice for crying out loud.

"HEY! I'm gonna go with you." Kozik yelled as he sprinted across the lot.

"Don't you have things to do here?" I asked with a smirk.

"No way. I'd much rather check out this new place I'll be training at." Kozik bumped my shoulder with his and I laughed.

"As long as you pay for a membership I won't complain." I teased as I walked to the car. I waved goodbye to Gemma and took off with a van full of hangarounds, Phil and Kozik on bikes following behind. Once we arrived I was able to dish out jobs for everyone. There was one person in particular that was eager to help and I could tell that he wanted to Prospect.

"Hey Kozik, watch him." I pointed out the guy and he looked at me.

"Ratboy? Why what's he done?" Kozik asked me confused and I shook my head.

"He really wants to Prospect. I can tell." I said as I watched him work harder than anyone in the room. I walked back in the office where Lumpy was apparently living out of and started going through his old paperwork. I found an envelope with my name on it and unsealed it. Inside was a letter from Lumpy.

_If you're reading this then I must have kicked the bucket. Hopefully the poor bastard that offed' me got what's coming to him but if not I know you'll have the boys do me one._

I read the letter and knew Lumpy would be happy to hear about Salazar's demise considering he was the one responsible for his death.

_I bet you're wondering why I passed the gym over to you but honestly you shouldn't be. Even if you hadn't returned I would have left it to you. The spirit of Charming died the day you left us. Everything was going downhill and the moment you came home it all made sense again. I know you didn't get a lot of time with your Pop before he went in but_ _he's a good man. I left you some pictures and letters that we'd exchanged during his training here before he got locked up I think you should read. I also left you a set of blueprints that won't be on record. Use them to your advantage in case anything goes wrong. Take care of yourself and remember that your heart will always lead you back to Charming. _

I folded the letter up and looked in the folder at the pictures and letters dating back even before I was born. I jumped when Kozik spoke.

"What do you have there?" He asked and I shoved the stuff back in the envelope and grabbed the blueprints Lumpy mentioned in the letter.

"Um...some sort of emergency blue print that apparently isn't on any town records." I explained looking at it as Kozik walked around the desk to look at it.

"It looks like there is some sort of basement to this place." Kozik ran his finger along the page and I shook my head.

"No all these shops were built too far back to have basements. Everything is one level plus the attic storage." I said getting up and following the prints.

"Well that's a whole line under the property where it seems a room would be. Right around...here." Kozik and I walked through the back where the bathrooms were and into the men's room.

"So in case of an emergency he wants me to go to the men's room?" I said but Kozik started knocking on the walls.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" I teased as I watched him look for some sort of secret passageway.

"He wouldn't have pointed it out if he didn't want you to find it. Try helping Watson." Kozik teased back as I let out a sigh and started to look over the blueprints again. I saw a star near the windows on the prints and walked over to where it seemed it would be. I started to feel around on the bottom of the window when my fingers grazed a latch of some sort. I pulled it with my fingers and the shelf with the bathroom supplies popped open.

"Holy shit." Kozik jumped because he was standing in front of it when it popped but he moved around and looked inside.

"What is it?" I asked and he rooted through his pockets pulling out a small flashlight.

"Stairs?" He said and I followed him down the dark steps. He shined the light down the hallway and as we rounded the corner there was a wide room with long wooden tables that were dusty and covered in boxes.

"Wow...this is crazy." Kozik said as I gripped his arm walking through the darkness.

"I guess when you survive World War II you pick up a few tricks." I said as I stayed close to Kozik. He followed the hallway out until it became a ladder. He shined the flashlight up and climbed the ladder.

"It leads to the side of the highway. This is pretty fucking cool." Kozik laughed as I heard the chimes on the front door jingle. I tugged on his pocket.

"Someone's here. I'll be back." I said running down the hall and up the stairs making sure to put the bathroom out of service sign in front of the door to see a guy looking around.

"Sorry we aren't open yet." I said out of breath.

"Dat's okay. I'll be quick." A man with a Russian accent turned around with black gloves on and a switchblade in his hand.

"Oh shit. KO-" I tried to yell to Kozik but he gripped my throat and shoved me into the wall. His grip was tight and I wished I had gotten one good breath before he cut off my oxygen but that wasn't my luck.

"Consider dis' a message to your crow family. You take from us, we take from you." The man said as he pushed the blade into the side of my face but before he could do any real damage he was tackled to the ground. I fell to the floor and tried to get my breath back.

"Rory are you okay?" Kozik yelled as he fought the guy but I couldn't get my breath back to answer.

"We take care of your VP anyway." The man said and I felt a panic set in.

"You son of a bitch." Kozik jerked him off the floor and started to punch him in the face. The Russian got a few good punches as well before getting his knife once again.

"I came to cut the bitch. My mission is already completed." He said but Kozik ran at him again this time spearing him through the plate glass window. I ran outside to see a cop standing there with a gun on the Russian.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" The black man asked. I looked over at Kozik and saw that he had a gash in his arm.

"Kozik!" I ran to him and he seemed to only notice the gash after I brought attention to it. Phil and the others ran to the front looking baffled.

"Phil I need a clean rag." I said frantically.

"It's just a scratch. I'm okay. Are you okay?" Kozik touched my cheek and I felt a sting where the blade was.

"HEY! What the hell is going on here?" The cop said again.

"What the hell does it look like? This roidhead came in here looking to score. What he didn't know was the gym is under new management so he needs to keep his ass out of here." I spat at the cop. He took off his sunglasses and looked me up and down before calling for backup.

"We need to get to the hospital." I said as Phil gave me the rag. I tied it around the bleeding wound and Kozik flinched.

"No we need to get back to the clubhouse. We need to check on Jax." Kozik said trying to stand up.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" The man said as his backup arrived to take the Russian into custody.

"He needs medical attention and I'm a nurse at St. Thomas. I need to take him to get this cleaned up." I said and the man looked at Kozik.

"Someone needs to stay on scene." He said and I looked at Phil.

"I can do it." He volunteered.

"Fine but I will be following up with you." He pointed at me as I read the name on his uniform.

"Sure thing Officer Roosevelt." I said leading Kozik to the car. I helped him inside before peeling off towards the clubhouse.

"He got your face." I felt Kozik run his finger down my cheek and I shivered slightly.

"I'm fine. Just keep pressure on your arm." I demanded. I could only think of Jax. I prayed he was okay.

**[Gemma's POV]**

I had Abel sitting on the couch with his toys while I worked at the desk trying to keep all of the garage paperwork together when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Before I could even say hello I heard Clay's voice.

"Hey baby. How are y-" Clay cut me off.

"Listen up baby. I've got something I need to tell you but I don't want you to get too worked up. I know how your ticker is." Clay said and I felt a panic set in.

"My tickers fine. What is it?" I said getting out of my chair and waving one of the hangaround women to watch Abel as I stepped out of the office.

"Jax was shanked at the payphones." He said and I felt my stomach tighten as I put my hand to my face as I sobbed.

"Oh God. Tell me he's alive Clay." I begged.

"He is. They got him three times in the belly but he made it through surgery. I'm sorry I have to do this over the phone baby." Clay apologized and I tried to take a deep breath.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"It had to be the Russians paying us back for the Jimmy thing. I've contacted Opie already and I'm sure the infirmary has called Tara so be on the lookout for her...are you gonna be okay baby?" Clay asked me.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" I asked hearing him sigh.

"Yes baby. He's gonna be just fine. We're all fine." Clay said making me feel slightly better but that feeling went away when I saw Rory pull in quickly helping a bloody Kozik out of the passenger seat. They ran up to me as I kept the phone to my ear.

"What happened?" I asked seeing bruising on Rory's neck and a cut on her cheek.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

"Is Jax okay?" Rory asked sounding like she had a sore throat.

"He was stabbed, three times, Clay said he's fine. What happened to you two?" I asked again hearing Clay curse on the other end of the phone.

"Russian came in and attacked the gym. Got a pretty good hold on Rory's neck and nicked her cheek." Kozik pointed out and I ran my hand through my hair.

"God, another Russian attacked the gym. Tried to hurt Rory." I explained to Clay.

"Is she okay?" Clay sounded worried.

"She's a little banged up but not as bad as Kozik. Honey you should get him stitched up." I said looking at Rory who was holding onto her necklace tightly.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal." Kozik said but Rory's eyes shot open towards him.

"No you're not. You saved my ass. Let me get you stitched up." Rory said and Kozik smiled as she pushed him towards the clubhouse.

"Jesus Christ, we need to get this damn protection inside and out it looks like." Clay said.

"It would seem Kozik saved Rory from any terrible damage so you boys just make sure you take care of each other in there. I'll give Piney the burn phone in case you need something okay?" I said.

"Thanks baby. You stay safe okay? I'd be lost without you." Clay said and I smiled.

"I love you too. Keep me posted about my boy." I said.

"I will. I'll talk to you soon." Clay said before I hung up the phone. I looked over at Abel playing on the swing set and felt my chest ache slightly. I wanted to break down again but I knew I couldn't. I wiped my face and took a deep breath before walking into the clubhouse to see Kozik pull his shirt and cut off tossing it onto Rory's bag. Rory tossed her cell in the mess before handing Kozik a bottle of whiskey for the pain. She cleaned the blood off his wound and started stitching his arm while he drank whiskey out of the bottle. I walked silently over and touched her cheek making her jump and Kozik jump as well.

"Ow! What the hell?" Rory asked and Kozik looked at his arm where she must have poked him.

"You need to get that checked so it doesn't scar." I said.

"I've got plenty of scars." She said keeping her eyes on what she was doing. She reminded me too much of myself. I knew this was hard on her like it was on me the first go around but having half of the people you love behind bars was never easy.

"Clay said Jax was doing okay?" Kozik broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah he said he had made it through surgery and would probably be in recovery for awhile." I said and Rory shook her head before rubbing at her throat where there was a clear outline of a hand.

"Chucky, get me a bag of ice." I said and he ran to the kitchen.

"Is there a bruise or something?" Rory asked me and Kozik's eyes went to her throat.

"Yeah baby it's pretty bad." I pointed out.

"Jesus, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Kozik said touching the bruise.

"Shut up. You saved my life. I owe you." Rory said and I watched the both of them. I could tell that I was going to have to keep an eye on them while the boys were inside if I wanted to avoid any drama ensuing. I heard the roar of bikes pulling onto the lot and knew it had to be Opie and the boys. They came in and looked confused.

"I talked to- What the hell happened?" Opie asked as the others came in behind him.

"Russian came to the gym. Roughed Rory up but I took him down." Kozik explained.

"Are you alright?" Opie asked Rory seeing the cut on her face.

"I'm fine. It just looks bad." Rory said and Chibs touched her face.

"Aye' it looks like shite. Yeh need to go to the hospital." Chibs said as Piney walked in.

"Tara just pulled up." Piney said and Rory looked at me.

"I'm almost finished. I'll meet you both out there." She told me.

"Church in 5." Opie said to Kozik. I walked out of the clubhouse and Tara looked frantic.

"They called me from the infirmary. Jax was attacked. I don't know what to do. They said I couldn't come see him." Tara started to breakdown and I wrapped my arms around her tightly crying with her. I knew this was going to be extremely tough on Tara because she'd never had to go through this. Rory had experience with it but not as much as me. I was practically a veteran but it was different this time with having Jax looked up for so long. I just hugged her. When Rory came out she walked over to us and gave Tara a hug but Tara noticed she was hurt. Before she could ask I spoke up.

"Clay said Jax was in the infirmary recovering from surgery. He's gonna be okay baby." I said wiping her cheek.

"Do they know who it was?" She asked and I shook my head. Her getting involved this deeply could be bad for her.

"They're gonna take care of things sweetheart. You just take care of my grandson and the baby you got in your belly." I gripped her hand and she looked like she was getting angry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Gemma?" Tara pressed and Rory spoke up.

"It means thinking about all the possibilities will make your head spin. The boys are handling it and should have the protection they need by tonight. This isn't going to go unpunished." Rory said trying to comfort Tara.

"What happened to you?" She asked testing her.

"I insulted one of the guys helping with the gym and got into a scuffle. Kozik stepped in though and took care of it. No worries okay?" Rory rubbed Tara's arm and I watched Tara look back at me before letting her guard down and running her hands down her face.

"Stay strong baby. Jax needs you to be that right now." I said before pulling her into another hug.

"I'm trying." She sighed into my shoulder.

"Why don't you go ahead and take Abel home. I'll cover your shift okay?" Rory said pointing at Abel on the swing set.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked her and Rory smiled.

"Get out of here. If there is any word on Jax you know someone will contact you or I will myself." Rory reassured her and she smiled slightly.

"I guess. Let me just clean myself up first. Are you going to come with?" Tara asked me and I nodded.

"Sure baby. We'll start working on that baby room." I said stroking her hair before she walked off. Rory ran her hands through her hair and I looked at her.

"You did good...not telling her all of that. She doesn't need to be involved that far into it." I said and Rory cut her eyes at me.

"I didn't lie to her because of the club. I lied because she's pregnant and if she loses that baby because of this bullshit she'd be devastated." Rory said putting me off a little.

"But you're good with what you know?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Gemma, I know the secrets that fill this family like thorn bushes okay. I can handle it just fine. I don't like lying but I agree that Tara doesn't need to get involved in the giant hole we've dug for ourselves over the years." Rory explained and I nodded as a silence fell between us.

"So Kozik seems to be your knight and shining armor." I said breaking it only to hear her groan.

"You know what? I got my ass kicked, I've gotta go to work early and I have to pay for a new window that Kozik went through so I'd really rather not get into anything else okay?" Rory complained and I put my hands up.

"Just thought I'd point it out." I said as a police car came onto the lot.

"Great. Not this guy again." Rory sighed as the black man got out of his cruiser.

"I thought you had a crime scene to cover Officer?" Rory asked him as he took his sunglasses off.

"And I thought you were taking your friend to the hospital." He said smugly.

"What do you want?" Rory asked him as I stood there confused as to who he was.

"I thought I would come by and introduce myself. I'm the new Sheriff here in Charming." He stood with his chest out.

"How thoughtful of you to come by and introduce yourself." I said catching his eye.

"You must be Gemma Teller. I've heard many things." He said with a laugh.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Rory said.

"And I know that you're Aurora Janowitz, daughter of Lenny Janowitz, one of the first nine in the motorcycle gang Sons of Anarchy." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not a gang Officer...Roosevelt. Just a motorcycle club." I correct him.

"I'm sure. Those gun charges that put your husband and son away for the next year or so must just be...coincidence." I felt the verbal slap to the face and shook my head.

"Well you know who we are and now we know who you are. Is there anything else?" Rory asked getting impatient.

"Just to let you know that I'm not Chief Unser. I follow the law to the letter and as of now, so will Charming. Things are going to be very different and as long as you stay off my radar we will have no problems." He explained.

"We'll be sure to do that." I said with a smile. He put his sunglasses back on before walking to his car and pulling off the lot just as Phil pulls up. He runs up out of breath.

"That cop...is coming." He said making me shake my head.

"He already came but it's okay. Thanks for sticking around Phil." Rory thanked him as Tara walked out of the office.

"Hey why don't you have him stick around the hospital just in case okay?" I whispered to Rory and she laughed.

"How could you not feel safe with Sheriff Roosevelt watching our backs?" She said sarcastically as Tara picked up Abel and walked towards us.

"Just be careful okay?" I said sternly and she kissed my cheek.

"Aren't I always?" I watched Rory get in her car and Phil looked at me. I gave him a nod and he quickly got on his bike and followed after her. I looked at Tara as she held Abel and smiled. This was going to be a long go of it.

**[Opie's POV]**

Sitting at the head of the table was still something new to me but after hearing about Jax I knew that actions needed to be taken and taken quickly. I had no idea that they had attacked Rory either until I arrived back at the clubhouse and saw a bloody Kozik and the bruising on her neck.

"Shit that happened with Jax can't happen again. Clay reached out to Alvarez and set up protection inside. We've gotta meet with them first though." I explained and they nodded.

"We're gonna need more bodies. Lee ain't gonna be able to jump charters." Piney pointed out and I nodded looking down at Kozik.

"You stepped up today and kept Rory from getting hurt. I can't thank you enough." I said and Kozik shook his head.

"I'd protect her with my life man. You know that." Kozik said.

"That's why I want to patch you over officially. You deserve it." I said confidently thinking about how bad any run in with the Russians could have been for Rory.

"Amen, brother." Chibs agreed.

"I told Tig I wasn't gonna patch in-" I cut him off.

"Tig ain't here. Club needs a body and you're it man." I said before looking around the table.

"Let's vote it. Yay." I said looking at Piney.

"Yay." He agreed and Chibs was quick to show his enthusiasm.

"Hell yay!" He clapped Kozik on the back as I slammed the gavel down.

"Welcome to Samcro, brother." I said as we all got up and embraced him. I knew we would have to celebrate later but for now we needed to meet with Alvarez.

"Hap is gonna' be pissed to miss a patchova' party." Chibs said with a laugh as we walked out of the chapel.

"First we meet with Alvarez, then we party." I said with a laugh as we got on our bikes and headed out to meet with Alvarez. We didn't have his full shipment yet because that would mean going to the Russians who had our entire operation and until we got the new deal from Clay we couldn't make any moves. Alvarez was standing with two of his men as we rolled up and I shook his hand.

"Talked to Clay. Told me about Jax. Glad he's okay." Alvarez said and I nodded.

"We only have a portion of your shipment until the deal with the Russians is completed but we'll make sure it gets to you as soon as that's finished." I explained and he shook his head.

"Yeah I worked out the details with Clay as far as making up for a halfass shipment but I'm not so sure I want to run into this problem in the future." Alvarez explained.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You get the shipments from those Russian putos and hold them until delivery. I don't want anymore late or light shipments." Alvarez said and I let out a sigh.

"We don't have a warehouse or anywhere to keep them." I said frustrated.

"Then you besta figure something out if you want your boys safe in there. This is business to me too." Alvarez said turning his back.

"Come on man-" I started to raise my voice until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Actually...I think we may have a place." I turned around to see Kozik standing there. I looked back at Alvarez and put my hand up.

"Give me a second." I said before walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Today before the Russian attacked the gym, Rory and I found some sort of underground storage under the gym. Plenty of room for stock and a secret outlet to the highway. We could easily say the boxes coming in are equipment and get them out unnoticed." Kozik explained and I thought about it for a moment. This would mean Rory's business would be linked to Samcro directly and as much as I hated it, I knew we didn't have a lot of options.

"I don't know. She's gonna be pissed." I said shaking my head.

"You want to keep the boys safe? She'll agree to it." Kozik said and I looked at him before walking back to Alvarez.

"We've got a place." I said trying to picture how angry Rory was going to be in my head.

"Then we got a deal. I'll have my boys get in touch with Clay to let him know." Alvarez shook my hand and I nodded at him before walking back to the others.

"Did we get the protection?" Piney asked.

"Yeah...but the deal changed a bit." I said.

"Christ, what now?" Chibs asked.

"They wanted us to store them in case the Russian's decide to dick us again." I explained.

"We ain't got no warehouse anymore." Piney pointed out.

"Rory's got some sort of underground bunker in the gym. It's pretty hidden and will be perfect for storage." Kozik said and both Piney and Chibs looked at me like I was crazy.

"You agreed to use Rory's gym for the club without asking her?" Piney asked me and I didn't respond.

"Oh Opie, yeh are gonna get it." Chibs rubbed his face.

"What's the matter with you boy? Are you stupid?" Piney said and I looked at him.

"Listen Pop, I didn't have a choice. You want the guys in pieces or what? She'll understand. I just have to explain it to her." I said and Piney stepped closer to me.

"But it puts her on the line. If things go south or the Russian's find out we're back dooring them it comes down on her. Do you understand that?" Piney asked before huffing and walking away. I looked over at Kozik.

"Show me this bunker thing." I said getting back on my bike and trying to ignore the risks that Piney had pointed out. When we arrived at the gym there was a cop car parked down the street. We walked in to see some of the hangarounds working on taking everything off the walls so it could be repainted.

"Hey Rat, what's with the cop outside?" Kozik asked as one of the hangarounds I knew wanted to Prospect walked over.

"The new Sheriff left them here in case anything else happens." He explained.

"There's already heat here now Op." Chibs said and I looked at Kozik.

"Let's go." I said and Kozik led me to the back. The out of order sign was on the restroom door but he pushed it open. We walked around the stalls and he felt along the bottom of the window before pulling something and having something pop. He pushed the cleaning supplies shelf out of the way and led me down some steps.

"Jesus Lumpy didn't play around." I said looking around at all the storage space.

"Here's the outlet." Kozik led me to the drain that led up out of the bunker just like Kozik had said.

"Well what do you think?" Kozik asked and I thought for a moment. It was going to be tough trying to convince Rory but I knew I was the only one who could and if it was to save our family then she might be understanding.

"I think I gotta call Rory." I said with a sigh before pulling out my phone and dialing her number.

**[Juice's POV]**

I knew the moment I had stepped into the Rec room something was up. The boys sat around a table looking more intense then usual.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked sitting down.

"Jax was shived at the payphones earlier." Bobby said trying to contain his anger.

"Jesus Christ, is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah he's fine but he'll need some recovery time." Clay explained.

"It had to be the Russians." Tig said shaking his head.

"It was the Russians." Clay confirmed.

"How do we know?" Bobby asked and Clay glanced at me.

"They sent someone to Charming to rough up Rory too." I felt my chest tighten.

"What?" I asked standing up.

"Is she okay?" Bobby asked in shock.

"She's okay. Gemma said they attacked her but Kozik got there before they could do any real damage. She's fine." Clay said putting his hand up to me.

"Good man Kozik." Tig said shaking his head. I gripped the table tightly feeling the anger building.

"Mother fuckers think they can mess with my old lady..." I said through gritted teeth as bulky guys with Russian tat's walked through staring at us.

"Just say the word, Clay." Happy said and Clay stood up putting his hand on my chest.

"No one's doing shit. Not yet, we got the boys reaching out to brown right now. Once we get the word back from them then we can worry about that." Clay said but my eyes were glued to the smug Russian who smiled at me.

"Juice! I mean it. Keep your shit together." Clay snapped at me and I shrugged away walking towards the door.

"Juice!" Clay yelled.

"Where you going?" Tig asked.

"To make sure my girl's okay. Is that alright with you?" I stressed and Clay just nodded. I practically ran to the payphones and was glad there wasn't much of a line. I called her cell phone and it rang a few times before a male voice answered it.

"Um hello?" I felt fire in my stomach.

"Who is this?" I asked confused.

"Who's this?" He asked back.

"You're holding my girl's phone fucker. Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"Oh this must be Rory's phone. Sorry man, this is Kozik. My shirt must have hidden it." The more Kozik talked the more I wanted to burst into flames.

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked hearing him laughing.

"She's fine man. Calm down. She took Tara's shift at St Thomas but she's-" Before Kozik could even finish I hung up and dialed the hospital. I asked to speak with Rory and within minutes she picked up the phone breathless.

"Hello? Hello this is Rory." She said quickly.

"Rory, are you okay?" I asked and she was quiet for a moment before letting out a breath.

"Juice? The nurse said Stockton was calling and I thought it was someone about Jax." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"No I just heard about what happened. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said.

"I'm fine just a scratch. It's no big deal." She brushed it off.

"Are you sure?" I asked again and she groaned.

"Yes Juice. I'm fine thanks to Kozik. He's the one who saved my ass." She said.

"Yeah speaking of him and your ass, he's got your cellphone. Apparently it was hidden under his shirt." I said earning a huff.

"So in your mind I repaid him by giving him some ass? Are you seriously calling me to accuse me of something because I've had a shit day already and I don't have time for it." Rory cut me off and I couldn't help but be angry.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't have time to talk to your boyfriend who is worried about you but you have time to get Kozik out of his shirt?" I asked and she clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"No I don't have time for you being a child and for the record I was stitching up Kozik where he managed to get slashed by the same knife that ran across my face today. Why don't you just do us both a favor and call me back after you pull your head out of your ass." I heard the dial tone and smacked the wall with my palm before hanging the phone up. I sat in my cell thinking about what I'd do if something happened to Rory while I was in here. If something truly awful happened and I wasn't there to see her or protect her, I'd lose my mind. I guess I couldn't be too mad at Kozik if he saved her from a fate worse then a few stitches but I also knew that he wanted Rory for his own. I just hoped that Rory's love for me would be enough to keep her faithful. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it. By the time dinner came around I had managed to go from pissed off to completely blown because of how I left things with Rory. I sat down with the others and they looked at me silently.

"Did you talk to Rory?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah but I managed to piss her off in the 3 minutes that I had her on the phone so I don't look for her to be visiting anytime soon." I said pushing the slop around on my plate.

"How did you manage to do that?" Happy asked and I shrugged making Tig laugh.

"You accused her of screwing Kozik didn't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up man." I said not looking up. The table got suddenly quiet and when I looked up I saw what they were all staring at. A group of inmates with Russian tats walked into the mess hall and locked eyes with our table. One of the Russian's looked at Clay and started laughing and it was like a switch snapped in him. Before we knew what was happening Clay was halfway across the mess hall. They didn't even see it coming as Clay threw a devastating blow to the laughing Russian's nose, hearing it crack as it shattered instantly. Happy dove on the man next to him like a wild animal and Bobby gripped the back of another's head, slamming it into the table. I saw a guy going for Clay and speared him to the floor before kicking him in his throat. I watched as Tig headbutt one of them making his teeth fly from his mouth. We continued to pummel the Russians while others inmates hooted and hollered trying to join in. I took a few good hits to the face and was elbowed in my thigh which hurt like a bitch but before I could slam the tray into the guys face for the second time a loud alarm went off. The other inmates scattered as guards poured into the mess hall in full army gear as they threw tear gas canisters at us.

"DOWN! DOWN NOW!" They screamed at us and we got down on our stomachs with our hands out. I tried to keep my eyes closed from the tear gas but when I felt someone step on my back I opened my eyes. I was cuffed and hit with the heavy baton as I was yanked to my feet.

"TAKE SAMCRO TO THE HOLE!" One of the guards yelled as my eyes watered from the gas. We were dragged out of the mess hall and one by one we were thrown into dark rooms. We'd managed to avoid the Hole since being here but it would seem we were all in for it which meant that everything would be set back now. I just hoped by the time I talked to Rory she wasn't still upset with me.

**[Rory's POV]**

After getting off the phone with Juice I was completely irritated. This day was quickly turning into a shit pile and all I wanted was for it to end. Once I realized my cell was at the clubhouse I knew I would have to stop on the way home but Phil informed me that Opie wanted to meet with me anyway so I just added it to my list of things that was prolonging this day. I also had to explain to Margaret that I simply ran into my cabinet this morning which is why I needed a butterfly bandage for my cheek but I could tell she knew I was lying. I tried to stay focused but with Phil lurking around for hours on end I finally had to tell him to go on without me. He was hesitant but I was two seconds from losing it on him right there in the middle of the hallway. He took the hint and split before things got ugly. By the time my shift ended it was a little after 1 AM and all I wanted to do was crash but I remembered that Opie wanted to talk to me so I got in my car and headed back to the clubhouse to see things in full swing. I saw Miles sitting outside with a sweetbutt next to him and asked him what was going on.

"They patched over Kozik." Miles said with a smile as the sweetbutt whispered in his ear.

"Ah I see. Have you seen Op?" I asked and he seemed pretty caught up in whatever the girl was saying.

"Um..uh I think he ran out but he'll be back any minute." Miles stuttered and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the clubhouse to see the party in full swing. Chibs had a lady on each arm and one in his lap. Kozik looked completely trashed as he let some girl who looked at least 18 tattoo his arm. Chucky waved at me from behind the bar as I searched for my phone with no luck. When things started getting loud I walked back outside to have a cigarette. There were only a few people outside so it was a lot quieter as I lit my cigarette and massaged my temples. This day was never ending and all I wanted to do was go home and get into bed with Max. Before rushing Phil off I had mentioned that he'd been home all day by himself so if he could check on him I'd appreciate it but who knows if he actually heard me as I was ranting and raving at him. I was startled when someone plopped down next to me quickly and I jumped.

"Jesus!" I mumbled with my cigarette hanging out of my lips.

"No just me." Kozik had a wide grin on his face. He was sitting shirtless next to me completely wasted and bleeding from the awful tattoo the girl had done.

"I can't believe you let someone tattoo you. What is that even supposed to be?" I touched his bloody arm and he looked at it lazily.

"I'm not sure." He mumbled looking at it.

"Congrats on the patch over. It's about time you finally decided to settle down here and stop skirting around it." I said taking a hit from my cigarete.

"Well it would be awful nice to have someone to settle down with." He put his arm around me and smirked.

"That's funny, that's exactly what Juice said." I said teasing him but he waved his hand around.

"You know he called your cell earlier and hung up on me. I think he was pissed I had your phone." He reached into his pocket lazily and I took my phone back from him.

"Yeah he thought something was going on between us. We got into it earlier too." I said looking away from Kozik.

"Well it doesn't have to be a lie you know? There is such a thing as a prison clause. I'm sure he's heard of it." Kozik scooted closer to me and I cut my eyes at him.

"I'm sure he has but that's the last sort of drama I need in my life right now. I care about him a lot and I promised I'd wait for him to get out." I explained and Kozik pushed some of my hair off my shoulder.

"Everyone's got...needs that need to be taken care of. I could always help out until he gets out." I could feel Kozik's breath on my neck and I laughed.

"You are so wasted right now." I pushed him away and he laughed as well.

"Hey didn't I save your ass earlier?" Kozik reminded me and I shook my head.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you're getting any ass from me." I said patting his cheek.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying." He laughed sitting back. I finished up my cigarette and looked at his arm again.

"How about I fix up your tattoo for you as payment. Sound good?" I asked him and he smiled.

"It sounds great. It's a date." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure. Whatever makes you feel better." I said looking away.

"Really? Whatever?" He asked and I eyed him strangely.

"Yeah...I suppose." I was confused by his question but before I could blame his drunken stupor he gripped the back of my neck and brought my lips to his. I felt my eyes bulge out of my head as he kissed me. I was stunned. It was a sloppy kiss and he finally pulled away with a smile and his eyes barely open as I sat frozen.

"Uh...wh-er." I tried to speak but nothing really came out audible. A crowd of girls came out and started cooing at Kozik.

"Your...em...you should get on that. They are waiting for you." I pointed and he smiled looking at them.

"I almost forgot about them. I'll see you later." He tripped over his feet as he stumbled back to the clubhouse with the women. I tried to wrap my head around what the hell just happened and how I was supposed to explain it to Juice but instead of sitting around waiting for a repeat I took cover on the roof of the clubhouse. It made me think of Jax and my mind started to drift to thoughts of him. I wasn't big on prayer but I felt like it was the only thing I could do for him at this point. I lit another cigarette as I checked my watch. It was about 2:30 when Opie finally onto the lot. I whistled and caught his attention making him climb the ladder and sit next to me.

"Sorry for making you wait. I had to meet with Lowen." Opie said and I looked at him.

"Everything okay?" I asked and he frowned.

"The guys retaliated against the Russians. They'll be in the Hole for about 2 weeks." Opie explained and I rubbed my eyes.

"Great. That's just great. Are they at least okay?" I asked feeling my headache getting worse.

"Yeah they're fine but we wont be able to communicate or visit until they are out." Opie said and I shook my head.

"Well at least they'll be safe. Did you manage to get Alvarez to agree to protection for them?" I asked and Opie looked more distressed then what he was when he sat down.

"Yeah...that's kind of why I need to talk to you." Opie said unable to look me in the eyes.

"How bad is it?" I asked unsure if I was prepared for anymore bad news today.

"It really depends on how you look at it." Opie said finally looking at me. I held an unamused face as he continued to stall.

"Alvarez said he didn't want to risk anymore issues with the shipments since the Russians pretty much have us by the balls so he wants us to revise the schedule with the Russians once we get the new deal finalized that way we get the entire shipment instead of the shipment in pieces." Opie said.

"Get to the point Op." I said exhausted.

"He wants us to house the merchandise until delivery." Opie said clapping his hands together.

"But you guys don't have a warehouse anymore and you can't go popping up anything now with the boys inside or the cops will know for sure. Especially since the shit with Stahl. ATF will be looking for Samcro to start a new big warehouse business." I said pointing out the obvious. It took me a second before my eyes shot to Opie.

"No...he didn't." Opie just looked away and I stood up infuriated.

"Motherfucking Kozik. I'm gonna punch him in his dick tomorrow." I said clenching my fists.

"Rory we didn't have another option." Opie said and I looked at him.

"Are you kidding Op? You mean to tell me that the only option you had was to turn something I'm doing as a tribute to my father and best friend into another Samcro business? That's total bullshit." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It was the only way he'd agree to protect them on the inside Rory. I will make sure this doesn't fall on you." Opie stood up.

"Even you know you can't promise that. You know this business. You know if something happens the club pushes it off on the business owner. The only thing being in Samcro's pocket does for Charming is guaranteed protection from other outlaws. It cant do shit against the law." I said and Opie looked ashamed.

"I didn't know what else to do Rory. I'm new at this-" I cut Opie off.

"Oh please Op don't give me that shit. Don't play the sympathy card on me or I'll chuck your giant ass off this roof. You know for a fact that I didn't want any involvement in the business side of Samcro and now I'm practically a gun mule." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't think of it as a club favor." Opie said and I looked at him with disappointment.

"That's exactly what it is. If I get burned I will lose everything. ATF would do anything to burn my dad for what he did in the past. If I get caught up in this shit-" He cut me off.

"I wont let that happen okay? Please just trust me." Opie put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I? You took that away from me." I walked over to the ladder but before I could climb down I looked back at Opie.

"Don't worry about being President, you're doing a bang up job at it. Clay would be proud." I said knowing it would get under his skin. I climbed down the ladder and got in my car to head home. I felt so mentally and physically exhausted I didn't know if I felt angry or sad or just plain disappointed but as I walked through the door of my house it was a little after 3 AM. I had to keep reminding myself that I choose this life. I made the choices and I will make them work even if it kills me. In this case, it may be more than a metaphor. This was my home and it was time I started to make it exactly what I wanted it to be.


	2. Kiss N Tell

**Authors Note: Sorry this took a bit longer. I've been sick lately but I hope you enjoyed the snippets. Make sure you review so I know that you are still with me. I have a lot planned and I want to make sure you guys are ready for it. Lots of love and enjoy the update!  
**

* * *

**[Clay's POV]**

The moment the light from the outside flooded the dark hole in the wall my eyes felt like they were burning. I had spent two weeks in the hole and I felt like I hadn't seen the sun in years.

"Let's go Morrow. Lock down's been lifted." I looked up at the guard and got up from where I had been sitting. My eyes were bleary as I walked towards the light, dirty and unshaven after 2 weeks of being stuck in this hellhole. The guard hands me my belongings with the burn phone tucked inside.

"You will have window visitation for a while before they'll let you guys get full visitation. Your lawyer is pretty good." The guard said as I walked to my cell.

"Jax is also being released from the infirmary today. Seems to be doing alright." The guard added as I reached my cell door.

"I appreciate you looking out." I said as I walked in and sat down on my bed. It was still a lumpy piece of shit but it was better then the cement of the hole. I pulled out the burn phone and dialed Alvarez's number.

"Clay, thought I'd be hearing from you soon. Heard your boys got put in the hole." Alvarez said.

"Yeah, what are we looking at as far as protection?" I asked.

"Your boys worked it all out. Got a deal to ensure the product gets to me on time and in full working outta that gym." Alvarez explained confusing me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I wanted guaranteed results Clay. It's just business." Alvarez said and I ran my hand through my hair as I heard footsteps heading my way.

"So we have guaranteed protection?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll get you through but I've got an acquaintance down in Mexico that might be interested in some of your hardware in case you need some extra cash." Alvarez said.

"How much?" I asked interested. We still had to finalize the deal with the Russians and who knows how badly that was gonna look for us.

"All of it." He said.

"I'm open to it." I said seeing a good opportunity.

"I'll talk to my guy. If they're still interested you'll be heading from them soon. From now on, my friend in the double M know you're in need of some friends." Alvarez confirmed and I sighed.

"I appreciate that. We'll owe you." I said hearing a chuckle.

"I know." Alvarez hung up the phone just as I was able to hide the burner and see the guard come around the corner.

"You've got a visitor Morrow. Let's go." He opened the cell door and I let him cuff me as he led me to the glass visitation room. Apparently because of Jax getting shanked and our Russian brawl, it wasn't safe to have our family and friends out in the open just in case they were to get attacked. I was hoping that we could get this lifted pretty quickly once we worked things out with the Russians but you never know. As I walked into the room I saw Piney sitting with his oxygen tank on the other side of the thick glass. I sat down with my hands chained in front of me as I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"You look like shit." Piney's first words to me set me slightly on edge.

"That's what happens when you get in a prison brawl then spend two weeks in hell." I explained.

"How's everyone doing in here? Jax recovering?" Piney asked and I nodded.

"Jax gets out of the infirmary today. The rest of us are staying whole." I said as Piney looked me over once more.

"Looks like it." He joked making me shake my head.

"How's Opie handling my throne?" I asked making Piney sigh now.

"Keeping a low profile. Patched in Kozik a few weeks ago but we had to make some adjustments to Alvarez's deal." Piney informed me.

"He mentioned that. What the hell is going on with the gym?" I asked confused.

"We had to make a new deal with Putlova. They are getting 80%, handling all transport and storage." Piney said making me feel like someone punched me in the stomach.

"Jesus Christ, that's the best we could get?" I asked in disbelief.

"They said we could make a new deal once you guys are released but Alvarez isn't stupid. He doesn't trust the Russians anymore then we do so we had to make a deal on the side." Piney said and I thought of Alvarez's phone call.

"Well we might at least have a backup to help us break even but I'll take care of that in here. What's the side deal with Alvarez?" I asked.

"We get the hardware from the Russians ahead of schedule, store them in the gym and transport them outta there." Piney explained making me feel anxious.

"What the hell are we storing them there for? It's right on the god damn wing of Charming for Christ sake." I said and Piney clearly felt my angst.

"There's this underground bunker that leads to the highway. We've been using it for two weeks now and it seems to be working pretty well." Piney explained but I could tell he wasn't happy about the set up.

"And how does Rory feel about this?" I asked curiously. I hated involving anymore people in our operation as it is.

"She wasn't happy at all but she knows our schedule and tends to stay out of the gym when we are doing business. She's pretty much only getting through it because she knows you all need the support in here." Piney said and I nodded.

"Make sure she stays out of it. I don't want her getting involved in the business aspect." I told Piney and he shook his head.

"I'm not so much worried about her. It's Charming that's falling apart." Piney said making me squint at him.

"Jacob Hale is mayor now and he's tearing Charming apart in order to build some sort of Charming Heights. High priced residential that no one who lives there now will be able to afford. All the local PD is out too. San Joaquin took over." Piney rubbed has hand over his face.

"Any trouble from them yet?" I asked.

"None yet but they got a good ole boy running the show." Piney said and I nodded.

"Just stay low profile. How about Unser?" I asked seeing a genuine sadness on my old friends face.

"Him and Della split up for good. She moved back East and sold the house. Last I heard he was living in a shit trailer. Gemma checks in with him every few days or so." He said making me understand the disappointment. Unser took a big hit for us and it pretty much cost him everything. I tried not to let too much of that weigh me down because I knew there was nothing that could be done. The guard called time and I looked at Piney.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked and Piney shook his head.

"That's all for now. I'll keep an eye on things out here. You just worry about yourselves." Piney said and I nodded in return before standing up.

"Take care old man." I said before hanging up the phone and walking out of the visitation center. The guard led me out to the yard and I greeted the others. After all us spent two weeks in the hole it would seem I wasn't the only one feeling it. Juice's mohawk had actually grown out, Happy had put on at least 10 pounds in muscle and Bobby looked like he was sick.

"You feeling any better?" Tig asked Bobby.

"No sweetie but with you taking care of me I'll be up and around in no time." Bobby said putting a hand on his stomach as he sat down. We watched Jax walk slowly across the yard and we stood once more to embrace him carefully.

"I sure would've missed those baby blue eyes." Tig said hugging Jax.

"Thought you liked dead things?" Jax joked as he carefully sat down.

"Piney just came by for a visit. Let me know what's going on in Charming." I said catching their attention.

"Did we get brown support?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Alvarez made a side deal with Op. Doesn't want to run into any problems with the Russian's either so they'll be storing the shipments at the gym. Apparently it's secure." I said seeing the disdain in all of their faces.

"Rory's gym?" Jax asked and I nodded.

"That's not safe brother. That puts her in the middle of our operation." Tig said making me sigh.

"I know but they said they've got it covered and she'll be protected." I added trying to make them feel more at ease.

"How did she take it?" Juice finally spoke.

"Piney said she wasn't happy about it but she's doing it for us...so let's not take that for granted." I said seeing him look down at his hands. I knew they had gotten into it before we all got put in lockdown so I'm not sure where they stood currently.

"How about her health though? Is she still banged up?" Bobby asked making Jax look around frantic.

"Banged up?" He asked.

"Russians paid her a visit too." Happy said making Jax looked terrified.

"She's alright. Kozik saved her from any serious damage. Earned him his patch." I explained and he ran his hand down his face.

"Jesus Christ. Could shit get any worse?" He asked and I cleared my throat.

"Well the boys connected with Otto and Lenny." I said making them eye me.

"What did Putlova agree on?" Bobby asked.

"They're getting 80%." I said simply making them all sigh.

"So we aren't going to be making anything hardly." Tig said frustrated.

"No from the Russian end of it anyway. Alvarez said he could hook us up with one of his buddies to make some extra cash on the side. Said he would contact us if he was interested." I explained.

"Extra business couldn't hurt." Juice said.

"We'll need it if we want to come out on top after we get out of here." Bobby added and I shook my head.

"All we can do now is wait it out." I said looking around at the faces that surrounded the table.

**[Rory's POV]**

I was so exhausted when I got home last night from work that I didn't even make it to my bed. My phone was blaring on the coffee table as I slept facedown on the couch in the living room and I almost didn't answer it. I put it to my ear without opening my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Hello?" I said clearing my throat.

"Hey...did I wake you up?" It was Juice. I opened my eyes and rubbed at my face.

"Um...yeah these night classes are exhausting. I take it you're out of lock down?" I said sitting up.

"Yeah there was a brawl-" I cut Juice off.

"I know. I was told. Are you okay?" I asked hearing him sigh.

"Not really. I kinda bitched the woman I love out right before getting caged for two weeks so needless to say I feel like a complete asshole." Juice sounded remorseful and I shook my head.

"I imagine being by yourself for that long all you really have to do is think...and jerk off." I said hearing him chuckle.

"I'm sorry I was a dick. Still love me?" He asked making me roll my eyes.

"I suppose." I teased.

"Good. I heard about the gym, I'm sorry. I know you wanted it to be something all your own." Juice said as I stood up from the couch.

"Yeah well as long as it keeps you guys safe." I thought back to that night that Opie told me about the new deal he had to make with the Mayans. They had been up and running for the past two weeks and I made sure to work around the shipment schedule so I didn't have to have it in my face 24/7.

"I guess I owe Kozik an apology and a thank you for keeping _you_ safe." Juice's words made me think of that kiss Kozik and I shared and I chuckled.

"Don't worry I think he'll live. He's pretty tough, especially when he gets loaded." I joked.

"Ah so I see he enjoyed his patchover party." Juice said.

"A little too much. He got trashed and let some sweetbutt giving a tattoo." I said hearing Juice suck air between his teeth.

"Ouch, not the smartest move." Juice said sounding like he felt Kozik's pain.

"Yeah well he made an abundance of not too intelligent moves that night." I said letting Max out of the house to pee.

"Oh yeah? Do tell." Juice asked and I bit my lip.

"It's nothing really. He just kissed me is all." I said quickly earning a moment of silence.

"Don't be mad. He was wasted." I added.

"Are you being serious or are you trying to work me up?" Juice asked sounding unsure.

"I'm being serious but like I said it's no big deal." I explained.

"Really? But me getting hooking up with one of Lyn's hookers is a big deal?" Juice said astoundingly.

"How you could even compare a drunken kiss to full blown cheating is beyond me. It meant nothing Juice." I said shaking my head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Juice asked raising his voice.

"YOU JUST CALLED! Remember getting thrown in the hole and not being able to call? What did you want me to do? Hi baby, I've missed you. By the way Kozik kissed me?" I asked starting to get seriously frustrated at how we were picking up where we left off two weeks ago.

"Did you try and stop him?" Juice asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked trying to wrap my head around it.

"It's not a difficult question Rory. Did you try and stop him?" Juice asked again and I let out a sigh.

"You are really blowing this up into something it's not. I was over before it started and I was so confused at what he was doing that I didn't have to do anything because he'd already stumbled away drunk." I explained hearing Juice breathing into the phone.

"Then promise me it won't happen again." Juice said.

"Fine, I promise." I said letting Max back in.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Juice spat nastily.

"Jesus Christ will you fucking calm down. You act like I jumped his bones or something." I raked my hand through my hair.

"It's not easy being in here knowing you are out there with guys that are supposed to be my brothers pawing at you." Juice said and I lost it.

"You think it's easy for me? I'm trying to spread myself so insanely thin while you guys are in there and panic whenever the phone rings with the Stockton number terrified that something's happened to one of you. I come home completely exhausted and don't have you here to hold me and remind me that everything is going to be okay. You went and made me depend on you for comfort you asshole and now all you do is call and bitch me out like I'M the cheater of this relationship!" I said walking back to the bedroom.

"So what is this payback?" Juice asked missing the point entirely.

"You know what? Forget it. Maybe you shouldn't call me if all you wanna do is argue with me." I said feeling a lump in my throat.

"You don't want me to call? Fine. I won't bother you anymore." Juice hung up the phone before I could say anything else. I felt a pange of regret in my chest as I angrily hung up the phone. I heard the front door open and Gemma called out.

"It's just me." She said as I picked up my pillow and screamed into it.

"RORY! RORY WHERE ARE YOU?" Gemma yelled for me as she ran through the house.

"I'm in here!" I pulled the pillow away from my face and noticed Gemma out of the corner of my eye.

_"_What the hell are you doing? What's wrong?" She asked me seeing that I was clearly upset.

"I just got off the phone with Juice. I was honest with him and told him about what happened between Kozik and I." I said swallowing hard.

"Something happened with you and Kozik? When was this?" Gemma shifted on her feet shocked at the news.

"A few weeks ago after he saved me from the Russians. It was at his patchover party." I explained still not looking at her. Silence fell between us as I shut my eyes and felt the frustration building on my chest.

"Well did you give him a hummer or something? I mean help me out here sweetheart." Gemma asked growing curious and nervous at my silence.

"He kissed me…but I didn't do anything to stop him." I finally looked over at Gemma and watched her face change dramatically.

"That's it? You told him about a stupid kiss? Honey those aren't worth mentioning, especially if your man is behind bars." Gemma shook her head and I put my hands over my face.

"I didn't want to lie to him and seem like I was hiding it because it was a drunken mistake that meant nothing." I said and Gemma moved to sit on the bed.

"Did you tell him that?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah but it didn't matter. It seems like all we do is fight now that he's locked up. I don't know if I'll be able to do this." I looked at Gemma who frowned before putting her arm around my shoulders.

"It's not easy sweetheart but you are doing the best you can. Juice knows how much of a catch you are so I'm sure it's driving him crazy being locked up with you out here swerving through tons of guys all day long. You just have to remember that he wouldn't get so bent out of shape if he didn't really love you." Gemma explained and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I'm throwing my problems at you. What did you need? You are here awfully early." I said searching for a clock but Gemma laughed.

"It's past 11 baby." Gemma informed me. I got up and pulled out some clothes.

"Great and I'm already running behind." I changed while Gemma sat out on the bed.

"You tiles for the gym came in. They are in the office at the shop." Gemma said as I brushed my teeth.

"Okay thanks. I'll stop by and pick them up. The paint is finally finished so the tiles need to go up as soon as possible." I finished my teeth and walked back out into the room.

"You seem tired baby. Are you sleeping enough?" Gemma got up and rubbed my cheek making me cock my eyebrow at her.

"Hardly. Why do I feel like there's more you are here for?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always feel like I have a motive for wanting to check on you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you normally do." I said with a laugh making Gemma roll her eyes.

"Fine smartass. I wanted to do a family dinner on Friday. I know everyone has been stressed since what happened to Jax and all the changes around here but it's time we did something traditional." Gemma said making me rub the back of my neck.

"I don't know Gem. I've got night school so I might not be able to make it." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sure you can fit it in. Just split out a bit early." Gemma said like it was so easy.

"I've been late for every class and got busted texting Miles with floor plans just yesterday. I'm not trying to just creep out of the class." I explained and Gemma followed me out into the living room.

"Work something out sweetheart and try getting some sleep. You look like shit." Gemma kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"Thanks Mom. Love you too." I said watching her walk out of the front door. I knew that if I didn't keep my mind busy that it would wander to thoughts of Juice and I couldn't handle over thinking that right now. I made my way to the garage to pick up the tiles and saw that Gemma's car wasn't on the lot which only meant she is spreading the word of this family dinner on Friday. I found the box quickly and opened it up to look at what I had ordered when I felt someone put there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." Kozik said and I shook his hands off my eyes.

"Not now Kozik. I'm busy." I said looking back into the box only to have him put his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Someone's in a bad mood today. Want me to shake it out of you?" Kozik laughed and I tried to break loose of his grip.

"I mean it! I'm not in the mood today." I started to get frustrated and he put me back on the ground.

"Aw let me kiss it and make it better." Kozik's words hit my brain fast and I remembered the promise I made to Juice. I threw my fist back and it surprisingly connected with Kozik's eye making him stumble back.

"Jesus! What the fuck was that for?" Kozik put his hand over his eye.

"I told you! Leave me the fuck alone! You've done enough." I grabbed up the box and pushed past him to go to the car. I shoved the box in and pulled off the lot before he could even react. I glanced down at my hand and saw that it was already swollen and bruising.

"Great." I said aloud. At least I was able to keep my promise. I pulled up in front of the gym and didn't even notice the motorcycles parked out front as I carried the box in.

"MILES! I BROUGHT THE TILES!" I yelled only to look up and see a Mexican pointing a gun at me.

"What the hell?" I said confused but Alvarez popped out from the back.

"Chill Ese'. She's Samcro." Alvarez told his man and he stood down.

"Sorry, I'm getting a late start today. I didn't realize what time it was." I said taking the box towards the office.

"It's okay. Your gym right?" Alvarez said and I snorted.

"Yeah sure." I said opening the box back up. Alvarez followed me.

"It's a nice place. I might have to check it out myself once it's open." Alvarez's words made me look at him.

"No offense but is there something you need? I mean I'm not supposed to really be involved in...all that." I gestured to him and his men outside.

"No offense taken. The way I see it, I'm in your house. I figure the least I can do is see if there is anything I can do for you." Alvarez offered.

"Well if you have any laborers lying around that I can use to finish this place sometime before I'm 80 that'd be nice." I said rolling my eyes and he furrowed his brows at me.

"Is that a joke?" He asked putting his hands up. I was lost for a moment but realized he was making a joke himself.

"Not every Mexican is a laborer." I said and he laughed before yelling out to some of his men. I spoke Spanish but I had no idea what he had just said.

"I'll have a few of my people here tomorrow to help out." Alvarez said and I was a bit shocked.

"I hope you don't expect a family discount on memberships when we open." I teased walking out of the office and looking at the others.

"This is enough. I appreciate your help with this." Alvarez said gesturing to the men moving things.

"I appreciate you protecting my family so consider us even." I said looking at him. He gave me a nod before looking back at the men.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You didn't have a problem asking just now. Go ahead." I said and he jerked his head towards the boys.

"Can I trust these guys with my merchandise? This one looks like he is a boy scout." Alvarez said as Miles helped box the merchandise.

"Miles? No, no Miles is one of the most hardest working people here. If there is one person you can trust above them all it's him. He'll make sure everything is taken care of and secure before he let's you take off with it. Sadly, he's good at this." I said confidently.

"You know for an Old Lady, you sure seem to have some reservations about outlaws." Alvarez said.

"My father's an outlaw and he's been in jail since I was 3. My mother was killed by outlaws and half the family that raised me is in lock up for being outlaws. I don't believe it gets you anywhere but jail or a cemetery. It's never done anything good for me." I explained.

"But it's your family." Alvarez said like he finally understood me to some degree.

"That's right. This is my family." I said as Miles walked over to us.

"You're ready to go." Miles told Alvarez and he gave him a nod.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Alvarez extended his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you." I said simply as he whistled to his men and they followed him out of the gym. I looked over at Miles who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I heard what you said about me...to Alvarez. Thank you." Miles said and I shook my head.

"You're a hard worker, Miles. And a very honest man. If it's ever overlooked as far as the rest are concerned then just know I'll always be the first to say." I said patting his arm.

"That means a lot. Really." He said blushing slightly. He followed me into the office so we could look at the tiles and somehow I felt a fleeting presence surround me. It felt like Kip was in the room and smiling at me and I took in that moment of peace while I could.

**[Opie's POV]**

We got the call on Monday that the guys had been released from the hole after being shacked up for two weeks. Things were running smoothly with the new shipments and everyone seemed to be satisfied. Rory hadn't really had much to say to me after the new deal was made and the shipments were pretty regular but I knew that if I pushed on her anymore I'd only get my head bitten off. Halfway through the week I noticed Kozik had a black eye but when I asked him about it he put me off. Now that it was finally Friday the only thing I really had to look forward to was this family dinner that Gemma spent all week planning for us. It felt like the most normal thing we could be doing since half of us were locked up and the other half was working our asses off to make sure shit stayed afloat. I stood with Alvarez as his last shipment of the week was being loaded and he kept his eyes on Miles for some strange reason.

"There a problem?" I asked catching his attention.

"Your guy...he's proved to be pretty legit at this shit. Your girl proved to be right." Alvarez said making me squint at him.

"My girl?" I asked.

"Rory. I ran into her earlier this week and had a chat. Said your boy there was the best for the job and he hasn't let me down." Alvarez said just as Filthy Phil managed to drop one of the boxes of guns and look at us nervous. I shook my head as Miles moved to help him quickly.

"Now that big boy...not so much." Alvarez said.

"She really said that?" I asked curiously. I knew after Halfsack died that Rory would be hard pressed not to get too attached to any of the Prospects but she seemed to really enjoy working with Miles and everyone pretty much knew Filthy Phil had a crush on her. I found it hard to believe that she'd be talking Samcro with Alvarez.

"Yeah. I even offered her some of my guys to help her with this place for being so accommodating." Alvarez said and my eyes went wide at first. We had peace with the Mayans for a while now but we weren't really friends. We didn't offer to help each other out for no reasons and Rory had somehow single handedly gotten on Alvarez's good graces.

"Well we appreciate that. Thank you." I said Alvarez's hand. As he and his guys cleared out and walked over to the others.

"Everyone get back to the clubhouse. It's time to give some patches out." I said clapping Miles on the shoulder.

"But we have work to finish here." Phil spoke up and Miles hit him.

"You can come back after." I said.

"Want us to leave the hangarounds here to keep working?" Miles asked.

"Yeah but pick two or three of them that want to Prospect. Only pick people that you really think could handle this shit though." I pointed at Miles and he nodded understanding what I meant. I gave him a final look over before giving Chibs and Piney a call. Kozik's bike was already parked out front when I pulled up so I figured he was in the clubhouse already. I spotted Gemma in the office and decided to check on her. I walked to the door and knocked catching her attention.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted me.

"Hey I just wanted to check in, see what time dinner was tonight." I asked and she smiled.

"It's at 8:00. Lyla is bringing mashed potatoes and corn. I don't know if Rory is bringing anything or not. Have you talked to her?" Gemma asked me.

"Not really. She's kinda pissed at me I think." I said honestly and Gemma rubbed my back.

"Don't feel bad. Things with Juice are going rough because of what happened with Kozik." I looked at her confused.

"What happened with Kozik?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? Kozik kissed her at his patchover party and Rory told Juice. They haven't spoken since Monday. Clay said Juice is the quietest he's ever been since meeting him." Gemma explained.

"Is that how he got his black eye?" I asked and Gemma nodded.

"I asked her about it a few days ago and she said he wouldn't back off and she promised Juice she wouldn't let him kiss her again so yeah my guess is she clocked him." Gemma said and I shook my head.

"I'll take care of that. I'll see you tonight." I said kissing Gemma's cheek.

"Okay baby. You visiting Jax today?" She asked as Chibs and Piney pulled onto the lot.

"Yeah after this meeting I'm going to head up there." I said.

"Send my love." She said and I nodded before greeting the others.

"What's up Opie?" Chibs asked.

"I wanna patch Miles in." I said and they eyed me.

"He's still got another month or two brother." Chibs said and I nodded.

"He's been running the Mayan shipments out of they gym and I need a permanent body. He's even earned Alvarez's trust. He deserves it." I explained and Chibs nodded.

"What about the big one?" Piney asked and I shrugged.

"I don't think he's ready. Maybe give it another year." I said and Chibs shook his head.

"If the boyo wants to stick around he'll stick it out longer." He said as we walked into the clubhouse. Kozik was drinking a beer.

"What's going on?" He asked and before I could talk to him about Rory the Prospects walked in. Miles had two others with him.

"Church. You two wait right there." I said to the soon to be new Prospects. The others followed me in and we sat down. I looked at Miles and Filthy Phil as they sat in the corner anxiously.

"I'm pushing the Prospect period up. After some consideration I feel like it was be best for us to go ahead and move forward in patching one of you in. That someone is Miles." I said seeing the clear disappointment in Phil's face but utter appreciation in Miles.

"What? Wow this is so unexpected." Miles said looking pleased. I walked over to the shelf in the back of the room and pulled out new patches.

"I've been hearing a lot of good recommendations and I feel like you've earned it. We need someone to oversee the Mayan shipment at the gym full time and you're the guy for the job. I don't trust anyone else to run the operation and keep both the club and the family safe." I tossed him the patches and he smiled like a kid on Christmas day.

"This means...wow. Thank you." Miles said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome brother." I said and Chibs and Kozik did the same.

"What about me?" Phil spoke up and Chibs cleared his throat.

"Well yeh can Prospect fer another year or-" Before he could even finish Phil stepped up.

"I'd like to give it another shot. This is where I want to be and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that." He explained and I nodded at him.

"I respect that. Bring in the other two." I said and he retrieved the two guys from outside. They both were kind of scrawny but I had seen them around before.

"Who are you?" Piney asked.

"I'm V-Lin." The one that looked slightly Asian said.

"I'm George but I prefer Ratboy." He said putting his hand up.

"Who the hell would prefer Ratboy?" Piney asked curiously before Miles retrieved new Prospect cuts.

"This is a commitment. The Prospect period ends minimum one year from today. Dues are paid first of every month." Chibs explained as they took the cuts and put them on.

"Try not to get yourselves killed." I added as they scurried out. The others were about to get up when I cleared my throat.

"Another order of business I want to address...Kozik." I said looking over at him and making the others freeze.

"What's going on man?" He asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Gemma told me what happened with you and Rory. Now I don't want to make this a big deal but-" He cut me off.

"What exactly did she tell you?" He asked.

"She told me that you guys kissed at your patchover party and after Rory told Juice he got pissed with her. That's where that came from." I gestured to his eye and he looked stunned.

"Yeh got to be shittin' me." Chibs said looking at Kozik.

"I'm not trying to dig a bunch of shit up and I know the prison clause would typically apply but-" He cut me off again.

"This is bullshit. We kissed. We always mess around. It's not a big deal." Kozik stood up and I shook my head.

"Interrupt him one more time and it'll be a big deal." Piney spoke up and I gave him a nod as Kozik tried to calm himself.

"I just think it would do us all some good if you steered clear of her. We don't need any added drama and she has a lot on her plate right now. Do you think you can do that?" I asked him and he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah...sure." He said and I looked down at Piney before hitting the gavel on the table. Kozik booked out of the room and I looked at a stunned Chibs.

"Rory is with Juice. Kozik knows that." Chibs pointed out and I nodded.

"He'll get over it. He just needs some time to cool off. Make sure you catch up with him and let him know family dinner is at 8. Get his shit together by then." I said watching him and the Prospects take off out of the lot. Piney followed me to my bike.

"Where you going boy?" He asked me as I mounted my bike.

"Visit Jax. Figured I'd catch him up...ask him a favor." I said and Piney laughed.

"Old lady pushing you to tie him down for the wedding?" Piney asked and I chuckled.

"Pretty much. She's going to ask Rory to help her out. Be in the wedding too. I figure Rory and Tara for Lyla and you and Jax for me." I shrugged and Piney put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sounds good son. Tell him I said be safe." He patted my shoulder as I started my bike up. The months that the guys had been locked up had given my pops and I some much needed quality time. We didn't always agree on things but we had a lot of time to talk about things. We both agreed that there were some big changes coming for the club. It was only a matter of time. I waited on the otherside of the glass at Stockton when finally the guard walks in with Jax who had a slight limp. He'd only been out of the infirmary a week so he was still recovering. The guard helped him sit down and he let out a breath.

"How you feelin' brother?" I asked him as he winced.

"Little sore but I'm healing. How you handling being Pres?" He asked me looking like he was trying to size me up.

"It aint the same without you guys. Patched in Miles." I said making him laugh.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"We needed a permanent presence with this new deal and he stepped up. Got some pretty firm recommendations too." I said making Jax furrow his eyebrow.

"From who?" He asked.

"Alvarez himself. And Rory. He talked to her and gave Miles strong backing. Alvarez apparently feels the same way." I explained and Jax ran his hand through his now short hair.

"Jesus, the last thing we need is Rory getting involved in this shit with other crews." Jax said.

"I feel you brother. I'm doing the best I can." I informed him and he shook his head.

"I know bro. You been looking after my family?" Jax asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, Abel's great. Tara's starting to get huge." I said seeing a frown of disappointment. I knew it was killing Jax having to miss this time with Tara and Abel.

"Things with the shipment's are going good. The merch is pretty badass but other than the percentage being shit I'd say we're good." I explained trying to take his mind off of his family.

"Keep things the way they are for now, as soon as we get out we'll make this right. Everything." He gestured to his healing wounds.

"Something to look forward to." I added.

"How are you and Lyla?" He asked.

"Just picked out a new place down the block from Main Street. Old house is always going to be Donna's. Wedding plans are in motion but I think she's going to enlist Tara and Rory to help with that one." I said watching him nod.

"That's good man. Moving forward." He said.

"Need a best man when you get out. You're the only man for the job." I asked seeing him grin.

"Of course brother. I'd be honored." Jax said making me feel at ease.

"How's everyone doing in there?" I asked making him shrug.

"Pretty good I guess. Doesn't really get too hectic in here most days. Juice has been pretty depressed though. Do I even want to know what's going on with Rory and him?" Jax asked and I shook my head.

"Not if you want to be stressed. It's nothing really. Just Kozik trying to make a play with the prison clause." Jax's eyes got big.

"Ballsy. Explains why Juice has been quiet. I guess I should talk to him." Jax looked at me unsure and I laughed.

"Because you're a relationship master? How about you do what all of us are doing and stay out of it. The last thing you want is to get open visitation and Rory use it to punch you in your stab wounds." I pointed out and Jax laughed.

"Good point. Is she handling everything okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Best she can I guess. I mean I'm the one who encouraged her to get involved in something to keep her mind busy but now she's juggling an awful lot. I just hope she can keep her head above water." I said honestly.

"She will man. She always has. Better than any of us anyway." Jax said just as I checked the clock. Jax noticed.

"Got a date with a porn star?" He teased and I chuckled.

"Your mom is doing a family dinner tonight. Didn't want to rub it in since you're stuck eating shit for the next few months." I bragged and Jax rolled his eyes.

"Asshole." Jax said clearly jealous of the home cooked meal that was going to be taking place tonight. The guard called time and I looked at Jax.

"Take care of yourself brother." I said to him as the guard helped him up.

"You too Op. I'll talk to you soon." Jax said his farewell before I headed out of Stockton with a best man and added confidence that I wasn't totally screwing shit up while in charge.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had stopped in to the gym before my night classes to check on something I had left earlier only to see that half of the guys were gone. I picked up some of the supplies that were lying around when Miles and Phil came in out of breath.

"Where the hell-" I started to ask but Miles wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. I froze unsure of why he was hugging me and when I glanced at Phil he gestured to his cut.

"You got patched? Isn't it a bit early for that?" I asked confused to see Miles now had his Redwood patches.

"Thanks to you. I know it was the good word you put in with Alvarez. I just want to say that I really appreciate it. I'll make you proud." Miles said with a shy smile. I returned it feeling a little nostalgic. I wish I could have shared a moment like this with Kip. I patted the new patches and smiled up at Miles.

"Congratulations. You earned them." I said firmly before he took the bucket of paint out of my hands. I looked back to Phil who was cleaning up quietly. I walked over to him and helped him with what he was doing waiting for him to speak up.

"They didn't think I was ready. They told me I could Prospect for another year if I wanted to." Phil finally broke the silence and I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"If the patch is really what you want then you'll get it. You have a lot of heart. They see that, otherwise they wouldn't have offered the second go around. You'll get there if this is where you really want to be." I said making him shake his head.

"I just want to be a part of something strong, a family." He said and I laughed.

"You're part of my family. It may not be much but it's all my own and there are certain corks I think." I said making him smile slightly.

"Thanks Rory." Phil finally looked like his old self again when the door swung open quickly and a very agitated Kozik came waltzing in.

"So you're pissed at me because you got in trouble with you boyfriend for kissing me?" Kozik demanded causing everyone to look at him.

"First of all, you kissed me. Second, It's your fault that he's pissed to begin with." I pointed out not trying to create a scene like him by keeping my voice down.

"Bullshit. You wouldn't have given me this if the kiss was one way and you know it." He pointed to his black eye and I rolled my eyes with disgust finally turning to address him.

"You practically mauled me in the office. You got what you deserved." I pointed out and he snickered.

"I didn't hear you denying that you didn't want that kiss." He said confidently only making me more disgusted.

"It doesn't matter because you know I'm with Juice and you came at me anyway. What kind of brother is that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips but Kozik took a step closer to me.

"The kind of brother who knows about the prison clause and would rather his old lady keep it in the family then stray elsewhere." He tried to come off as seductive as some sort but I was so done with him I just looked him over.

"You're disgusting." I turned my back on him as he laughed.

"I guess it doesn't bother you that much considering you didn't push me away." He called out to me as I picked up my bag ready to leave.

"Try it again and a shiner will be the least of your problems." I warned giving Phil and Miles one last glance before shoving the door open and storming out. I was so pissed off that I hadn't even realized how late I was for my class as I stumbled into the door 45 minutes late.

"Oh Ms. Janowitz you decided to actually join us today did you? How lovely. Perhaps you'll even stay awake for this whole lesson and learn something." Dr. Aiden Collins was the new young doctor prancing around St. Thomas with his cute smile and Irish accent that drove every doctor, nurse and patient wild but to me he was just another person riding my ass about things I wasn't doing correctly.

"Sorry." I said sitting down and pulling out my notebook which was mostly full of things pertaining to the gym and the garage.

"Don't tell me sorry. If you want to be handing out lollipops and band-aids to kids and not actually saving anyone's life then be my guest. But I-" His lecture was cut off by my phone ringing on the table. I reached for it as the others chuckled softly but he snatched it off the table.

"Yes hello are you aware you're calling in the middle of Aurora's class? You don't give a shit? Well you seem just delightful. You don't need to talk to her because I'm going to go ahead and send her your way. Have a lovely evening." Dr. Collins hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"You had no right-" I started and he laughed.

"I have every right actually. You are done interrupting my class Ms. Janowitz. You don't take this seriously and frankly I question whether or not the people who recommended you for this job truly know how irresponsible and blatantly rude." He said making me stand up abruptly.

"Rude! You just snatched my phone and answered it. You have no idea what my life is like." I defended and he pursed his lips together.

"No I don't nor do I care. These people are here to learn unlike yourself and I refuse to have you waste anymore of my time or theirs. You're dismissed." He said turning and walking away. I was shocked but I gathered my things anyway.

"You know what? You are an arrogant son of a bitch. You have all these people hanging on your every word like you are so god damn special but you don't know the people in this town like I do. All the medical knowledge in the world will never amount to trust. Don't look down your nose at me when everyone around you is looking at you as the outsider." I said roughly throwing my bag on my shoulder.

"Are you done wasting more of the classes time?" He asked with a sigh and I looked at the class full of gawking young women.

"You want harsh reality...Doctor? Check their notes. I bet at least half of them have their numbers written down to give to you after class. The only thing they're learning from you is what lines to use on you after it's finished." I laughed seeing most of the women quickly get rid of paper in their books and Dr. Collins noticed as well. He chuckled before opening the door and gesturing for me to leave.

"Come back once you've matured Ms. Janowitz." He added and I stormed past him. I walked down the hallway cursing and ran into Maggie.

"Hey! Are you okay? I thought you had class?" She asked me and I started to fume.

"That Dr. Collins is a serious prick! He just kicked me out of class." I said incredulously.

"For what?" Maggie asked confused.

"Probably because I'm one of the only females in Charming not melting over him." I ran my hands through my hair before checking my phone to see who had called me. It was Gemma. She was probably trying to tell me that everyone was at her place for the dinner already. I knew what time it started but I also let her know I'd be late.

"Maybe he's intimidated by you. If you truly aren't swayed by that adorable face, toned body and delicious accent then maybe he just doesn't understand you." Maggie suggested.

"I've spent the last week trying to learn something from this guy but with all the interruptions from the other women in that class to things being on my mind anyway it's a damn joke. I'd be better off skipping it altogether." I said throwing my bag on the desk.

"Well all he teaches is in these packets anyway so..." Maggie gestured to the packets on the desk giving me a hinting eye. I picked it up and looked around.

"I'll be in the back filling out charts if anyone asks." I smiled at her taking the packet to the back and shutting the door. I knew reading through the material wouldn't be as educational as sitting in the class but it would have to do. I completely lost track of time as I got lost in the confusion of the packets and before I knew it 2 hours flew by. The door opened and one of the other women from the class came in looking disgusted.

"Here. Dr. Collins told me to give this to you." She thrusted a piece of paper at me and I opened it. There was a number written on it.

"What's it for?" I asked putting the number in my phone.

"I don't know. He said to keep it for emergencies." She said nastily.

"So he's got you delivering messages to? Did he teach you to roll over too?" I said with just as much attitude as she was giving me as I dialed the number trying to figure out what it was for.

"You've reached Dr. Aiden Collins-" I rolled my eyes shutting the phone and tossing the piece of paper back at the petty woman.

"Here's his number. Give him a call." I said before dismissing her. She looked as though she might say something but an announcement came across the loud speaker.

"Will Nurse Janowitz please report to Mrs. Murphy's office please. Nurse Janowitz to Margret Murphy's office." I sighed as the woman snickered.

"Boss lady did stop by the class to see how it was going. She was surprised to see you weren't there so Dr. Collins told her all about your little meltdown. Maybe you'll finally get your shit together now...or for our sake they'll can your ass." I stood up and smiled before bucking the woman back into the door scaring the hell out of her.

"I'd be more careful about that mouth of yours. You never know when something unwanted might find it's way inside...like my fist." I threatened leaving the woman stunned and terrified in the room as I put my bag on my shoulder. Maggie looked at me sadly as I walked past her towards Margret's office. It was going on 10:00 when I walked into Margret's office. I paced on the floor waiting for her hoping she would at least hear me out and not just can me but the longer I waited the more nervous I got. I jumped when my phone rang again but become annoyed when I saw the number on the screen.

"You're not seriously calling me right now?" I said answering the phone to Dr. Collins.

"Yeah I heard Margret call you to her office. That would be my fault." He said in his thick annoying accent.

"I figured that. Tell me, did you get a license to be a complete pansy ass when you got your medical degree?" I asked wanting to pull him through the phone and punch him in the face but he chuckled.

"That's a bit harsh. I was merely trying to help you complete your training so you can help other people. It's not my fault you can't prioritize." He said like he knew me.

"No you thought being an asshole would somehow make you look more professional in front of the class. I'm not stupid. Why the hell would you want to help me?" I asked knowing he was full of shit.

"Because you're smart and capable and after talking to the other staff I know you could do great things. Plus it doesn't hurt that you're very beautiful." I was speechless at his words. How could he go from being so douchey to insanely flattering in a matter of seconds. I didn't want him to think he got to me so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well that wasn't very professional…and I'm still not apologizing." I said trying not to sound like he caught me off guard but his chuckle led me to believe he already knew.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rory." He said before hanging up and leaving me completely confused by the conversation. I quickly snapped out of it as Margret walked in and I stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"So I had a talk with Dr. Collins about your outburst today. I thought you were serious about this job." She said sounding disappointed.

"I am. I am just finding it really hard to keep up with everything." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Maybe you should decide what's more important. That life or this job?" Margret and I had an understanding most days but I knew she hated that Tara and I were wrapped up in the life we lived all the same.

"Margret, it's my family. No matter what I'm doing, where I am or who I'm with...they'll always be there. I couldn't get rid of them even if I wanted to. You know that." I reminded her and she sighed.

"Well I guess it's a good thing Dr. Collins is so understanding but I am going to warn you, anymore disrespectful outburst in front of the others get back to me and the arrangement we had will be over. As much as I feel you are an asset to St. Thomas, I can't have the staff thinking it's okay to act out. Understand?" She said and I nodded.

"I understand and I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise." I said firmly. She gave me a smile as I stood up.

"Rory, get some sleep. You look exhausted." Margret said before looking back down at her paperwork. I nodded at her before shutting the door behind me and letting out a heavy breath. I was thankful I hadn't lost my job but I was a bit uneasy that I didn't know much about this new Dr. Collins yet he seemed to know a lot about me. It plagued my mind the whole drive over to Clay and Gemma's to find most of the guys had already split or were eating dessert. I walked into the kitchen to see Miles, Kozik and Chibs laughing with Gemma.

"There you are! I was starting to worry." Gemma walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah I got in some hot water with my teacher. He's a real piece of work." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hopefully you didn't sock him." Kozik said with a smile before kissing Gemma's cheek.

"Thanks for the great meal Gemma. We gotta head out." Kozik said taking Miles with him.

"Jee you can't stay and make my day even more amazing? Too bad." I said as he exited.

"Retract that claws Rory girl. He's just pissed he'll never get ya in the sack." Chibs put his arm around my shoulders and I rubbed my neck.

"Yeah well who knows if I even have a boyfriend still. He might just get a pity fuck." I said jokingly but Chibs shook his head.

"Hey! You made a promise to Juicy boy. Don' think I won't be watchin' out for him too. You two belong together. You'll work it out." Chibs said sternly before kissing my head.

"Please just tell me there is some sort of sweet something to drown my sorrows." I asked and Gemma handed me a bowl of vanilla ice cream with a piece of cherry pie in it.

"God that looks beautiful." I said taking it quickly.

"Tara's in the living room. Go keep her company while I finish packing up his leftovers." Gemma said as Chibs leaned against the counter.

"Okay." I said completely entranced by my sweets.

"Don't think I won't be asking about that rude Irish prick that hung up on me earlier either." Gemma pointed her knife at me.

"Yeh know what they say about havin' more den one of us in yer life." Chibs chimed in and I left them in the kitchen to find Tara balancing her bowl on her growing belly as she watched Abel sleep. She smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hey how was class?" She asked me gently bringing my mind back to the suspicious doctor.

"Well I was kicked out for having an outburst." I explained and she looked shocked.

"Oh no. What happened?" She asked and I shook my head.

"It's not a big deal but I do have a question for you." I put my spoon down and looked over at her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What do you know about a Dr. Aiden Collins?" I asked ready to get all the information I could on my current obstacle. If I was going to make this work then I would need to figure out if Dr. Collins was an friend or enemy.


	3. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Authors Note: Sorry this one took a bit longer. The snippets have been out a few days on my tumblr so be sure to check them out. I hope you enjoy the update and if you're into Teen Wolf check out my new story called Strangers.  
**

* * *

**[Jax's POV]**

I had scored a notebook from one of the guards and had picked up a hobby of writing down my thoughts in between time. I figured it was a trait I had picked up from my father but I didn't want to share that with the club. My main objective was to focus on my family and getting out of here in one piece. I heard the guard walking down the hallway and looked up.

"Let's go Teller. You've got a visitor." He said making me close my book and put it under my pillow before letting him lead me towards the enclosed visitor's center. In one more week we would get our actual visitation rights back which would be nice to actually be able to see our families without there being a thick glass window between us and them. Tara was supposed to come visit me today and tell me about her doctor's appointment but I was slightly disappointed when I saw Rory sitting on the other side of the glass. I picked up the phone and looked at her.

"Wow, don't look so disappointed to see me asshole." Rory said making me sigh.

"Is everything alright with Tara? It's not the baby is it?" A panic set in and she shook her head quickly.

"No no she just was having really bad morning sickness. It could have to do with Miles burning tuna fish in the microwave at the clubhouse." Rory explained making me feel bad for anyone who'd have to smell that.

"You look like shit." I said looking at how worn out Rory looked.

"You're one to talk there, Jarhead. How's the side?" She asked and I patted it softly.

"Still healing but doesn't hurt as bad anymore. How's the face?" I gestured to the healing mark from the Russians that attacked her that would no doubt leave a faded scar on her face.

"Ugly as ever." She teased with a smile. Even her smile looked tired.

"How are you doing Ar? You seriously look like you need a vacation." I pointed out and she shook her head.

"Maybe I'll take one once you guys get out. Everything just keeps piling up and I'm just trying to keep up." She explained.

"Is Mom helping you out?" I asked and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"There's only so much she can do Jax. Between everything with work and taking these night classes on top of making sure I'm there with Tara for her birthing classes and making sure the gym gets put together properly…It's just taking a lot out of me." She ran her hand through her hair and I frowned.

"I didn't know you were doing the birthing classes too. I couldn't possibly thank you enough Ar." I said grateful that Tara wasn't going through this alone.

"You're my brother Jax. That makes her family. I'd do anything for you guys. But I did bring you something." She reached into her pocket and held a piece of paper up to the window. It was the most recent sonogram of the baby.

"Looks like you were right. It's a boy." I couldn't help but smile.

"My boy. He looks like he's getting big." I said running my finger over the glass.

"He is and he's healthy. They both are. Tara wanted me to show you but she also sent you one so you'll get it in your next letter." Rory said as I stared at the picture.

"Abel's gonna be a big brother. Damn I hate being in here." I sighed frustrated.

"He's going to be a big brother just like you and I have no doubts he'll do just as amazing at it. Trust me, we are in the process of planning a baby shower so be thankful you're in here. Gemma is slowly driving me crazy." She said making me laugh.

"How do you go to your classes if you're planning parties with my mom?" I asked curious and she gave me a strange look.

"Well time management is kind of kicking my ass and I've already gotten in trouble once with the instructor but I'm thinking of asking Margret if I can just remain a part time ER nurse or something." She said and I shook my head.

"Don't go putting your shit on hold Rory. Get the classes done and advance. You were meant to help people and that's what you're gonna do. I'm already proud as hell of you for doing all the shit you're doing now. You deserve this. Don't give up." I said wishing I could give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"The irony of a pep talk in lock up." Rory joked.

"We're all proud of you Rory…especially your dad." I caught her attention.

"You've talked to my dad?" She asked.

"Not in person, we've got connects and we are keeping him posted on how you are. He can't believe you are in a medical field. Otto said he even got choked up. You are making us all insanely proud Ar. Don't give up on yourself." I said making her smile and bit her lip to keep from getting weepy.

"I'm really trying Jax. If this teacher didn't want to get in my pants I'd probably have been fired anyway." She said honestly catching me off guard.

"What? Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"He's a new surgeon at St. Thomas. I'm probably the only one at St. Thomas other than your wife who hasn't willing thrown their ass at him already. I suppose that's why he's taken some sort of interest in me." Rory explained and I got a bad vibe from this mystery guy already.

"Have you talked to Juice about this?" I asked and she huffed.

"We haven't talked since the Kozik stuff. Right now I'm just getting through it. He hasn't tried anything so I'm not really worried. Plus he's about my size. I could take him." Rory said with a laugh but I could see she was pained.

"You know he misses the hell out of you right? He knows he was stupid about the whole thing but honestly if it were me…I'd be pissed too." She glared at me.

"So because I didn't throat punch a drunken Kozik I'm sleeping with him?" She asked me.

"No but its not easy being with someone and knowing that there are a million other guys out there who deserve someone as great as you a lot more then someone like Juice. It's not like we're in here scoping out hot pieces of ass." I tried to explain and she rolled her eyes.

"So he makes me feel like a slut because he's locked up and I'm not ugly? That sounds completely fair." She said leaning on her elbow. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I never thought I'd see you like this?" I said making her eye me.

"Annoyed and tired?" She asked.

"Dedicated and in love. It's strange to think that it's because of Juice but the way you get angry with him for being a dick but that love never leaving your eyes…it's crazy." I pointed out and she blushed slightly.

"Shut up." She said making me laugh.

"Honestly between everything I'm doing now the last thing I'm worried about is Juice…or Kozik or this doctor. I'm keeping my head in the game and that's it." She said firmly as the guard called time.

"Just try not to be so hard on the guy. It's not easy being in love and being caged away." I said making Rory purse her lip at me.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell the others to stay safe and you take it easy." She said as she stood up.

"Love you kid." I said smirking knowing she hated when I called her a kid.

"Love you too Ken doll." I rubbed the top of my head at the comment. She was going to be on my ass about my haircut for the longest time. I just knew it. As I left the room I was led out to the yard where the others sat talking and playing cards.

"How's Tara doing?" Bobby asked.

"She couldn't make it. Rory came instead." Juice's head shot up from his hand of cards.

"How's she doing?" Clay asked.

"She's good, looks worn out but good. She said Tara's having a boy." I smiled and the others patted me on the back.

"That's awesome man. Congrats." Tig patted me on the back.

"Everything running smoothly with the guns?" Clay asked.

"We didn't talk business. She's spreading herself pretty thin with trying to take care of everything. She's going to need a serious break once we get out." I said making Bobby and Tig nod agreeing.

"She say anything else?" Juice asked making the boys look at him.

"She said she's trying not to focus on anything other than work but I could tell it's killing her to not talk to you." I said honestly making him frown and look away.

"Pull yourself together, Juicy. You know Kozik's got nothing on you." Bobby said making Juice.

"Yeah right." He mumbled.

"It's true. He may be a snake for kissing your girl but Rory's all about you, brother." Tig said making Juice roll his eyes much like Rory had.

"How do you know that?" Juice asked sounding sincerely unsure.

"Because she stayed." I said simply catching his attention again. He let out a breath before shaking his head.

"Give her a call. Work it out." Bobby added as they got back to their game. Clay looked over at me and I gave him a slight nod letting him know everything was fine.

**[Rory's POV]**

I met Gemma and Lyla at the party store to gather things for Tara's baby shower but it would appear they already had two basket's full.

"Hey baby how is my boy doing?" Gemma asked kissing my cheek.

"He's doing as good as expected but he's certainly moving a lot better." I said looking into Lyla's basket that was full of party games.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Gemma asked with a smile.

"He's thrilled but I could tell he was disappointed that he was missing out on all of this." I said seeing Gemma frown.

"Well maybe they'll have another one and he'll be out for it." Lyla said making Gemma and I laugh.

"God let's hope not. Two boys are enough." I said getting a scowl from Gemma who threw one of the rolls of streamers at me.

"With our luck they'd end up having a girl and I can't handle that." Gemma added.

"You don't like raising girls?" Lyla asked with a laugh.

"Look how this one turned out, total pain in my ass." Gemma pointed at me and I smiled wide.

"I love you too." I teased. I watched as Gemma pulled more things into the baskets.

"Are we going to use all of this?" I asked and Gemma glared.

"Yes smartass and don't think you're getting out of helping set up either. That doctor can find someone else to hold his dick for a while." She said making Lyla laugh.

"I already told him I was leaving early. Besides you know I'm great at setting up for parties." I pointed out leaning on the basket.

"Really?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah I helped Gemma set up for many parties when I was just a kid." I said making Gemma sigh.

"It's true. She does have a knack for it oddly enough." Gemma said without looking away from the goodie bags.

"That's great…because I was kind of hoping you would help me with the wedding." Lyla said making Gemma and I look at her.

"That's kind of a big party. Are you sure you want me to help with that?" I asked confused as to why Lyla didn't get a wedding planner.

"No one really knows Op and I like you. I want something tasteful but still real to who we are. I can pay you if you need me to." Lyla said and I put my hand up.

"No way, I'd love to help." I said and she clapped her hands together with excitement before hugging me tightly. Gemma smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. Planning a wedding on top of everything else was stupid to agree to but she was right. I had gone to the trouble of actually getting to know Lyla for herself so there really was no one else who could put together something appropriate and original. My phone started ringing and I pulled out of the hug.

"Sorry, it's Stockton. Let me make sure it's not Jax." I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked only to hear someone clear their throat.

"Um…yeah I guess." Juice's voice came through and I was surprised.

"Juice?" I asked already knowing it was him.

"Yeah were you expecting someone else?" He asked curiously.

"Well seeing as how we haven't talked since you pretty much accused me of cheating on you I was expecting anyone but you." I said still a little perturbed with him.

"I'm sorry…for all of that." He sounded sad but I didn't want to cave.

"I'll take that into consideration." I said turning back to Gemma and Lyla who stood looking confused.

"I was calling because…I miss you and I was wondering if maybe you could come and visit me…when you aren't busy." Juice said as Gemma and Lyla got closer to listen.

"I'm always busy Juice." Gemma hit my arm and I made a face at her.

"I mean…I can try but I don't want to spend it arguing with you." I warned.

"I promise not to argue." I could hear the uplift in his tone.

"Sure you want to make that promise?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"I just want to see your face." Juice said sounding genuine.

"Next week you guys get your visitation back. I guess I'll see you then." I said as my work pager went off on my hip.

"Thank you." Juice said softly.

"Don't make me regret it." I said with a sigh.

"I love you Rory." Juice said making my stomach flutter a bit.

"I love you too." I hung up the phone before looking at Gemma and Lyla who had smug smiles.

"Shut up." I said shoving the phone in my pocket.

"So I guess you and Juice made up." Gemma said smugly.

"No I just agreed to go see him. It's not a big deal." I said brushing it off.

"Mmhm I'm sure it's not." Gemma started pushing her loaded basket to the front of the store.

"Look I have to get out of here." I said showing her my pager going off.

"You still coming with us tonight to check out the new house, right?" Lyla asked me.

"Yeah I'll be there." I said giving her arm a squeeze.

"I'll drop these decorations off at your place and we'll get started tomorrow morning." Gemma kissed my cheek again as I rushed out of the store to get to St. Thomas. I managed to get to my class early enough to find out that it was pushed back an hour. I sat down at the table and started going through my folder that was now attached to my hip with everything I was currently involved in from the gym to now planning a wedding for Lyla and Op. I had the papers spread out across the table and was quickly losing myself in trying to sort it all out when I was startled by the door opening.

"Trying to make me look bad I see." It was Dr. Collins.

"Sorry Doctor-" He stopped me.

"When it's just you and I, please call me Aiden." He said with a smile.

"Well Aiden, I'm not trying to make anyone look bad. I'm merely trying to work on organizing my life." I said gesturing to the papers. He sat down in front of me and looked at the papers.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you have a lot on your plate. How does one manage all of this and not have a heart attack?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"I wish I could say lots of stress releasing sex but right now just caffeine." I joked making him laugh.

"I imagine you aren't having much of that." His words made me look at him confused.

"Oh I mean because your boyfriend is locked up, is all. I'm not saying you aren't sexually attractive." I laughed as Aiden stuttered.

"Please stop me." He begged.

"No please continue to babble. It's rather entertaining." I said with a laugh.

"I honestly didn't mean anything by it." He said and I put my hand up.

"It's okay. Though I'd like to know how you knew about my boyfriend." I said making him smirk.

"People talk." He put his coffee to his lips and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't believe everything you hear." I said pointing my pen at him.

"Ah but I wasn't wrong about the boyfriend. How about that you spent your youth abroad?" He asked.

"Wow, are you google searching me?" I laughed.

"Possibly but I think it's wonderful that you spent some time in Belfast. I was actually born in a town just outside of Belfast." He said making my eyes go wide.

"No way? Small world." I said leaning back in my seat.

"I've also heard you lost your mum when you were younger. I truly am sorry to hear that." He said and I gave a weak smile.

"It's okay. I've done okay with the family I have now." I said proudly.

"The woman on the phone…is that your adoptive mother?" He asked.

"Gemma? No but she's like my mother. No one really adopted me, the club just took care of me." I said thinking back to when I was a kid.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I read…nevermind." I looked at him curiously.

"You read what? Have you been going through my personal file?" I asked shocked.

"What? No of course not!" He said looking nervous.

"You know that's illegal, right?" I said but it only took a moment for us both to realize what I had just said and laughed. The irony of me telling him something was illegal made for a funny tension breaker.

"Look I'm sorry I went into your file. I just wanted to get to know you a little better." He admitted.

"Why not just ask?" I asked but he eyed my paperwork.

"Well you seem a bit distracted for coffee dates." He teased.

"That and I'm a little too _taken_ for dates." I pointed out.

"Then how about I make you an offer?" He said leaning forward on the table.

"What kind of an offer?" I asked intrigued as he moved closer.

"This class is clearly a big hassle for you in all of this chaos you call a life so why not drop the class?" He asked me and I was surprised.

"Because I can't?" I said unsure if there was a correct answer.

"Of course you can. However-" I cut him off.

"I knew there was a catch. You aren't the only Irishmen in my life. I know when you guys are trying to play tricks." I pointed out making him smile.

"You can drop the class if you agree to be my on call nurse." My eyes went wide a bit.

"What does an on call nurse job entail exactly?" I asked suspicious.

"Well you manage to work your normal hours putting band aids on and casting broken limbs so why not have you follow me around and doing your job. That way you get hands on training and I get to know you better as a colleague." I tried to read his face but he wasn't as easy as I thought to read.

"Why would you do that for me?" I asked squinting at him.

"Because I like you and I would like to get to know you for you instead of having to snoop in your file or ask the other ladies that work here." He said bluntly.

"I already told you that I'm with someone-" He laughed out loud.

"I'm not asking to take you out on a date, I'm merely trying to help you out as a gesture of a hopeful friendship. I'll even help you organize this mess." He put his hands down on my papers and I bit my lip.

"Can I think about it?" I asked making him sigh.

"Of course you can but I won't keep the offer on the table long. I'm in need of an on call nurse now so please think quickly." He said just as my phone went off.

"Sorry." I said picking it up.

"It's fine." He sat back in his chair as I read the text from Gemma.

**_Gemma_**:_ I've decided to host the Taste Of Charming this year. See if someone from the hospital will make a donation._

"You can't be serious." I said aloud as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Everything alright?" Aiden asked and I looked up at him.

"Well it would appear Gemma will be hosting the Taste of Charming this year so now I have to find someone to make a donation." I turned my phone off and sighed.

"That's simple. I'm sure I can convince Margret to make one." He said and I shook my head.

"That's great but knowing Gemma she'll want to go all out and it's not like I have 5 grand lying around to spend on a carnival for the people of Charming." I pointed out but Aiden just chuckled.

"You better stop worrying so much. You'll start to wrinkle that pretty face." Aiden stood up as the classroom doors opened and the other students started to shuffle in. I gathered my papers and kept glancing at Aiden trying to figure him out. I texted Gemma back before putting my phone on silence and prepared myself for today's lesson.

**[Gemma's POV]**

After leaving the party store with Lyla and running into the inauguration of Jacob Hale as the new Mayor of Charming I was thoroughly disgusted with my town. The boys have been locked up in Stockton for a few months now and it seems the town had wanted nothing to do with us anymore but I knew I had to find a way to get the club back in the good graces of Charming. The last thing we needed was trouble in our own town. The first thing that came to mind was the carnival. With the 4th of July coming up it would be the perfect way to show the town we still cared about them even when our backs are against the walls. I started making calls to all the local business and had Lyla tell Opie I was going to need to talk to him later as I texted Rory letting her know that we'll be in need of a donation from St. Thomas. I walked into the office at the shop to see Piney sitting in the chair.

"Get everything you needed for the shower?" Piney asked.

"And then some. How good are you at blowing up balloons?" I asked randomly earning a strange look. My phone beeped and I looked at the text I got from Rory.

_**Rory**: YOU ARE KILLING ME!_

"Child please." I put the phone back in my purse and Piney still was baffled.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked finally.

"We are going to hold this years Taste of Charming. Now that that prick Hale is the mayor he is going to do whatever it takes to pull the people of Charming away from us. We can't let that happen." I said confidently.

"Are you serious? We don't have the resources to do that right now." Piney pointed out and I could see he was stressed.

"Rory's going to help me." I said and that just seemed to fuel his irritation.

"She's got enough on her plate right now." Piney put the piece of paper that he had in his hand back on the desk. I sat my purse down and walked over to him.

"What's really going on here?" I asked gesturing to the paper. He let out a sigh and adjusted his oxygen tubes.

"I got a letter from the bank today. It would appear that with Rory's birthday coming up the trust fund that was set up will be sent to her." I was confused by Piney's words.

"What trust fund? Who set it up?" I asked curious.

"I set it up for her...after I filed the paper work." Piney locked eyes with me.

"Paperwork for what?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"After Caroline was killed Lenny reached out to me. Asked me to take care of Rory and make sure she had a good future." Piney explained.

"Well we've all tried to do that." I said a little offended.

"No no he wanted me to take care of her like a parent. A real parent." Piney sighed.

"What are you talking about Piney?" I finally was fed up.

"I adopted Rory! I...I'm legally responsible for her and on paper...I'm her father." Piney finally came out with it and I was shocked.

"Jesus Christ." I said trying to wrap my head around the revelation.

"She doesn't know. No one does but the letter will be sent to her and she'll find out." He pushed the letter away from himself.

"How the hell did you manage to keep this under wraps for what? 7 years? I mean Jesus, Piney." I put my hand on my head knowing this would either be a disaster or no big deal but we never got lucky enough for it to be no big deal.

"She was gone making a life for herself in New York. I figured it wouldn't matter. I never thought she'd come home." Piney admitted and I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. None of us thought she'd ever come back here but she had and she was making a life for herself.

"Why you? Why would Lenny reach out to you out of everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Because he knew I slept with Caroline." Now that blew me away. I had no idea Piney had sex with Rory's crazy mother.

"What? When?" I asked shocked.

"After Lenny got convicted. She was in a bad place and I was trying to comfort her so she didn't relapse and things just happened. I'm not proud of it but Lenny forgave me and said that I'd make a better father for Rory then he ever would. Truth is, I was barely getting by with trying to raise Opie but I didn't have the heart to tell him I couldn't handle it." Piney explained.

"So you felt obligated?" I asked and his eyes shot to me.

"No! I love Rory like she is my own and I'd die to protect her. I just knew she could do better...better then all of this." I watched Piney battle within his own mind.

"We best keep this under wraps as long as we can. I'll see if there is anything we can do as far as keeping it from her but I don't know how successful I'll be." I said with a sigh.

"Queen of secrets? Should be easy for you." Piney said making me cut my eyes at him.

"Got something you need to get off your chest?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Course not. I don't think this carnival thing is a good idea but I'll mention it to the boys." Piney said getting out of the chair.

"What's good for Charming is good for the club." I said confidently before picking my purse back up.

"Sure it is." Piney walked out of the office into the garage. I heard a bike pulling up and saw Opie. I grabbed my purse and walked out towards him.

"Hey Ma' everything okay?" He greeted me.

"Yeah sweetheart I was just wondering if I could get some help. I want to do a carnival for the town. Sort of like the Taste of Charming event but sponsored by the club. It will help stay in good with the town now that Jacob Hale has taken over." I explained and he looked at the garage before looking back at me.

"I guess. I mean what do you need from me?" Opie asked looking unsure.

"Just for you to do fireworks. I'll guilt some of the others into other things." I patted his cut and he smiled.

"Not sure we really have the cash flow for this Gem." Opie said and I smiled.

"Leave it to me." I kissed his cheek before walking past him. I remembered he was going to be looking for houses with Lyla and Rory tonight and figured they would talk about it. My job was to drop the decorations off at Rory's house and get started on looking into carnival rides. I also needed to figure out how much I'd need exactly to get this thing off the ground before the 4th.

**[Rory's POV]**

All through class Aiden had eyed me and I felt an overwhelming pressure growing in my chest. I had talked to Tara about his offer over lunch and she also seemed suspicious of his intentions. After work I went home to find all of the decorations for Tara's baby shower still in boxes with a note that said Gemma would be making some phone calls about this bright idea of hers. I let out a sigh before crumpling it up and just as I started to pull things from the box she called me.

"Hey baby did you get my note?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah I got it. Thanks for leaving me hanging." I said sounding a bit more irritated then I wanted.

"What's got your panties twisted?" Gemma asked as I heard the front door open and Opie peak his head in. I put my hand up and he nodded.

"It's nothing...but I might have a way of getting out of those classes." I said.

"How's that?" Gemma asked flatly.

"Dr. Collins offered me a job as his on call personal nurse. I'd get the training and get paid to be there since I'd already be working." I explained seeing Opie make a face while I spoke to Gemma.

"Are you sure you aren't fucking this guy?" Gemma asked frustrating me more.

"No! Jesus Christ." I ran my hand through my hair.

"It sounds like he really wants to get in your pants baby. Maybe you should think about it." Gemma said and I rolled my eyes.

"Duely noted. Look Op is here and I need to change before we head out. I'll talk to you in the morning." I said trying to get off the phone.

"Just sleep on it Rory. Don't go committing to anything just yet. We still have to find a way to get this money." Gemma said making me bit my lip.

"Yeah I got it. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Op.

"He wants you to be his personal, on-call nurse?" Opie asked as I moved around to get my things.

"Yeah, it'd be like work without the classes because he'd be teaching me on the spot." I explained further.

"Sounds…personal." The tone in Opie's voice made me stop what I was doing and look at him as he held back a smirk.

"Don't give me that tone. It's just a job." I pointed at him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sounds like it. Sounds like you are definitely going to get worked." He teased and I threw my bag on the bed.

"Okay that's it. I don't need to hear another lecture about being faithful." I was so tired of people looking at me and thinking I was going to up and screw Juice over. I made one mistake with Kozik and it wasn't even as bad as what he had done to me yet I was the cheater of the relationship.

"Hey come here. Will you just relax and listen for a minute." I tried to storm past Opie but he grabbed my arm sitting on the bed.

"I'm…I'm just so tired of people thinking I'm being deceitful just because everyone else here lives in lies. That's not who I am." I couldn't even meet Opie's eyes when I said it. All of this pressure of being perfect while keeping this family together were wearing me down.

"I know that. I know better than anyone okay? That's why I love you." I looked at Opie and realized he had been teasing me earlier but truly knew what I was about. He knew I wasn't my father. I wasn't about being unfaithful. I was about family.

"I'd be lost without you Op." Opie stood up and hugged me tightly. Lyla knocked on the door and smiled at us._**  
**_

"Ready to go find our new home?" She asked and Opie and I chuckled.

"Let's get this done." I said following them out.

We had gone to three different houses before Opie and Lyla agreed on one they both liked. It wasn't bad at all. It was in a nice area with a big backyard for the kids to play in and 3 bedrooms so the boys could share and Ellie would get her very own room which is every girls dream. They actually signed the papers on the spot they loved it so much. I knew leaving the old house was going to be a big step for Op but it was time for him to try and move on to his new life. He couldn't keep living with the ghost of Donna. It wasn't good for him or the kids and Lyla seemed to really love him. They dropped me off around midnight which sucked because I had to decorate for the baby shower by myself while Max snored on my bed. I had stumbled across a photo album of my own while setting up and decided it was time for a break. There were pictures of me as a baby with my dad and some of the others. Quite a few with me and the boys up to no good. The one I like the most was the only one I had of both my parents and I. I was about a year old and my dad was holding me on his bike while my mom held the biggest smile on her face. It was hard not to smile just looking at the frozen memory. The one next to it was of Piney teaching me and Opie how to ride a bike. I couldn't think of anyone who felt more like a father to me after my dad was locked up then Piney. In a world full of boys he treated me like I was his little girl.

I shut the book and went back to decorating. It was about 3 AM when I finally finished and I knew Gemma would be arriving early so I threw myself into bed next to Max, completely exhausted. My mind went to Juice. I missed him like crazy whenever I laid in bed. Not having him there next to me drove me crazy for multiple reasons. I thought about what life would be like once he got out and how far we'd go with playing house. Would he stick around if I couldn't give him a son? What if I couldn't bring myself to being called his old lady all the time? Questions plagued me for another hour or so before the exhaustion finally took me out. Everything seemed like a blur when Gemma arrived bright and early to be surprised by the house being decorated already. She started working on the food and I decided to call into work sick. I rolled out of bed and tried to pull myself together as Lyla and the others started to arrive.

"You look like shit." Lyla said with a laugh.

"It was a long night decorating by myself." I said hearing Gemma click her tongue against her teeth.

"I told you I'd help you in the morning." Gemma said as I drank my third cup of coffee.

"Don't start okay. Did you at least find out what bank I have to rob to put this stupid thing together?" I asked annoyed and Gemma turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Look I'm trying to keep this town on our side. We've all got people we love in Stockton so it's a little hard to do that when we are being painted as the problem." Gemma defended.

"We are the problem. Do you honestly think Charming wouldn't be better off without Samcro and all the MC shit? Get real Gemma." I sipped my coffee and saw Lyla's eyes go wide.

"Excuse me?" Gemma said sticking her hip out.

"Jacob Hale doesn't have to campaign to let people know Charming is better off without Samcro. Everyone already knows it. They are the ones who end up in the line of fire when shit goes south. We chose this life but we are choosing it for the people of Charming by living here." I said boldly. I wouldn't normally go down this road but the exhaustion was getting to me obviously.

"The club made this town. Without Samcro, Charming would have been run through years ago." Gemma said pointing at me.

"They're run through every Tuesday and Thursday with guns. Guess they didn't dodge that bullet entirely huh?" I picked up my mug as Tara walked in and was greeted by the others. She looked at me and Gemma who still stood disgruntled.

"Did I miss something?" She asked with a worried smile. I just held my coffee mug up and smiled.

"Just some family bonding. Let's eat." I said feeling drunk on my caffeine high. Gemma had managed to avoid me for most of the party and I tried to keep a smile on while Tara opened her gifts and played baby shower games but I jumped at the first opportunity to leave the room when someone knocked. I was surprised to see Aiden standing on the other side of the door with a basket full of gifts.

"Dr. Collins...what are you? How did you?" I looked around and he smiled.

"I thought we agreed you call me Aiden outside of the office?" He said and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked leaning on the door.

"Well I heard that Ms. Knowles was having a baby shower and since Margret is on a conference call in Arizona I decided to bring the gift by. I got your address out of your file." He said making me laugh.

"Your creeper tactics continue you astonish me." I said making him laugh.

"May I come in?" He asked and I moved out of the way letting him in. The other women ogled him but Tara looked shocked.

"Dr. Collins? What are you doing here?" She asked and I saw Gemma's face shift.

"The rude doctor? I should have known." Gemma added.

"My apologies for interrupting. Margret wanted me to drop this gift off on behalf of all of us at St. Thomas." He smiled at her handing her the big basket.

"Oh wow. Thank you. That's very sweet of you." Tara said.

"Is that all?" Gemma asked and I let out a sigh.

"Actually no. I was hoping to steal a few moments of your time, Rory?" He turned to me and I looked at the others.

"Uh sure. I'll be right back." I said leading him to the back. Gemma looked at me concerned as I pushed the bedroom door shut and turned to face him.

"Clearly I shouldn't be here but I wanted to bring you something." Aiden reached into his jacket and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought you were bringing Tara her gift?" I challenged playfully and he laughed.

"I had to have a reason or else you wouldn't have let me in. This is the real reason I'm here though." He held out a piece of paper and I took it. It was a check and I felt like I got kicked in the chest when I saw the amount.

"What the hell is this for?" I asked looking at the zeros.

"It's for the carnival. I figure if you didn't have to worry about that then you'd have time to focus on things you actually enjoy." He explained.

"This is a check for 10,000 dollars. People don't just give that kind of cash away." I said still holding the check.

"I'm not like most people." He smiled.

"Besides I like to consider it an investment." I looked at him and tried to comprehend this.

"You know, some would consider this a bribe." I pointed out and he smiled.

"You need the money and I need a competent nurse backing me up without drooling over me." He explained making me cock my eyebrow at him.

"Oh so this is because I'm the only one at St. Thomas not fawning over you?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's because I feel you are the best suited for the job. Even if you don't want the job, I want you to have the cash. I love to play games." That last bit threw me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Carnival games. You guarantee me that much and I'll be happy." He had a hypnotizing smirk. He went to leave the room and I stared at the check.

"I'll do it. I'll take the job." I said making him turn around with a grin.

"I knew you would. A girl like you is intrigued by two things, one being a challenge." He said opening the door.

"What's the second thing?" I asked making him look over his shoulder slowly.

"The mystery of it all." He said. I stared at him for a few moments before he left me in the bedroom. I heard the front door shut and sat down on the bed for a minute considering what just happened. There were so many questions that remained unanswered but I had just agreed to a job that could potentially cause a lot of issues. It could also be my ticket out of Charming if I ever needed one. Being Aiden's right hand could put my name up there for a lot of job offers if I ever had to leave unexpectedly. My mind immediately scalded itself for thinking I would ever need a back up plan. That thought takes me back to when Juice and I first started dating and Gemma bought the house for me. I had come a long way since then and I was more mature then that. I shook off all these thoughts before walking back out to the party. Most of the others were in the kitchen with Lyla getting the cake ready and Gemma and Tara eyed me.

"What did he want?" Gemma asked me looking concerned. I looked down at the check.

"I took the job." I said bluntly. Tara's eyes went wide.

"What? I thought you were going to think about it some more?" She asked but I couldn't take my eyes off the check.

"What did he say to change your mind?" She asked cocking her eyebrow. I couldn't find words to say as I looked up from the check at both of them.

"Rory you can talk to us. Did he threaten you or something?" Tara asked making me shake my head snapping out of it.

"No but here's the money for your carnival. Not everyone has horrible intentions I suppose." I tossed the check on the table in front of Gemma before sitting down on the couch. Gemma looked at the check and back up to me quickly. Lyla had walked in with the cake and both Op's kids on her sides.

"Don't be stupid. If he gave you 10 grand without getting pussy he plans on cashing in one of these days." Gemma looked at Lyla for some sort of back up and her face fell clearly insulted.

"Really? In front of the kids? Come on Gemma." Lyla said before sitting the cake down and rushing the kids off.

"Look I really don't want to talk about this. You've got the money to save the good name of Samcro, I've got a job that will hopefully set up a good path for whatever future I plan on having and everyone's happy." I said looking at all of them. There was a tense moment of silence before Gemma spoke.

"How do you know we can trust this guy?" She asked and I shrugged.

"He hasn't given me a reason not to yet and the only other person who could get any kind of dirt on him is locked up right now." I explained my mind going straight to Juice.

"And how do you think Juice would feel if he knew you took a bribe from this guy?" Gemma asked making me roll my eyes.

"It's a business transaction." I said and Tara laughed.

"It's a bribe hun." Tara patted my hand.

"I need to try this. I'll keep my eyes open but I need to finish this and do something with this medical career. If I want to have a future at all...a family..." I trailed off and heard Gemma sigh.

"You'll get a family baby but you don't have to make deals with devils to get there." She leaned over the table and put her hand on top of my free one.

"Even you have had to make friends with a wolf in sheep's clothing to make your family work Gemma. Why is it different for me?" I asked seeing her retract her hand from mine.

"You don't ever want to live the life I live Aurora. You and I both know that. Don't put yourself in a position to become who I am." Gemma said firmly.

"I just want to protect my family." I said finally watching the girls stare at me. I knew they thought I was crazy. Hell I probably looked bat shit crazy from lack of sleep and so much stress but I knew myself well enough to know that underneath all of the shit that was going on outside of my head, I was buried deep down talking myself through every move I made like a chess player. The only thing I had to do was stay 3 steps ahead.


	4. Family Comes First

**Authors Note: In case you guys haven't caught on each update is like a month or two time. If there is anyway of us getting through S4 before S5 starts then this is what I'll have to do but so far I think it seems to be working. If you get lost or confused at any time please let me know and I'll try and to put more details in or explain things. This almost wraps up the summer time. Make sure you check my blog for the snippets. Lots of love and enjoy the update.  
**

* * *

**[Rory's POV]**

The month of June flew by much faster then I wanted it to and due to everything else going on Gemma pushed the Taste of Charming carnival until the end of July which I thought then was a blessing but now that it was finally here I felt like my head was going to explode. The boys finally got there visitation and I worked out a schedule that was wearing on my body and my car. They all rotated turns but I was driving the 45 minutes out 2 times a day. Once in the morning before I headed in to work with Aiden and once in the afternoon before I checked in on the garage. Miles had pretty much taken over all the remodeling for the gym which I was grateful for but felt horrible that I was putting so much on him at the same time. Phil helped as much as he could but I knew his main focus was getting his patch. Working with Aiden was also not as horrible as I thought it might be. The backlash from all the doting women in my previous class were kind of hysterical but I was surprisingly learning a lot more by doing hands on assistance. Aiden was not as big an ass as I thought he was either. I learned a lot about him growing up in Ireland and was surprised we hadn't crossed paths before with how close he lived to Belfast. He also knew a little about my life here in Charming as well but I didn't want him to get too involved with the life I live. At the end of the day I was still going back to the gym that was secretly storing automatic weapons for the motorcycle club that my father was a founding father of. Wasn't really conversation you had over lunch in the break room. I hadn't gotten up early this morning to check on the progress of the gym and was surprised to see Miles already working.

"I'm seriously going to have to start paying you." I said making him jump.

"No need. I got my patch because of you so consider us even." Miles said with a smile.

"Did you even go home last night? I feel like I only see you here." I asked honestly. He worked harder then most of the guys who had patches.

"I don't need a whole lot of sleep. Not when I have my drug of choice." Miles said making me freeze and look at him. He saw my eyes and his went wide as well.

"Oh no! Caffeine! I meant Coffee. I'm not into drugs. Coffee is what fuels me." Miles covered quickly and I let out a breath.

"You had me worried for a minute." I put hand on my chest and he laughed.

"I've never really been into that kind of stuff. People can barely stand me when I'm on a caffeine high. Anything stronger and I'm afraid someone would just shoot me in the face." He joked and I couldn't help thinking about my mom.

"I take it you aren't drug friendly either." Miles said making me frown.

"It's just...my mom kind of lost herself in the drug world. It was actually one of the main reasons the club outlawed drugs in Charming but that didn't stop her." I shook my head and Miles patted my hand.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Don't be. I despise drugs and I'm glad that if the family business is going to be on the other side of the law it's not pushing drugs." I said making Miles laugh.

"You and me both." Miles added. We both looked across the street and saw the sign go up for the new store that someone recently bought out. The town was starting to make things a bit harder for Jacob Hale then he had originally planned.

"I talked to the guy who bought that place out. You'll never guess what he's opening." Miles said as I watched the guy put up paper in the windows so no one could see in.

"It better not be a porn shop or I'll be seriously pissed." I said still staring.

"Not quite. It's a herbal colonic and pot shop." Miles said making me look over at him.

"Herbal colonic and pot shop? Are you serious?" I asked with a laugh.

"Very. They've already tried to contract me to help them set up." Miles informed me making me laugh harder.

"They are trying to steal my main man!? Not a chance." I put my arm around his shoulders and he blushed.

"You're um...you're okay with weed right? I mean-" I cut Miles off.

"Weed is fine. I'm talking harder drugs like crank. Weed is practically-" Miles cut me off this time.

"Organic according to our new neighbors." Miles said making me smile. I opened up a few more boxes as Miles and I talked.

"So how are you and Juice? I heard you two are finally talking again." Miles said. He was right. I had visited Juice after talking to him on the phone and we decided that we both would work on jumping down each others throats from now on. He knew that I wouldn't cheat on him and I knew that it wasn't easy being locked up so we tried to compromise.

"Things are good I guess. Months keep passing but it doesn't seem like it's fast enough." I said honestly.

"They're almost halfway there. Summer's almost over and once we get through the holidays it will be right around the corner." Miles said. I couldn't help but think about what holidays would be like with Juice. If he like Halloween as much as I did, would he dress up and humor me? What a family Thanksgiving would be like with having all of them around one big table, eating and laughing at one another or waking up Christmas morning with a tree in the living room of our home while we watched Max tear through wrapping paper to get to chew toys. It all seemed nice in my head but I wasn't sure how things would be once the boys finally got out.

"Rory?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Miles standing in front of me.

"Sorry I kind of spaced out just then. What were we talking about?" I asked him and he laughed.

"We were talking about how you were going to be late for your morning visit with Juice if you didn't get out of here." I looked at the clock on the freshly painted wall and realized he was right.

"Shit I'm sorry. I know you wanted to show me something." I put my hand on my head and he shook his head.

"Don't' worry about it. I just wanted you to look at the dedication plaques but we can do that another day. We're all going to have to get out of here soon anyway to finish setting up for the carnival." Miles said. It was hard to believe it was finally here but thanks to Aiden's 10 grand the carnival was going to be amazing. We had put up flyers last week and the town buzz was great.

"I guess I better head over to see if Chibs is still riding out with me or not. I'll see you later though." I kissed his cheek and he blushed again.

"Tell Juice I said hello." Miles called as I walked out and got in the car to head towards the carnival. I could see the ferris wheel a mile away and I felt a bit of excitement in my stomach as I parked the car. I saw Chibs smoking a cigarette while Opie unpacked a truck with fireworks in it.

"Wow that looks incredibly safe." I said walking up to them.

"I tried telling him that 3 times already so if you want to take him please do." Opie said wiping sweat off his face.

"Can't a guy a've a smoke?" Chibs said with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"We need to get going." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Aw ar'e yeh getting conjugal visits with Juicy boy now?" Chibs teased and I glared.

"Considering we aren't married that would be a no but I am on call so I'd like to be able to spend as much time with him as I can in case they call me in." I said checking my watch.

"By they you mean Dr. Collins." Opie said cutting his eyes at me.

"Yes or Margaret. It's my job Opie. You know that." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"The guy puts up 10 G's for this carnival and gets all of your free time in exchange. Seems kind of like he bought you." Opie said making me tilt my head at him.

"You want to talk about your line of work Op?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Chibs on your bike or I'm leaving without you." I warned walking back to the car. I heard Chibs say something to Opie before following me out.

"Make sure you take off early for this thing Rory. We aren't doing all this alone just because your sugar daddy paid for it." I gave Opie the finger before staring up the car and following Chibs off the lot. Getting on the open road towards Stockton always gave me time to clear my head before walking in there. It was hard to visit them in here knowing my dad had been here for most of my life and I still couldn't visit him. I'd give anything just to be able to see his face again. We made good time and went through the search rather quickly and Chibs put his arm around my shoulders as we waited in silence. I felt him look over at me and I opened my eyes.

"Thinkin' bout yer pops?" Chibs asked and I smiled softly.

"It's weird knowing he's here somewhere but I can't see him." I spoke what I was just thinking and Chibs gave me a squeeze.

"I'm sure he wishes he could see yeh too." Chibs kissed my forehead as the buzzer went off for visitation. We all started filing into the visitors area and sat at different tables. I had visited Happy and Tig Wednesday so I assumed Chibs was visiting Bobby. When they let the inmates in I smiled as Juice walked in with more hair on his head then I've ever seen. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"This whole sharing you with the others is slowly killing me." Juice breathed into my neck before letting me go.

"It could be worse. I don't have to visit Clay and Jax as much since they have old lady's of their own." I smiled up at him and he kissed me. The guard cleared his throat when the kiss went a bit longer then it should have.

"Hello beautiful." Juice smiled that huge smile he had as we sat down at our table. He held onto my hands as we talked but I ran my hand through his dark hair.

"This is so different." I said honestly.

"They wont do the mohawk for me so I'll have to leave it like this until I get out and do it myself." He said looking annoyed.

"I kind of like it. You definitely look like a Juan Carlos now. It's pretty sexy." I teased making him lean closer to me.

"You know better then to talk like that when I can't do bad things to you." Juice bit his lip and I gave the back of his hair a tug.

"Maybe it'll be incentive to keep the hair once you're out." I said with a smirk.

"We'll see but enough about my hair. How is the gym coming along?" He asked holding onto my hands again.

"It's incredibly. Miles is pretty much running the show and I will never be able to pay him back for all the work he's putting into it." I explained.

"Guys got a crush on you that's for sure." I gave Juice a look.

"I thought we talked about this?" I said leaning back but Juice laughed.

"I'm not freaking out am I? I think it's sweet. I can at least trust that he won't make a move on you." Juice said making me furrow my eyebrow.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Because he knows I could take him." Juice admitted and I laughed. Kozik was a bit bigger then Juice and could probably do a lot more damage than Miles could.

"He's sweet but he also told me to tell you hello as well so play nice. You'll also be happy to know they are putting a weed shop across the street." Juice laughed.

"What a great set up. Get your ass kicked at the gym and then hit up the weed shop." Juice said making me laugh as well.

"Or a colonic. It's a herbal colonic and weed shop." I corrected and Juice's eyes went wide.

"Well I'm going to have to invest in that clearly." Juice said making me hit his chest.

"How are you guys doing in here? I see Bobby is doing better." I glanced over at Bobby and Chibs.

"Yeah he's doing better and Happy was really grateful that you took care of his mom. His aunt actually sent him a care package with some pictures. Clay hasn't seen much of Gemma though since she started that carnival thing, which isn't that today?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Yeah and it looks great. Opie was unloading the fireworks when I grabbed up Chibs this morning. It should be pretty cool." I said as Juice moved some of my hair off my face.

"I wish I could be there to see it." He frowned and I put my hand on top of his.

"Yeah me too. I've always wanted to give a blow job on a ferris wheel." I teased and he groaned.

"You are so horrible to me sometimes." Juice said making me laugh.

"I'm only hurting myself. Max is getting big but he doesn't cuddle like you do." I said and he rested his elbow on the table.

"Sometimes I forget we even have a dog, is that bad?" Juice admitted with a cringed face.

"I'll send you pictures so you won't forget about us." I smiled.

"I could never forget about my family. I just wish these months would go by faster." Juice said.

"To be honest, I'm barely ever home between work, the gym and the garage. I've also taken on Opie and Lyla's wedding and being Tara's midwife so hopefully once you get out of here everything will be over and slow down." I said.

"I forget to ask about work. How are those classes going? Is that guy still giving you a hard time?" I hadn't gotten around to tell him about Aiden yet so I figured I would go ahead and do that.

"Actually I got a promotion of sorts. Dr. Collins thought it would be better if I stopped taking the classes since I was having trouble focusing on them with everything else going on so he let me sign on as his on call nurse." I explained and Juice's face lit up.

"That's awesome. Congratulations baby. I'm so proud of you." Juice gripped my face and kissed me hard. He rested his forehead against mine until my pager started to go off. The guards let me keep my pager because I had hospital credentials and Juice looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I saw a 9-1-1 call form Aiden.

"I've got to go. Aiden needs me at the hospital." I said putting the pager back on my hip.

"Aiden?" Juice questioned.

"I mean Dr. Collins. I'm sorry I've got to split out of here early." I said standing up.

"Wait we still have like 20 minutes before time." Juice said looking up at me.

"I know and I'm so sorry but I've got to go." I kissed him for a few moments before looking up at Chibs and Bobby who looked confused and ran out the door. I could make it up to Juice but I owed Aiden for helping me out with everything. Things became a lot easier after he gave me the nursing job and the money for the carnival. I couldn't just blow it off.

**[Chibs's POV]**

After watching Rory flee the prison before visiting hours were up I got a suspicious look from Bobby when Juice said it was a hospital emergency. Poor kid looked like someone had pissed in his corn flakes.

"What the hell is that all about?" Bobby asked.

"This new doc she's workin' with is keepin' er pretty busy." I said but Bobby eyed me.

"You think he's working her?" He asked.

"Aye, he keeps er' away from us as much as he can but we've never actually met the bastard." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Well if the guy's trying to screw her it's one thing but if you think he's working her because of the club then you need to let the others know. Have Kozik or someone look into the guy." Bobby said and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna see if I can scoop the prick out first." I said as the guard called time.

"Just be careful. Don't end up in here with the rest of us." Bobby stood up with me and hugged me.

"Aye tell the others I said not to drop the soap." I joked but Bobby rolled his eyes. I walked out and went straight to my bike. I thought for a moment that Rory might have waited for me but that was a stupid assumption. I went straight to St. Thomas to see what the big emergency was but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Excuse me lass I'm looking for Aurora Janowitz." I figured I would ask one of the nurses at the front desk.

"She's busy doing rounds right now." I looked left and saw a man about Rory's age standing there.

"I'm sure. I was checking up on er' since she ran out of her visit today." I said and the guy had the nerve to look me up and down like he was trying to figure out what trashy part of the world I was from.

"And who might you be?" He asked with an accent not quiet as thick is my own.

"Filip...Filip Telford. Who the hell ar'e yeh?" I asked in return before seeing the badge on his shirt.

"I'm Dr. Aiden Collins, Rory's mentor." He said and I looked him up and down like he had done me.

"I should have guessed that. I take it yer the reason she ran out today." I crossed my arms over my chest and he didn't budge.

"As a matter of fact I did. That's why she's an on call nurse. She comes when I call." He spoke as though I were some sort of idiot.

"She's not a dog." I said firmly.

"No you all just run her around like she's one." He said tilting his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I stepped closer to him and he shook his head.

"Rory is a very smart and gifted medical professional yet she wastes her time running to some filthy garage to carry the weight of your little club and working on some gym that who knows what has running through it." He made a face as though he knew exactly how we operated and that worried me slightly.

"Yeh best watch yer tongue boyo before yeh lose it." I warned pointing at him.

"Go ahead then you can sit in Stockton with the rest of them where you belong. Why she wastes her time with you whole lot astounds me." The nurse must have called security because when I made a step towards him I felt an arm stop me.

"It's too bad Juicey boy is locked up. I'd love to see em knock yer teeth down yer throat." Reminding the smug bastard that Rory was indeed off the market.

"Yes because he's been such a problem so far. Perhaps you should really be questioning how strong there bond is if she comes every time I call, hmm?" He whispered before stepping back and looking over my shoulder.

"I told you Mr. Telford I can't just pull Rory out of a patients room. There are others that also need her tender care." He said loudly before smirking at me clearly insinuating and I shrugged out of the guards grip to slug the mouthy bastard in his mouth.

"CHIBS!" I heard Rory yell as she ran from behind me and pushed me away from Aiden as he put a hand to his bloody lip.

"Keep talking shit yeh mouthy bastard." I yelled and Rory put her hand up at me.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" She yelled before checking on Aiden.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and I was in shock that she cared more about his well being then what actually happened.

"Get off of me." I shrugged out of the guards hold and started for the door.

"Aiden, I'm so sorry. Just give me a second." I heard Rory say as she followed me out.

"HEY! CHIBS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She yelled at me as I reached the parking lot.

"Tha' rat bastard's lucky I dindt' knock his teeth out." I admitted.

"So let me get this straight. You encourage me to keep myself busy while Juice is locked up and then try and fuck it up once it's starting to go well?" She said angerily. She had no idea how badly she was being worked over by this guy.

"Aye keep yerself busy but not lettin' some mouthy mick get into yer pants." I said but she threw her hands out.

"That's it! I'm done. I don't want to see you back at the hospital. Any of you." I was stunned that she would go to that extreme.

"Yeh can't seriously be takin' his side? He practically told me he was gonna-" I started to explain but she cut me off.

"No more! If any of you show up at the hospital without some sort of injury I will personally make sure you have one." She pointed at me before running back towards the hospital. I drove to the clubhouse to find all the guys had come back.

"Hey how's Bobby?" Kozik asked and I suddenly remembered what he had said.

"We've got a problem boys. It's Rory." I said sitting at the bar.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Piney asked concerned.

"This Aiden Collins prick has her brainwashed. He's tryin' to pull er' away from the club." I said and Opie leaned against the pool table.

"How do you know that?" Opie asked not seeming surprised.

"He all but told me before I busted his lip." I said as Chucky handed me a beer.

"She's not going to be happy about that." Kozik said sipping his beer.

"She pretty much banned us from the hospital unless we're hurt." I said making Piney sigh.

"Jesus." He shook his head.

"We need information on this guy. If we want to figure him out." Opie said.

"Aye but if yeh didn't notice our intelligence officer is kinda occupied." I said taking a shot.

"I can do it." Chucky spoke up. We all looked at him and realized if Chucky was the best we could do without Juice we were in a lot of trouble.

"How does she act with him?" Kozik asked looking around.

"She pretty much doesn't whatever he asks of her." Opie said sounding annoyed.

"The last month it's gotten worse." I said remembering the job she had taken with him.

"What do we know about him right now?" Opie asked.

"He's got an accent. He's not Scottish but he's got a some sort of an accent. Sounds closer to Belfast though." I said making Piney growl bringing up painful memories.

"So do we think this guy has any ties in Belfast or does he just want to screw Rory?" Kozik asked just as the door to the clubhouse opened abruptly.

"Oh I supposed Chibs caught you up on my personal affairs." It was Rory and she was clearly pissed but I choose to be silent.

_"_We're just having a pre-carnival beer Rory. Maybe you should have one too." Opie let out a heavy sigh as the others sat quietly like myself.

"Cut the crap Op. I'm here to tell you like I told that stubborn ass. I want all of you to stay away from the hospital. I'm not losing my job because you all think everyone's a suspect. The club is the club, you are my family but this is my job. I won't let you guys ruin it." Rory pushed on Opie's chest and he took it as he let her rant.

"Is that all Nurse Janowitz or is there something else?" He said trying to bring her back down to reality with how she was challenging him.

"Yeah wipe that smug grin off your face. It's pissing me off." She huffed before walking back out of the door. A silence grew in the clubhouse again as we listened to her peel out of the lot.

"That was intense." Chucky said making us all look at him again.

"Phil, keep an eye on Rory. I've got to get back to the carnival or else Gemma will have my nuts in a vice." Opie said as Miles and Kozik got up to follow him out. I sat at the bar with Piney silently stewing in my concern for Rory. He clapped a hand on my back.

"She's a smart girl going through a lot right now. We'll keep her safe." He reassured me and I looked over at him.

"I can't let er' get hurt again. I can't." I admitted thinking about everything Rory had been through because of this life. I was grateful Kerrianne had Fiona to keep her out of danger back home but at the same time I was ashamed that we couldn't protect Rory like we did Rory.

"We will. We will." Piney said firmly gripping my shoulder tighter.

**[Clay's POV]**

Tig, Happy, Jax and I were playing cards in the community hall when Juice came walking back in looking like a sad kid. We all looked around at each other as he sat silently.

"How'd your visit go?" Jax asked.

"It was fine." He said and Tig chuckled.

"Did she not like your mexy do or something?" He teased and Juice shrugged.

"Not enough to stay the whole visit." Juice said making us all confused.

"She left early?" I asked and he finally looked up.

"She got a page from the hospital, said it was an emergency." Juice said making Jax sit up quickly.

"Is it Tara? Is she okay?" He asked panicked.

"No no she got this promotion thing and is an on call nurse now for some doctor." Juice explained making Jax relax.

"The doctors at St. Thomas must know her schedule though. She's been visiting us like this for the past two months practically." Tig pointed out.

"They must not care." Juice said dealing himself into the game.

"Tara says their boss has been working with them. I don't see why the lady would give her shit now." Jax said.

"She's not working with her. She's working for some guy named Aiden Collins." Juice looked at the cards in his hand.

"So she just split out of the visit after one call from this guy?" Tig asked making us all look at him.

"Sounds like he doesn't care who she's with." Happy finally spoke up and Juice shook his head.

"Things just got back to normal with us. I can't call her out on this now." Juice admitted and I looked across the table at Jax.

"Maybe she just needs a reminder about her loyalties." I said folding my cards down as Bobby finally joined us. He stopped me as I was going to walk out to make a phone call.

"We might have a problem with Rory." He whispered.

"I'm about to handle it just keep him distracted." I motioned over my shoulder to Juice and he nodded. I walked out and waited in the line for the pay phones. When it was finally my turn I called the clubhouse phone.

"Hello?" It was Chucky.

"Chucky, where's Chibs?" I asked.

"He already left for the carnival." Chucky said and I gritted my teeth.

"Who's there?" I asked and it sounded like someone took the phone from him.

"Hello?" It was Piney this time.

"Hey old man, I just got word that we might be having issues with Rory." I said hearing him sigh.

"We've got it covered." Piney said trying to be short with me.

"I'm sure but I want you to send her to visit me for the afternoon visitation." I said knowing that would piss him off.

"She probably won't come considering she came in here a few hours ago to tell all of us to back off." Piney explained.

"Just tell her old man. I'll take care of it." I said getting annoyed with him drawing this out.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." Piney said with a gruff. I knew exactly what he was talking about and I felt my hands tense.

"Maybe if you could keep things under control while I'm in here I wouldn't have to step in. Just because your son is acting president doesn't mean he out ranks me. Do what I ask." I said before hanging up the phone. I made my way back to the yard and the boys looked at me. They knew I was pissed but I wasn't going to let Rory get sidetracked when we were almost halfway through this term.

**[Rory's POV]**

I was completely mortified by the entire incident with Chibs and Aiden. Margaret sent me home for the rest of the day which is what sparked my rant at the boys but now I was sitting at home not wanting to do anything but hit things. It seemed like I could only have one aspect of my life under control at one time. When things with work were going well everything else was a complete mess. I sat on the couch with Max thinking about how I was in such a good mood thinking about spending the holidays with Juice here and now I wanted to beat the hell out of things. I kicked the wall and instantly regretted it. My phone started going off and I shook my head.

"What now?!" I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Piney.

"I'm in no mood to be lectured Piney." I said and he cleared his throat.

"I was just calling to let you know the prison called. They said they'll let Juice have another visit today if you want to go back up before the carnival." Piney said sounding uninterested in even talking to me.

"Oh...okay. Thanks." I said. An awkward silence settled over the phone and he let out a sigh.

"I've gotta pick up the kids. I guess I'll see you at the carnival." Piney said rushing me off the phone.

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the wall. I had enough time to change before getting to the prison for evening visitation. I took a shower and tried to get the stress of this day off me but it didn't work. I dried my hair and got dressed not even bothering with putting a bunch of make up on to cover the stress lines in my face. I fed Max and turned the TV on for him like I did every time I left the house but as I opened the front door I was surprised to see Aiden standing there.

"You know when you open the door with a frown it really makes it hard for me to comment on the pure unprofessionalism of blowing off lunch with me." I had completely forgotten about lunch with Aiden after Chibs slugged him.

"I'm sorry I guess I was just too embarrassed by my family practically accosting you which by the way I can't apologize enough." I said still feeling horrible now that Aiden's lip was split.

"Your family? I wasn't aware that Mr. Telford was a relative." Aiden said sounding surprised,

"They're all my family. You know what they say, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family." I said with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should rethink that theory and start making some cuts." Aiden said making me laugh. If only it were that easy.

"They're my family not a football team, Aiden." I pointed out.

"Maybe just some revisions then." He joked looking down at his feet and I felt my body relax slightly as he joked.

"I'll be sure to get right on that." I joked back shifting on my feet and wincing at the pain in my toe from kicking the wall.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked reaching out.

"It's nothing I just hurt my foot. It's no big deal." I said leaning back against the door.

"Are you on your way out? I'm sorry." He apologized and I laughed.

"You got punched in the face today because of me and you're apologizing for catching me on my way out? You are constantly confusing me Aiden." I pulled the door shut and he smiled.

"Let me drive you to where it is you are heading to. You can't drive with a bum foot." Aiden offered and I shook my head.

"No it's fine. I can drive just fine." My foot throbbed and he caught me before I fell.

"I can tell. Where are we going?" He asked with a laugh as he ushered me to his car. I didn't think this was a good idea but I needed to get to the prison before visiting hours were up.

"Stockton..." I said and he let out a sigh as he started the car.

"So tell me about who you go out of your way to see." He asked as we drove.

"Well they're all family really." I gave a short answer and he laughed.

"Siblings?" He asked.

"More like uncles, a brother and a boyfriend." I said making him look over at me.

"Oh that's it huh?" He said jokingly but I looked down at my hands.

"A-and my dad." I didn't look over at him but I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. My father was locked up when I was a kid too." He said making me look over at him.

"I guess it's not the sweetest quality to have in common with someone." I said with a slight smile.

"Like you said, you can't pick your family." Aiden repeated me.

"So tell me about this family of yours? They are clearly against any outside influence." He said with a laugh.

"Well my dad was locked up when I was pretty young so the rest of the club sort of stepped up in raising me. I spent a lot of time in Belfast after my mother was killed." I explained.

"Ah so that's where Mr. Telford comes into play. He was like a father to you in your time of need." Aiden said.

"Exactly. The rest of them minus Happy and Kozik I've known my whole life." I said as Aiden tapped on the steering wheel.

"What about this boyfriend. You don't talk much about him but you've made it clear you have one." Aiden said glancing at me.

"Well I met Juice about a year ago and we've been together for a while now." I said honestly.

"But this Juice character is supposed to be locked up for...however long and yet you agreed to stay in a relationship?" Aiden asked like it was crazy.

"Well yeah. We live together and care about each other. We will pick things back up once he's out." I explained and he huffed.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I don't know it just sounds a bit selfish. I mean he prefers you alone and struggling? That doesn't seem fair." Aiden said and I looked at him.

"It's a personal choice as well. He didn't just make me stay with him. I don't want anyone but him and as you can see I'm not really alone...ever." I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"It's you life, I'm just trying to understand." Aiden turned the car off and I looked over at him.

"I appreciate you doing this. You really didn't have to." I said and he reached over and pushed some of my hair off my face much like Juice had done earlier.

"I'll wait out here." He said with a smile. I got out and tried to shake off an awkward feeling as I walked back into the prison. I went through the check again and waited for Juice to come back into the visitation center but to my surprise it wasn't Juice. Clay was the one that sat down in front of me.

"Piney said-" Clay cut me off.

"How are things going Rory?" Clay asked folding his hands on the table. I sat back in the chair realizing I had been set up.

"Why don't you just cut through the shit Clay and tell me what it is you want to talk to me about." I said completely pissed.

"I wanted to know how things were going with the gym and if Gemma was running herself ragged or not. Why do you assume the worst?" He asked innocently but I wasn't buying it.

"Things with the gym are going well, as far as your end of the gym I can't really say considering I have no part in it. Gemma is Gemma and once this carnival is over she will probably put all her time into helping with Lyla's wedding and Tara's pregnancy. I assume the worst because I know how you all operate. Yes I left out of the visitation with Juice early because of my new job and I'm aware that Chibs hit my boss but what I fail to see is why that comes all the way back here and lands me sitting at this table with you like I owe you an explanation." I said honestly and he chuckled.

"It lands you here because you've clearly lost track of your first priority. You are letting this guy blind you to reality." Clay said dropping his act.

"This guy funded your wife's carnival that is supposed to be giving the club good PR with the rest of Charming. He also gave me a job that not only pays the bills but helps me fit everything else I have to do into the day. Where in there have I lost sight of reality Clay?" I asked and he leaned forward.

"Have you looked into this guy at all?" He asked.

"I didn't need to. He's rather forthcoming with his past. He actually lived not too far from Belfast." I said and Clay shook his head.

"You got raped and tortured for over a year in Belfast and this guy isn't even worth checking into? Maybe that head injury is flaring up again." Clay's words made me want to punch him in the mouth and he could tell.

"Now that I have your attention I'm going to say this, whatever you're doing with this guy I don't give a fuck. You can let him have a piece of your ass all you want but the moment your bullshit starts affecting the club it becomes my problem. You keep him away from the club and we won't have to have anymore meetings like this, you got me?" Clay said through gritted teeth. I took a breath and leaned on the table much like Clay had.

"How about you stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of your business?" I said and he moved closer to me.

"How easily you forget that your personal life is my business. While you live and breathe in Charming it will always be my business." Clay said before getting up from the table.

"You want out? You know what you gotta do. Enjoy the carnival." Clay said before leaving me in the visiting center. I sat there for e few moments with my anger before getting up and limping back out to the parking lot. Aiden looked at me and I remained silent.

"How's the boyfriend?" Aiden asked and I lost it. I started hitting the dashboard of his car and he jumped back. I finally managed to contain myself and he sat stunned.

"Oh...kay." Aiden had his hands up and I looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry. This has been the worst day and all I want to do is rage." I gripped my hair and felt him shift next to me.

"Okay well how about just taking your mind off of things?" Aiden suggested. I was baffled.

"After everything that happened today you still want to help me? That's beyond me." I said shaking my head.

"Well if you want to make it up to me how about you go to that carnival with me? I mean I don't know how safe it will be if I go alone and I do have a passion for cotton candy." Aiden smiled and I knew it was probably a bad idea but he deserved to see what his money went towards. Plus there really is nothing more I'd like to do rather then let Clay's henchmen know I'm not backing down.

"I'd love to." I said and Aiden's face lit up. We drove to the carnival and I was actually surprised at how many people had shown up. Kids were running around and the rides were working perfectly. I spotted all of them right away. The twinkly lights of the rides and game booths silhouetted all of them spread out. Lyla was standing with Piney and Opie while they played games with the kids, Gemma held Abel while Tara ate funnel cake and handed raffle tickets out and Chucky handed glow bracelets out. Kozik and Miles tried to out do each other on throwing balls at led milk bottles, Phil and the other prospects made sure the carnies stayed friendly with the residence of Charming while Unser walked carefully through the crowd. It was when Chibs walked out from behind a tree with a cigarette in his mouth that I remembered that these people weren't just my family but my weight.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah it's just..." I paused looking around at everything.

"It came together beautifully." Aiden said and I nodded.

"Even the most beautiful things can have ugly in them though." I added. Chibs looked over and saw me standing with Aiden and his face seemed to fall slightly.

"Did you need me to wait here?" Aiden saw the eye contact I had made and I shook my head.

"No let me introduce you to my family." I put my arm into Aiden's and he didn't seem nervous at all. Chibs had patted Opie's arm and it drew all of their attention to me.

"You aren't here to yell at us again are you?" Opie asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I just wanted you all to meet Dr. Collins. He's the one that funded the carnival and helped me get the promotion at St. Thomas." I said confidently.

"Wow that's a lot of achievements for someone who just moved here. Kind of seems like you're over doing it a tad." Kozik said.

"Well I'm a sucker for a good cause and I know talent when I see it." Aiden said looking over at me. Chibs shifted his weight on his feet for a moment and Aiden looked at him.

"Sorry about earlier as well. Rough day at the office, no hard feelings." Aiden extended his hand and Chibs stared at him before spitting off to the side and walking away. Aiden brought his hand back and Gemma and Tara walked over.

"I see you brought your friend." Gemma gave a fake smile to Aiden.

"You did an amazing job setting this up. Well done." Aiden said to Gemma. She nodded at him and I shook my head.

"Well I guess I'll see you all in a bit." I put my arm back in Aiden's.

"Make sure you're around for fireworks." Gemma called after me and I waved. I looked over my shoulder as they all spoke to one another.

"How about the ferris wheel? It should be beautiful at night, you think?" Aiden suggested and I couldn't help but think of the visit I had with Juice earlier.

"I'll take that smile as a yes?" Aiden said and I nodded. We got on the ferris wheel and I suddenly felt like it was wrong to be on it with Aiden and not Juice.

"Where's your mind right now?" He asked breaking through the silence. I looked over at him as we rode the ferris wheel to the top and it stopped. He pushed my hair out of my face again before moving closer like he was going to kiss me. I turned my head quickly and he caught my cheek.

"Oh...I'm-I'm sorry." He pulled away.

"No it's my fault. I'm out of it right now. Honestly my head is someplace else. I'm sorry if I made you think-" Aiden cut me off.

"I was just trying to get lost with you for a moment. It's okay. As long as you don't tell anyone I made a pass at you only to catch cheek." He teased.

"You know I'm taken right? Everything you're doing is because you honestly think I'm an asset to the medical field right because if it's anything else you're wasting your time. I love Juice." I said honestly and Aiden shook his head.

"Would it be a bit forward if I said I don't think he deserves you?" Aiden said.

"You don't even know him." I said with a frown.

"This whole town doesn't deserve you Rory. You are better than all of this." Aiden waved his hand around at Charming. It was a beautiful sight in the darkness with only the twinkly lights.

"I won't push you but someday you'll have to wake up and realize that your future does not belong here." Aiden said as the ride started to move once more.

"This is my home, these are my people and that's...that's my family. I'm sorry if I made you think walking away from this would ever be an option." The ride came to a stop and he smiled at me.

"One day I hope that changes for you. Goodnight Rory." Aiden kissed my cheek again and I nodded at him as he walked away. I jumped when the fireworks started going off. I looked over and saw Opie, Kozik and Chibs staring at me from where they were. I turned around and saw Piney sitting in a chair staring at me. I walked straight towards him and before he could even say anything I put my hand up to stop him.

"You are the last person I ever thought would throw me to the wolves." I said and he shook his head.

"I didn't-" I cut him off again.

"You just remember the next time the king calls upon you what it felt like to lose Donna." I said pulling back to look at him. He looked stunned and slightly ashamed which only made me feel worse but I walked away from him and leaned against a tree to watch the fireworks alone. I didn't even hear Gemma walk up but I glanced sideways and saw her smoking a joint.

"I see you and the doctor are chummy now." She said offering me the joint but I refused it and didn't say anything.

"Just remember who your family is." Gemma said and I instantly thought back to what Clay said.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget." I kept my eyes on the fireworks but I felt a few pairs of them on me. Two polar opposites were completely right. Aiden was right when he said I'd never go anywhere if I stayed in Charming and Clay was right as well. As long as I lived in Charming, Samcro would run my life. I was starting to question whether or not I wanted to live in the passenger seat of my life or if I could take the wheel and drive right out of Charming.


	5. Grow Up and Be Kids

**Authors Note: This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. I think it's because it's more of a filler chapter but I needed to convey that Rory is mentally lost at this point in the story. I'm sorry if it's not your favorite chapter but please give it a read and let me know what you think. Thank you all for sticking with me! ONLY 11 MORE DAYS!  
**

* * *

**[Opie's POV]**

I waited for Jax to enter the visitation center and when he finally did I got to my feet and hugged him. It was strange trying to get used to his short hair. In a way I felt like this was the grown up Jax. The guy I grew up with was always a long hair, don't care kinda guy but the way he spoke every time I visited him only proved he had grown behind these walls. The rest of the summer was a bit tenser then I thought it would be considering all the things that went down with Rory on the 4th. She has pretty isolated herself personality wise. It was like her body was present and accounted for but she wasn't with us. I had let Jax know what went down after the 4th and he had been trying to put feelers out himself but she was the same way with him.

"How's it going man?" Jax asked me settling into the seat across from me.

"Same shit, different day man. The only thing that's really changing is the weather." I said honestly.

"It's hard to believe it's Fall already. We're almost halfway through this shitstorm." Jax said shaking his head.

"You see it as halfway but who knows how shit will be once you guys get out of here." I said making Jax look interested.

"I take it shit is still icy with Rory?" Jax asked.

"She's like a pod person man. It's freaking me out and I know it's driving the others crazy too. The only person who seems to be leaving her alone is Piney but you know my old man. He isn't about to get in the middle of a bunch of bullshit." I explained.

"How about that Doctor guy? Anymore information on him?" He asked.

"We can't really pinpoint his background but we've got Phil keeping an eye on him just in case." I said making Jax laugh.

"Not very conspicuous." He joked making me laugh with him for a brief moment.

"I don't know man. She's starting to worry me. I feel like I'm talking to a zombie these days. I'm starting to think her getting out of Charming might actually save who she really is." I said making Jax scrunch his face up.

"You really think Charming's the problem? Come on Op. She's got an abundance of shit piled on her plate and having to take orders from all of us has never been her favorite thing. Add a new guy who keeps trying to make her think we're the enemy and you've got what we are dealing with now." Jax said like it was so simple.

"You aren't dealing with it though. I am. You get a few minutes with her ever so often. I see her every day." I folded my hands on the table and Jax sighed.

"I know shit aint easy man but you've gotta tough it out. That's the only thing we could do when you were stuck in here. When we get out, hopefully shit will change for the better." Jax leaned closer and I nodded.

"We'll finish moving into our new place today. Then the wedding plans start." I leaned back in my seat and Jax grinned.

"Sorry I can't exactly do a tux fitting in here." He teased making me dread the wedding altogether.

"I told Lyla that I wasn't wearing a tux. I want this to be as painless as possible." I said watching Jax smile smugly.

"You mean cheap?" Jax ribbed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're just lucky your ass is locked up otherwise you'd be paying for my bachelor party." I warned.

"Who got that lucky task?" Jax asked.

"Kozik, said it was payback for all that shit he caused when you guys first went in." I said with a chuckle.

"Anything else go down with those two?" Jax asked curiously.

"Nah he's getting the freeze just like the rest of us. Hell it might help us if he puts the moves on her. Even if she kicked his nuts up into his throat it would be more of a reaction then we're getting now." I said trying desperately to get Rory out of my head and failing.

"Hey, you got business to think about. Not to mention a wedding and a move so try and focus on you man." Jax said firmly and I rolled my eyes.

"Kids start back up to school next week too." I ran my hand through my hair and Jax laughed.

"Have fun with that." He teased.

"Laugh it up asshole. Abel will be starting preschool by the time you get out of here and the other one will be crying nonstop. You think sleeping is hard now?" I teased right back but he smiled.

"Nah I'll be fine. As long as I got my old lady and my boys, I'll be just fine. Whiny babies have never affected me before. How do you think I've managed to stay friends with you all these years?" Jax said making me want to punch him in the chest but I knew the guard would be a dick.

"Hey do me a favor and drop the soap." I said making him laugh.

"Get out of here man. Finish your house and stop worrying. If shit with Rory gets too bad, send her to visit me." Jax reached across the table and I took his hand pulling him to my chest.

"Take care of yourself brother. I'll see you soon." I said letting him go and walking out of the visitation center. I collected my stuff from the front desk and walked out to my bike. There was already a slight breeze in the air making September weather known to all those who were still stuck in the summer mind frame. I drove past the garage to see it virtually empty and I knew everyone was at the new place. As soon as I pulled up I saw the other bikes and U-Haul trucks lined up out front. I'm sure our new neighbors are thrilled about our arrival. I parked my bike down the street so it wouldn't get messed up in the moving process and walked into the house. The kids were running around out back and I could see Rory painting something with Ellie.

"Hey baby! How's Jax?" Lyla ran up and kissed me.

"He's a shithead. How are things going here?" I asked looking around. Most of the kitchen looked finished but the living room seemed to still be pretty empty.

"Our room is almost finished, the boys room's are a mess but everything is in there needing to be moved and sorted and Ellie has Rory helping her make a sign for her door out back." I glanced out back and shook my head.

"Oh and Gemma took Chucky and Tara to get the school supplies off the list." Lyla added.

"Did you give them money?" I asked and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Of course. Go make sure the kids aren't tearing up the backyard. We've only been here for a few hours." Lyla said before I leaned down and kissed her once more. I walked out back to see the boys throwing a football around with Chibs and Kozik.

"Oy it's bout' time yeh showed up. Been unloadin' yer shit fer hours now." Chibs said hitting my chest.

"Yeah you look all sorts of productive." I said as he threw the ball to Kenny. My eyes wandered over to Rory.

"Still an icebox but that stupid pager hasn't gone off all day so that's a good sign." Chibs said catching me staring.

"Jax said to send her to him if she gets worse. I think she just needs to relax and see we're only trying to protect her." I said not even recognizing her when she smiled talking to Ellie.

"I'm not sur Jackie boy knows just how fucked up this situation is." Chibs said pushing his shades back up on his face as Rory looked over at us. I patted him on the back and walked towards Rory and Ellie.

"What are you guys working on?" I asked and Ellie looked at me.

"It's a name sign for my door." She said and the sign was white with blue and purple letters that spelled out her name.

"That looks great. You'll have to get Rory to help you pick out your clothes for the first day of school next week." I said and Ellie frowned.

"We are avoiding the topic of school." Rory spoke not looking at me. I kneeled down in front of Ellie and looked at her clearly unhappy face.

"Nobody likes school baby but you've got to go. Look at how smart Rory is. She went to school." I said and Rory snorted.

"I went when your daddy and uncle Jax weren't dragging me out to get into trouble." She added and I felt a small sense of relief as she was actually communicating.

"You still went enough to get into nursing school." I said and she turned back to look at me.

"Yeah and now I have a job that everyone hates. A lot of good that did me." Her face was emotionless and I sighed.

"I like school. I love art class it's just…" Ellie broke the awkward silence and I looked up at her again waiting for her to continue.

"I don't want to go back to school. The boys make fun of me." She said looking flushed.

"Do they know your dad's be to prison?" I asked a bit frustrated that I didn't know some punks were making fun of my little girl but Rory laughed.

"Trust me that doesn't help your rep at all." She said continuing to paint.

"It's because I'm not pretty like the other girls." Ellie said making Rory look at her.

"What?! You're very pretty. Just like your momma. Isn't she pretty Rory?" I asked looking over at her.

"No." She said simply still looking at Ellie. I was about to get up and yell when she spoke again.

"You're beautiful like your momma was. Boys that young have a pretty crappy idea of beauty is all." Rory explained and I relaxed but Ellie still looked sad.

"If I were skinny and had a bigger chest do you think they'd think I was pretty?" She asked looking at Rory and I looked to her as well as she sat the paint brush down.

"What you see around here is not beauty, Ellie. You remember what your momma looked like and hold onto that. That's beauty." Ellie smiled and hugged Rory.

"Go show the boys how to throw a football while this dries okay?" Rory said and she ran off towards the boys.

"Thanks for that." I said as she cleaned up the paint.

"You might want to consider getting a framed picture of Donna for the kids to have just in case. She may be gone but she's still their mother." Rory said looking at me.

"They have pictures of Donna." I said and she shrugged picking her bag up.

"Good." She was about to walk past me and I stopped her.

"So you freeze everyone out and pick my dead wife as a means to take a shot at me? Really?" I said making her turn around and look at me.

"I wasn't taking a shot at you Opie. I was merely making sure the kids remembered who their mother was. This life can influence you into thinking something completely different about people you love, especially after they are dead and gone." Rory said completely throwing me.

"Are you talking about your mom?" I asked.

"Everyone makes her out to be some batshit crazy woman but the truth is it's this life that drove her crazy." Rory wasn't making any sense.

"Rory, your mom was a crank addict. She did whatever drug she could get her hands on. That didn't have anything to do with this life." I said honestly and she laughed.

"President for 6 months and you are already walking around blind." Rory frowned but it was mockingly.

"If you are so convinced Charming is the reason for your unhappiness then why are you still here Rory?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Before I'd have answered family but now…I'm not so sure anymore. The last I checked your family was supposed to want you to be happy but mine just seems to put me down for every decision I make." Rory said throwing her hands out to her sides lightly before letting them fall at her waist.

"If you just talked to me then I could help you through whatever's going on inside your head. You know I love you more than anything." I stepped closer to her taking her hand into mine and she just patted the top of my hand before pulling it away.

"I'm fine Opie. Don't worry about me." She lied but I knew there was nothing I could do but watch her walk away.

**[Rory's POV]**

Before I left Lyla and Op's new place, Lyla made sure to remind me about the bridal meeting tonight at Gemma's. I assured her that I would be there and headed out to Stockton to visit Juice. Everyone kept eying me after the carnival like I was some sort of traitor or something so I decided that I was going to keep my distance. I threw myself into work but Aiden had started to act a bit strange after he attempted to kiss me. It sucked but I figured he would get over it eventually. I tried to keep everyone at arm's length, except for Juice. I missed him more than ever these days with feeling like the town pariah and having to deal with everyone pretty much waiting for me to fall into bed with Aiden. Its funny how you think people know who you are but truly have no idea. I've never cheated on anyone. Kozik kissing me was an advance he made on me. I watched my mom be in love with someone who fall into random beds and it killed her. I would never want to inflict that kind of emotional anguish on anyone I loved.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the visitation door opened and Juice came in with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips. I took in his musky scent and trimmed facial hair. The last time I visited with him he was telling me about a workout routine he was doing with Happy to stay in shape and the curves of his abs were etched so hard into his stomach that I could feel them against mine.

"Mmm thank Happy for me." I whispered into his lips before running my hand down his chest towards his abs.

"He's created a monster. I'm practically working out all day long now to stay busy." Juice said before sitting down at the table.

"I guess I should start working out too so I'll be ready for you when you get out of here." I stroked his hair and he kissed my wrist.

"That would be for the best because once I get my hands on you I probably won't reemerge in the general population for at least a month." Juice said making me laugh. I stared at him for a moment before resting my head on my free hand.

"You know everything else in my life is shit right now except you and you're locked up for another 7 months. What does that say about my life?" I asked sounding a lot sadder then I had intended.

"It says that you're dating the world's most selfish human being." Juice frowned and I knew I made him feel bad.

"Hey I agreed to wait for you because I love you. That hasn't changed. Everyone else has, is all." I explained running my fingers across his cheek trying to remove the frown.

"Sometimes I wish we would have eloped or something before I got thrown in here. I would make all that pain and worry disappear." Juice kissed my wrist again and I smiled.

"Because sex is always the best medicine." I said making his frown start to disappear.

"You'd know better than me, Doc." He said with a light smile.

"Speaking of eloping, the wedding planning starts tonight." I cringed and Juice laughed.

"You seem excited about it." Juice teased.

"Do I look like someone who wants to plan a wedding and parties to go with it? I have no doubt Gemma will be pretty much handling the actually wedding plans with Lyla but I had to flip a coin with Tara to see who was going to plan the bridal shower and who was going to plan the bachelorette party." I explained.

"Which did you get?" He asked playing with my fingers.

"Bachelorette party, thank God. I think Kozik and I are going to plan one big party since most of Lyla's friends are porn stars." I said and watched Juice's face become confused.

"Kozik? Why are you planning anything with Kozik?" He asked.

"Since Jax is locked up with you guys Kozik is sort of his stand in for now." I said but Juice was tensed making me sigh.

"You've managed to trust me even with everyone spinning shit around about me and Aiden, yet you still get freaked about Kozik? We haven't even talking in like months." I said and Juice tried to shake it off.

"Yeah of course." He said and I gripped his face.

"Just trust me okay? The only name I'm screaming out these days is Juan Carlos." I kissed him and he pulled away.

"Wait, these days? Did we get a gardener or something?" Juice asked making me laugh.

"No but I did get a new vibrator. Doesn't quite do you justice but it does the trick." I teased and he bit his lip, closing his eyes and looking like he was suddenly in physical pain.

"Fuck! You are the world's biggest tease." He groaned leaning his forehead against mine.

"Oh Juan Carlos, dificil." I moaned in his ear making him pull back.

"Damn I love it when you speak Spanish. My mother would definitely appreciate your bilingual skills." He licked his lips and I chuckled.

"You want me to meet you mom?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Well yeah. I mean I've pretty much met your family." He snorted and I took a minute to look at him.

"That's kind of a big step don't you think?" I asked and he pinned his eyebrows together.

"I'm not proposing Rory but I do love you and we are living together. It's not completely unheard of." Juice explained and when I was lost in thought he took that as a bad sign.

"But I mean I'd like to propose to you someday…if you want. I mean I don't really know how you feel about-" I cut him off.

"You want to marry me someday?" I asked with the hint of a smile.

"Well yeah. Who wouldn't want to spend the rest of their life with you? Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked and I looked down at his hands holding mine.

"You honestly think a marriage would work in this life?" I asked and he took a moment to think about it.

"I'd like to think so." He said and I shook my head.

"There isn't one good example of a happily married couple in the entire bunch, Juice. Why would you think it would be so easy?" I asked kind of baffled at his response.

"I don't think marriage is a cake walk no matter what your occupation is but so what? So everyone is dysfunctional. That just means we can be the first, the inspiration to show everyone else that despite the bullshit, our love conquers all." Juice stroked my cheek and he closed my eyes.

"I love that you're a hopeless romantic." I said feeling his lips on mine softly.

"I blame you for that." He whispered.

"Would you ever…" I trailed off and Juice rubbed the sides of my neck.

"Would I ever what?" He asked curiously.

"Would you ever consider starting a life with me outside of Samcro?" I asked and he looked surprised.

"You mean…like leave Charming?" He asked.

"No I mean like leaving the club and Charming." I corrected.

"I- I don't really know. I mean, is that what you want to do? You want out of Charming?" He asked and I sighed shaking my head.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I just…my head is all over the place." I rubbed my temples and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. I know this shit isn't easy for you. You just gotta hang on baby. Once I'm out of here things will get better. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and I relaxed into his chest. We sat like that until the guards called time on visitation. Juice gave me one last kiss before I had to leave but the way he looked at me worried me. I hate appearing weak to anyone but when he looked at me with those pitiful eyes I felt like I had not only let him down but I let myself down. I tried to shake off the shitty feeling as I drove to work but the moment I got there Margaret spotted me.

"Rory, may I have a word with you?" She asked.

"I need to check in with Dr. Collins first." I said gesturing towards the break room.

"He left for Oregon this morning. He'll be back next week." She gestured into her office and I furrowed my brows. Aiden hadn't mentioned going away but I wasn't really surprised. Things with us were a bit tense but I didn't think he would up and leave just to get away from me. I walked into Margaret's office and she shut the door before sitting behind her desk.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me as I sat down.

"You're the one who brought me into your office so I guess that's for you to answer." I said making her smile.

"Well as far as your work is concerned, you are doing wonderfully. You'll have your doctorate in no time at all. I'm asking on more of a personal level. You seem distracted and a bit distant lately." Margaret said.

"Just tired I guess. I have a lot going on right now but I guess as long as it's not effecting my work then I'm good right?" I asked going to stand but she put her hand up.

"I'm asking as a friend, Rory. I know you and Tara can't exactly disclose the details of your personal life but I'd like to think you would talk to me if you need someone on the outside of things to listen." Margaret said but I shook my head.

"You aren't exactly unbiased though. I don't need a lecture." I said with a sigh.

"I'm not looking to pass judgment, just a friendly ear to listen." Margaret seemed sincere and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I honestly don't know what to say. These days, I feel like my head is running constantly trying to keep up with everything going on around me. My entire family is convinced that Dr. Collins and I…" I stopped talking and Margaret sat back in her chair.

"Ah yes I've heard those rumors too." She said and I shook my head.

"And you believe them I take it." I said full of angst.

"On the contrary, I think you, Tara and I are the only females in this entire compound unaffected by his charms. However I'm sure that doesn't stop him from trying, at least not in your case." She said and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well I'm a bit old for him and married and Tara is quite pregnant." Margaret said.

"He knows I'm happy with Juice." I said and Margaret pursed her lips together.

"How is he doing? Does he know about the rumor?" Margaret asked.

"He knows and he knows that I wouldn't do that to him. He knows this is a job opportunity and he's proud of me but I know he's struggling knowing that I'm struggling." I admitted.

"It's good he realizes how much this position could make your future. I know that you care a lot about him and if he wants to be a part of your future then he'll need to support you with this and trust that you know what's best." Margaret said.

"I visited him today and he said he wants to get married one day and the only thing I kept thinking was how it would never work as long as we were here in Charming." I bit my lip and Margaret frowned.

"Have you ever thought about finishing your training here and then looking for jobs elsewhere?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know I love him and want to be with him but I watched what this life did to my mom and Gemma. I don't want to live in a world of secrets." I said showing far too much vulnerability.

"You will never be like Mrs. Morrow. Your honesty is what separates you from one another. Don't ever lose that." Margaret said leaning on the desk. I shook my head and let out a breath.

"I guess I better start my rounds." I got up from the chair.

"Rory, the door is always open if you need a friend and when you need a boss, I can also look into some great hospitals on the coast that I'm sure would be honored to have you." Margaret said and I smiled.

"Thank you…for everything." I said before walking out of the door. I couldn't get Margaret's offer out of my head as I did my rounds. I wondered what a life would be like if Juice and I ran away together. I could see us moving to New York, me becoming a doctor and him becoming some sort of computer analyst. Starting a family and living in a comfy little house with our kids running around with Max and spending holidays with his mother. On the flip side of that, I started thinking about all the bad things that could happen if he tried to just up and leave the club. What they might do to him despite being so close in brotherhood, making him strip his ink or worse. The thoughts threw my nerves into a tailspin and I had to get outside and get some air. I bummed a cigarette off of one of the other nurses and sat on the bench taking in the nicotine one puff at a time.

"I'm so ready for this day to be over." I said aloud getting so lost in the numbness it provided I didn't even hear people walk up to me.

"Fancy meeting you here. Didn't know you were smoking again." Gemma's voice made me look back to see her and Chucky standing there but it was his new accessories that caught my attention as he now had makeshift prosthetic hands.

"I'm not even going to ask where those came from. I'll just ask what you're doing here?" I asked trying not to stare at Chucky's hands.

"Just making my rounds and thought I'd remind you about the wedding planning meeting today. You're still coming right? Last I heard you were in the wedding." She said sounding peeved.

"Yeah I'll be there. I've got about another hour here and I'll meet you guys there. Are you striving for ring bearer or something?" I asked as Chucky kept playing with his hands.

"I would make an excellent ring bearer. I just got them polish. Give it a rub." Chucky extended his hand and I just stared at him for a moment before taking a pull of the cigarette.

"Reel it in before people find out you're creepier with hands then without." Gemma said making Chucky retract his hands. I finished up the cigarette before flicking it in the street.

"I better get back to work. I'll see you tonight." I said walking past her but she cleared her throat catching my attention. I looked at her and she tapped her cheek with her finger indicating she wanted a kiss, which I gave her before turning back to the door and walking in. I knew taking my angst out on Gemma was wrong but the way Clay tried to intimidate me still rubbed me the wrong way. If anything gave me a bad feeling about a future in Charming it was Clay.

**[Gemma's POV]**

Today seemed like it was a running on a lot longer than most days. After helping Opie and Lyla move into their new place, school shopping with the kids, getting Chucky's new hands and making sure the garage was on top of the paperwork, I needed to have at least 3 drinks. I had made a turkey dinner for the girls and I to have while we made plans for the wedding but Tara was already into her second plate by the time Lyla called to say she was on the way.

"You eat like I ate when I was pregnant with Jackson. There were very few things I wouldn't eat." I said smiling at Tara.

"Well I can't eat spaghetti or anything spicy. It makes the heartburn feel like someone is shoving hot pokers into my chest." Tara said wiping her mouth.

"For me it was anything fishy, lemonade and the smell of beer. I would spew all over the god damn place if I even got a whiff of those." I chuckled.

"I was surprised working at the hospital didn't get to me. A lot of unpleasant smells in there." Tara said licking her fork.

"I'm sure. I'm just hoping that Rory removes herself from that doctor long enough to help with this wedding." I said rolling my eyes.

"He won't be back for a week. He went to some sort of convention or something." Tara said.

"Really? I guess that explains why I didn't see him glued to her side." I said and Tara nodded.

"They've actually been keeping there distance lately." Tara mumbled as she chewed.

"You think maybe something actually went down between them?" I asked making her freeze.

"You mean like-" I cut Tara off.

"I mean do you think they fucked?" I said plain and simple.

"I don't really know. I don't think she would do that to Juice." Tara said screwing her face up slightly but before I could answer Lyla and Rory walked in together.

"Hey! What are we talking about?" Lyla asked with a smile. I glanced at Tara and she met my gaze.

"I'm pretty sure that means they were talking about us." Rory threw her jacket on the back of the chair and sat down at the table.

"Is everything okay?" Lyla asked looking around at us.

"Everything is fine baby. Show us what you've already come up with and I'll grab you a plate." I said before walking into the kitchen and grabbing two plates of food for Rory and Lyla.

"I already ate. Thanks though." Rory put her hand up and I heated the plate up anyway. I'd eat it myself if I had to.

"Well after getting the house set up today I made a list of things I want to put on the bridal registry and since Opie doesn't want to fuss over tuxedos I figured the boys could just wear dress shirts." Lyla explained as I brought the plates in.

"You want the color scheme to be that of the club? Blue, black and white?" Rory asked almost surprised.

"Well yeah. I am going to be his old lady. I might as well show my support." Lyla said with a smile.

"Works for me. I look good in blue." Tara said shrugging.

"I guess I'll wear black then. Obviously you'll wear white." Rory said making us all chuckle.

"Opie said that we could combine the bachelor and bachelorette parties if it makes things easier." Lyla added looking at Rory.

"I was actually thinking we do it next month. Have sort of a Halloween theme." Rory said making Lyla's eyes go wide.

"I love that idea." She said seeming excited. We talked for at least 2 hours about flowers, location and guest lists. Clay had told me that he wanted to invite the Mayans and Russians that way they could work out whatever they wanted to as far as business is concerned. I told Lyla I would handle the guest list and seat charts. Tara said she knew a place that could cater the reception and Rory said she would work with me to find decorations which surprised me. Lyla was practically bouncing off her seat as she talked about the plans. If only she knew how hard it was to actually be married she may not be so excited. I wasn't going to be the bitch to damper the festivities though.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married. Just thinking about it makes me so excited." Lyla said.

"I'm just glad Opie managed to find someone who loves him like you do." I put my hand on top of hers and she smiled.

"You know, Juice and I talked about getting married today." Rory spoke up and we all looked at her in shock.

"You and Juice are getting married too?! Since when!?" Tara asked frantically.

"Congratulations." Lyla said reaching across and squeezing Rory's hand.

"No no we just talked about it. Getting married, starting a family…things like that." She said staring at the coffee cup she was sipping from.

"That's great Rory. I think you and Juice would be really happy together." Lyla said happily.

"I'm sure Jax and Tara will be the next after you two so I wouldn't get your hopes up too high just yet." Rory said looking over at Tara who rubbed her belly.

"One of these days hopefully. You never know with Jax though." She said with a laugh.

"I do. He's loved you his whole life and I know for a fact that he would have married you all those years ago if you hadn't of left Charming." Rory said sounding certain about what Jax would have done. I turned my focus on her.

"Wouldn't that mean breaking your rule? Getting married to Juice I mean. I know how much you despise the idea of being an old lady but unless you ask him to leave the club you won't just be his wife, you'll be his old lady." I said making the room quiet. Her silence was a mystery to me but it's when she looked down at her hands when I knew what was rolling around in her head.

"You would really ask him to leave the club? Leave the home and the family he's created here, that he loves all because you are having some sort mental conflict?" I asked pretty much killing the mood on the spot.

"Juice is a grown ass man perfectly capable of making his own decisions. If he decided to leave Samcro it would be on his own accord not because I asked him to." Rory said sounding torn. I kept my eyes on her and for the first time since the boys went inside she actually looked sad. She got up from the table and went to the bathroom leaving Lyla and Tara to look at me with concern.

"I'll talk to her. You two better get out of here. I know you've got a new house to break in and you've got a babysitter in need of a break." I said walking Tara and Lyla to the front door.

"Are you sure you've got it? You aren't going to practice tough love on her right? She is still a recovering head trauma victim." Tara said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Take your swallow feet home Dr. Knowles." I said making her put her hands up. I watched them both take off before walking to the back and seeing Rory standing in front of the hallway mirror. I leaned against the wall and watched her look at herself. She looked so lost. The look in her eyes was one I hadn't seen in years, not since her mother was killed.

"What do you see when you look into that nowadays?" I asked her but her eyes never shifted.

"A puppet being mastered by more than one hand. Sometimes it feels like every day is Halloween and I'm wearing a different mask to please every person I come in contact with." She said sounding painfully distant. I was starting to fear that this was breaking her.

"Think you'll ever just pick one to wear all the time instead of running yourself ragged?" I asked with a slight crack in my voice. I didn't want to show weakness because I wanted her to know she was a fighter which was hard when you showed fear.

"Not as long as I live in Charming. This place is nothing but pretenders but you know what they say. It's better to burn out than fade away." She finally met my gaze and all I saw was empty eyes. She kissed my cheek and slowly walked around me. I heard the front door open and shut and I put a hand to my chest. I was quickly losing the only daughter I've ever truly loved.


	6. Of Masks And Men

**Authors Note: SO SORRY this took so long. The new semester for school has started and it's hard balancing all of that with my other story and work. This is a pretty important chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I know some SOA fans are still reeling from the start of S5 but have no fear...we are all in this together. Keep reviewing :)  
**

* * *

**[Rory's POV]**

I walked down each aisle of the store getting little decorations for the party as well as tons of meat for the boys to grill since apparently that's what men like to do according to Kozik. He had his own shopping cart that was full of beer and liquor. The bachelorette/bachelor parties kind of crept up a lot quicker than I thought they would which meant last minute shopping and way too much time with Kozik which was quickly driving me crazy. It was either his 20 questions or completely judgmental silence, both made me want to punch him in the face.

"What do porn stars drink?" Kozik asked as I pushed my cart down the aisle slowly lost in my thoughts.

"Cum?" I said making the ladies near us look back at me in shock before scurrying off.

"Wow that was delicate. Anyone else you'd like to scare off today, Princess?" Kozik asked before grabbing Malibu Rum from the shelf.

"Don't call me that." I said cutting my eyes at him.

"Why are you in such a shitty mood? I thought you and lover boy were on good terms?" Kozik laughed.

"How would you know about what's going on with Juice and I?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Come on, we're practically family already. Someday I'll be with Tara or Gemma picking up drinks for your bachelorette parties." Kozik joked and I hit him in the back of the legs with my cart.

"First of all, we aren't family. Second, don't talk about my relationship." I said and he just laughed.

"You really need to relax or your head will explode before he gets out." Kozik said reaching out and rubbing my shoulders. I jumped and pushed him away.

"Don't! He already hates that I have to work with you on all of this. Don't make me start screaming rape in the store." I warned pointing at him. Kozik rolled his eyes and started pushing his cart.

"You two are ridiculous, you know that? You act like we've fucked or something and all that's happened is a little flirting and harmless kisses. We didn't even make out for Christ sake." Kozik spat.

"Obviously you've never been in a committed relationship." I said rounding the corner.

"Not one that's felt more like a death grip then an actual relationship. You practically are married to each other already." Kozik looked back at me.

"We've had issues in the past with infidelity and we've both got a lot going on right now. It's the last thing we need to worry about." I defended.

"Juice got head, we kissed. The past is the past. Try living in the present and you both probably would be able to breathe easier." Kozik acted like it was so easy.

"I'm not just going to cheat because there's a prison clause. I would never do that." I said raising my voice and Kozik turned around to face me.

"I'm not saying you have to! I'm saying lighten up. BREATHE!" He shook my shoulders and I punched him in the chest. He started to walk away from me and I let out a sigh.

"We don't act like a married couple." I mumbled making him glance over at me with a smile.

"You really do which is funny because half your relationship you spent at odds and the other half he's been locked up. It shows the commitment but are you guys even having any fun with each other?" Kozik asked and I glared.

"Obviously not at the moment because of the distance but what is it like when you visit? Are you talking taxes and book balancing or what?" Kozik asked leaning his elbows on the cart.

"We talk about the future and what life is going to be like when he gets out. We've talked about starting a family and possibly even leaving Charming." I said honestly and Kozik looked surprised.

"Really? That's pretty serious. Do you think you'll tie the knot once he's out?" Kozik asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Probably not. I want him to get out and get re-adjusted to be free before I go throwing any kind of ball and chain back on him." I joked and Kozik laughed.

"A joke! You made a joke! SHE MADE A JOKE PEOPLE!" Kozik shouted in the store and I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" I said laughing.

"It's nice when you surface through all the bullshit. I miss having you around." Kozik said biting his lip.

"I don't know why but whenever I relax long enough to let my guard down I feel utterly naked and defenseless. I can't afford to be that right now." I explained as we walked together.

"Not that I would mind you naked and all that but what makes you think letting your guard down means any of us won't protect you? Any one of us would give our lives to make sure you were alright." Kozik said but I shook my head.

"I don't want that. I don't want to watch anyone else die that I care about. I don't think I could take it." I said honestly and Kozik bumped my arm softly.

"No one is going to die okay? Try and have some fun tonight, if not for yourself then for Opie. He's way too tense about tonight. Something tells me partying with porn stars makes him nervous." Kozik said with a chuckle.

"Well it's a bit late for that." I pushed my basket to the register and Kozik started to put things on the belt.

"Maybe someday I'll attend your wedding with Juice. Think maybe he'd have me in it?" Kozik teased with a wink and I laughed.

"Oh yeah I'm sure he'll let watch the bikes." I spit my tongue out at him and he laughed loud.

"I guess as long as you don't wear a white dress, you'll be just fine." Kozik said wiggling his eyebrows.

"A lot of women have sex before marriage and still wear white." I defended and he put his hands up.

"Hey, if you gave it up then you gave it up." Kozik said making me punch him.

"Don't be a dick." The cashier looked at us strangely as we paid. When we walked outside Phil and Rat were sitting in the van. They got out quickly and helped us load it up before heading towards the clubhouse. Kozik had wanted me to ride on his bike with him but I drove Piney's car instead. It did feel good to breathe a little easier but I knew I couldn't let too much of my guard down. That always seemed the point when something horrible happened or I got hit in the face with a harsh reality check. I pulled up to the lot and saw Kozik parking his bike while Rat and Phil started to carry thing's into the clubhouse. I noticed Gemma's truck parked out front as well and decided to wander into the office to see what she was doing. We hadn't talked much after the wedding shower. I didn't actually think she would give me some space but she did. That usually meant one thing. She had something bigger in mind to keep me close.

I walked into the office and saw her looking through a photo album and smiling. I knocked and she looked up.

"Hey baby, did you and Kozik get everything for the party?" She asked like we had never stopped talking.

"Yeah they're unloading it now. What are you looking at?" I asked pointing to the book. She grinned turning it around and showing me old pictures of Jax, Opie and I.

"Oh God I can't believe you broke these out." I leaned over and looked at them as she sat in the chair. The boys were a few years older than me but I was in almost all of them.

"Tara said she was dressing Abel up to visit Jax today and it got me thinking about when you kids dressed up." Gemma said turning the page.

"That was the year Piney, Clay, Bobby and John let us wear their cuts around and everyone on the lot had to give us candy." I pointed at the picture and Thomas was actually in it. Sometimes I think about how different life would be if Thomas would have lived.

"I remember you giving Jackson hell because he wanted John's cut and Thomas wanted it too. The only reason he took Clay's was because you practically threatened his life." Gemma said with a laugh.

"Kind of reminds me of the year I was you for Halloween." I said remembering a few years after Thomas died and not wanting to dress up so Gemma let me wear her clothes.

"I thought it was your best costume." Gemma smirked. I sat down on the desk and she leaned back in her chair.

"So are you doing any better? I figured I would give you some space since you were having such a tough time with everything." Gemma folded her hands on her lap.

"I guess I'm doing as best as I can. I'm just trying to keep my life balanced but when one side becomes light the other weighs me down." I said running my hand through my hair. She pursed her lips at me.

"I guess we're the side that weighs you down and not the doctor?" Gemma said with a tone of resentment.

"See you guys don't understand that my job is my job and the club is the club. I don't work for Samcro. I've got to have a steady job if I want to start a family here, Gemma." I said and her jaw dropped a little.

"Starting a family? When did you decide this?" She asked me looking surprised.

"We haven't really but I want to be able to if that's what we decide. I can't just work at the garage." I said gesturing to the shop but Gemma was already sold on the idea of me starting a family here. I could tell by the smirk on her face.

"Well you be sure to let me know once you've decided." She said standing up and kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes and saw why she was getting up. Tara had pulled up and Phil quickly grabbed a box from her. She was getting pretty big these days and her due date wasn't for another month. I had actually stayed close with her even though I hadn't talked to anyone else. I attended her birthing classes and pretty much volunteered to be her midwife. She constantly joked that I was more her husband then Jax because of the title. Gemma and I both walked out to greet her.

"I figured you'd want to see Abel in his costume before I go see Jax." Tara said putting a hand on her belly.

"Of course!" I said walking to the window of the car.

"What did you decide on?" Gemma asked as we looked in and saw Abel asleep in a Batman costume.

"Aw he's adorable." I said reaching in and fixing the costume. Gemma gave Tara a look and she sighed.

"He likes Batman. Don't give me crap." Tara defended.

"I can't deny he's cute." Gemma said putting her hands up. Abel had gotten so big and looked more and more like Jax every day.

"Did you take off tonight?" Tara asked me.

"Yeah are you going to be able to come to this thing?" I asked.

"I was thinking of taking Abel trick or treating. I mean he can't eat the candy but I think it would be fun to take the kids out." Tara pitched and I looked at Gemma.

"I could get Kenny, Ellie and Piper too." I offered knowing Lyla was working today.

"That sounds like a good idea. Get them nice and tired before leaving them with me." Gemma smiled and Tara bit her lip.

"Well I don't think I'll be long at the party. I mean I'll stay as long as I need to but I was hoping you could cover on the whole wedding party end." Tara said looking at me.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." I laughed knowing Tara didn't want to be the pregnant one at a party full of porn stars. Tara hugged me and I hugged her back. Before we could continue our conversation Ima pulled up in her white bitch car.

"This day is getting better and better." I said as she made her way towards the clubhouse.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" Tara asked and Ima looked her up and down before laughing.

"No but your waistline is." She said tilting her sunglasses down. I stepped forward and cut her off from enter the clubhouse.

"What did you just say?" I asked challenging her.

"I forgot you were the brain dead one." She laughed and I shook my head.

"Oh you think you're funny? Keep talking and I'll knock your teeth out so you can at least be good at sucking dick." I shoved her and she looked surprised.

"Don't put your hands on me, bitch." She shoved me back and I laughed.

"Or what?!" I went to shove her back and she reached in her short shorts and pulled out a can of pepper spray but before she could spray me, Rat pushed me out of the way.

"FUCK!" He screamed and I was shocked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kozik yelled at Ima before swatting the spray out of her hands.

"I'm here to find out about Lyla's party!" She said forcefully as I tried to help Rat.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" I ran at her and Kozik caught me by the waist.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of here." He warned and she looked at Gemma and Tara who stood looking pissed off. Tara was giving Phil water to help Rat flush his eyes. Lyla finally took the hint and angrily got into her car and sped off.

"You cool?" Kozik asked putting me down.

"Yeah I'm fantastic." I said trying to shake it off. I walked over to Rat and he was cursing as they tried to flush his eyes out.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Better me than you. It's my job to protect the old ladies as well." Rat said and I looked at Gemma and Kozik.

"Next time just tell me to duck. Thank you." I patted him on the back.

"Keep flushing his eyes. That's all you can do." Tara said to Phil.

"Yes ma'am." He led Rat into the clubhouse and sighed. Hopefully that wasn't a sign of what's to come for the rest of the night.

"I need to hurry up and throw some decorations up if I'm going to get the kids." I said getting my shit together but Gemma put her hand on my arm.

"I'll take care of it." She said making me cock my eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were doing the food?" I asked.

"I'll get the prospects to decorate and I'll get Opie to start up the grill when he gets here. Just go get the kids." Gemma kissed my cheek again and Tara's too before leaving us standing there.

"It's scary when she's in a good mood." Tara said watching her.

"It's even worse when she's in a giving mood." I added making Tara laugh.

"I'll tell Jax you said hi." She said bumping my hip. I waved at her before getting in Piney's car and heading towards Mary's house. I was surprised to see Opie's bike in the driveway as I pulled up. The front door was open with only the screen door keeping me out so I knocked before entering.

"It's just me." I called out and but saw Piney sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked upon seeing him.

"I didn't know you were talking to me again." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't think you'd rat me out to Clay so color us both surprised." I said and his face dropped.

"Watch your mouth, darlin'." Piney warned and I sighed just as Opie came around the corner.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be at the clubhouse?" He said looking from me to Piney.

"Actually I was wondering if the kids wanted to go trick or treating later. Tara wants to take Abel out and I figured we could pick Piper up from Lyla's mom's house and just take them around the neighborhood since the lot will be occupied." I explained and Op laughed.

"I'm pretty sure trick or treating on the lot was something they only did for us." Opie said and I shook my head. Mary came out of the back with Ellie holding an old camera.

"Rory! Look what Grandma gave me." Ellie held out the camera and I looked it over.

"Wow that's really cool. Have you taken any pictures with it yet?" I asked her handing it back.

"No not yet." She said before snapping one of Opie and I. We both rubbed our eyes as the flash was practically blinding.

"That'll wake you up." I said shaking my head.

"How you doing sweetheart? You look like you haven't slept in days." Mary asked kissing my cheek.

"I'm not much of a sleeper these days but I'm alright. Came to see if the kids wanted to go trick or treating tonight if you weren't already planning to take them." I said and Mary shook her head.

"Honey my feet couldn't take walking to the end of the driveway let alone around the block." Mary said before sitting down next to Piney.

"Hey Rory are you here to play some Xbox? Grams got one for us to play with here." Kenny asked running from the back room.

"She came by to see if you guys wanted to go trick or treating tonight?" Opie asked him.

"We're too grown up for that." Kenny said and I laughed.

"Oh really? I guess you're right but I heard about two streets over the people hand out cash instead of candy." I said and Kenny and Ellie looked at each other.

"I'm IN!" They both said making Opie and Mary laugh.

"Let's get some costume together." I said and Ellie stopped me.

"Can we take a picture first? I don't really have one of the whole family." Ellie said looking over at Opie.

"Feel like getting blinded one more time?" I asked Opie and he gave a weak smile before sitting down on the couch next to Piney. I took the camera from Ellie and she frowned.

"I want you to be in it too." She said. I glanced over at Opie and Piney before looking the camera over.

"Okay just get settled. I'll figure out the timer on this thing." I said making Ellie smile. She sat down on in front of Opie's leg and he put his hand on her shoulder. I figured the timer out as Kenny came back in holding a picture of Donna.

"I wanted mom to be in it too." Kenny explained as he sat down in front of Mary's legs. She ruffled his hair and I sat the camera down seeing the last place for me to sit was in front of Piney's legs, between the kids on the floor. I hit the button before running over and kneeling down.

"Ya'll smile!" Mary said hitting Piney's shoulder. I put my arms around the kids and pulled them close to me as Mary and Opie rested their hands on top of mine. At the last second I felt Piney put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze. The flash went off and we all groaned.

"Jesus Christ." Piney said blinking rapidly.

"Don't have a stroke, Pop." Opie laughed and the kids helped me to my feet.

"While grandpa recovers let's get some costumes for you two." I said running to the back with them.

**[Tara's POV]**

Abel had finally woken up by the time we got to the prison and we tried to walk as quickly as we could to visitation but I was about the size of a small minivan at this stage. I was ready to pop and have this baby already but he was being stubborn. Abel would be two at the beginning of next year and was already walking and running far too quickly for me in my current state. When we walked through the door, Jax was sitting at one of the tables. He smiled instantly seeing Abel in his costume.

"There's my little Batman." He said picking Abel up. I laughed as Abel pulled his mask down over his face.

"He's been watching it every morning so when I brought it home for him he practically lost his mind. Your mom of course hates it but Rory thought it was pretty adorable." I explained and Jax kissed me.

"Gemma hates most things but I'd have to agree with Rory. My kids a stunner. How's his mama doing?" He smirked that classic smirk at me as we sat down at the table. Abel played with the one toy the guards would allow in as Jax bounced him on his knee.

"Other than feeling like I'm on the verge of exploding, I'm good." I smiled and Jax rested his hand on my stomach.

"You know he's going to be a combination of my stubborn and your stubborn right?" Jax said with a laugh.

"I don't even know if the world is ready." I said resting my hand on top of his.

"How are things going with the party? It's tonight right?" Jax asked.

"Rory and Kozik finished up everything today and after a close call your mom was feeling generous enough to set everything up." I said making Jax pin his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked.

"Ima showed up. Apparently we forgot to invite her. She made a comment at me and Rory got in her face, long story short one of the prospects got pepper sprayed and Rory almost killed her." I went through the events of earlier and Jax bit his lips angrily.

"Jesus Christ, stupid bitch." He muttered.

"Kozik pretty much banned her from the party so hopefully nothing else goes horribly wrong." I sighed.

"Mom watched him tonight while you go party?" Jax asked pretty much knowing the answer.

"No Rory agreed to take the brunt of the party as far as the wedding party is concerned since you can't be there as best man and I'm a foot step away from creating a new state." I said making Jax smile.

"I think you look good pregnant. Maybe we'll have a few more, get a MC of our own started." Jax joked and I pinched his leg making him laugh.

"Don't make me hurt you, Teller." I warned earning a kiss.

"What are you going to do tonight then?" He asked lacing our fingers together.

"Rory actually wants to take all the kids trick or treating so I figured I would take him out for a bit, stop through the party and then head home." I said tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Rory seems to be opening up a bit more. I thought she was closing herself off to everyone else?" Jax asked.

"I guess she's taking a chance. She spent most of the morning with Kozik and he's still alive so I guess that's a good sign." I said with a shrug.

"I guess she hasn't talked you out of work yet." He said knowing that I was fully planning to work until I had the baby so I could take a longer maternity leave.

"I told you that I'm doing fine. Plus it helps me keep an eye on her at work." I said trying to make him feel better.

"How are things with her and that doctor?" Jax asked almost hoping I would give him good news.

"He's watching her like a hawk but she's starting to withdraw from even him. I guess the whole feud is really starting to get to her. She talks to me about her lessons but she doesn't spend much time talking to him after hours so I guess that's good news for Juice." I said reassuringly.

"Why's that good for Juice?" He asked confused.

"Well the others think he's dangerous because he's an outsider but from what I've seen the only real danger he poses is that he has an interest in Rory. It's not like he wants to know what goes on at Teller-Morrow." I said hinting and Jax shook his head.

"He wants to know what goes underneath her clothes." Jax finished.

"I've been keeping an eye on him and he's been fine but if he starts to get too close I'll be sure to let him know the deal." I said resting my hand on the side of my head but Jax let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him confused by his random laugh.

"It's nothing I just think you've been spending too much time with my mom." Jax said continuing to laugh but I just glared.

"I guess I know what you're being for Halloween." He teased.

"Well actually I was going to be a doctor but suddenly I was considering being single instead." I said with a straight face. Jax leaned forward and tried to kiss my lips but I turned my head.

"Aw don't be like that. I was kidding. You know you're badass all your own baby. That's why I love you." He cooed in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I thought." I finally yielded and gave him a kiss even though I wanted to smack him. He kept bouncing Abel on his knee as we talked about how the rest of the guys were holding up inside. We talked about how things were going with the baby and all the things Abel loved these days but we tried to avoid talking about other holidays. It always ended up making us both sad and I hated leaving him knowing he'd have to go back to his ceil upset. By the time the guard said it was time to go, Abel was already getting anxious. We said our goodbyes and I made my usual promises to him about taking care of myself and watching out for Rory before heading out. I wanted to stop by the garage to make sure Gemma didn't need any help before meeting up with Rory and the kids. I pulled Abel out of the car and started towards the clubhouse when I noticed Aiden's car pull onto the lot. He got out and smiled at me.

"Finally a face I know. I came by earlier but no one would approach me. I guess I'm on the Do Not Approach list." He joked and I stood firm.

"What is it that you need Dr. Collins?" I asked and he noticed my tone.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked curiously.

"No not directly but when you show up here knowing it will only cause strife for Rory and the others I tend to get a bit upset." I said honestly.

"I assure you I'm not intending to start any trouble I merely wanted to talk to her on a professional level." Aiden said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well she's off today and she's spending it with her family. How about you just wait until she comes in tomorrow?" I suggested and Aiden stared at me for a moment before laughing.

"I honestly don't understand the grief I get concerning Rory. We are simply colleagues. Perhaps those people should be more open-minded." Aiden said gesturing at me. I shifted Abel on my hip and shook my head.

"She told me that you made a pass at her and those people are the only family she has." I said without hesitation.

"S-she…well then." Aiden looked surprised to hear that I knew about what he did.

"Look I think you're an amazing doctor and you do great things for St. Thomas but you don't know anything about Charming, let alone Rory. If you truly love what you do then I suggest you finish out Rory's training and leave it at that otherwise things will only get more difficult for you." I said and Aiden shook his head, slightly laughing.

"You know, you and Rory both are too good for these people. It's truly a travesty that you let this town degrade you like it does." Aiden said and I suddenly became deeply offended.

"You know it would be a real shame to see such a prominent, young doctor such as yourself to find himself in a bad situation." I warned as he opened his car door.

"Is that a threat Ms. Knowles?" He said my name with emphasis.

"Not a threat at all. I grew up in Charming and I know these people. The only thing that disappears faster than outsiders is outsiders who buck the club. Perhaps you should keep that in mind the next time you decide to speak so negatively about them. Next time it may not be someone as forgiving as myself." I said sternly and he nodded his head before getting back in his car. I watched him pull out of the lot and jumped when I turned around to see Gemma standing there.

"What did he want?" She asked watching him pull down the road.

"A friendly reminder of just who's town he was residing in." I said tightening my grip on Abel.

"That's my girl." Gemma said patting my shoulder. Somehow I was not comforted by her admiration and I silently cursed Jax for putting it in my head that I was anything like Gemma.

**[Opie's POV]**

I got a call from Tig saying Clay wanted me to come to the last visitation time for today so I took a ride out there. I figured he wanted to talk about the progress of the shipments and how things were going with the Russians but the moment I sat down I could see he looked relaxed. Normally he would be tense and stressed out whenever we talked about business because I knew it was killing him that I was running the show with him locked up.

"You look pretty laid back to talk business. Juice give you a hummer or something?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"I didn't drag you out here to talk business. I wanted to know if your old man was still pissed at me. I've been trying to get him to pick up the phone for a progress report but the stubborn ass won't answer." Clay said folding his hands on the table.

"Why would he be mad at you and a progress report for what?" I asked completely confused as to what he was talking about. He stared at me for a minute before shaking his head.

"He must not have told you." Clay sighed running his hand down his face.

"Told me what? What happened?" I asked again.

"I heard what happened with this new doctor dragging Rory away from her responsibilities so I had your old man send her to me for some guidance. She needs to remember her priorities and not get distracted by some doctor dick." Clay said and suddenly the last two months of Rory not really talking to any of us made sense. If Clay tried to talk down to Rory or intimidate her in any kind of way she would not only be pissed at Piney but at the club.

"So…how's she doing? Any better?" Clay asked.

"Much better actually. She planned the bachelorette party with my bachelor party tonight so she'll be spending tonight with all of us at the clubhouse." I said not throwing her under the bus. Today was actually the first time she's really opened up and I didn't want Clay ruining it.

"Good. Tell your old man to stop being a hardass." Clay said running his hand through his hair.

"I'll be sure to do that. Are we done here?" I asked wanting to get back to the house and find out what the hell my dad was thinking. Clay started to stare at me again and I just stared back.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm. I'm glad shit isn't falling apart." Clay said and I shrugged.

"No problem, just keep your shit straight so you can take the gavel back when you get out. I don't want it." I said standing up. Clay stood up next and extended his hand which I shook.

"Enjoy your party." Clay smiled letting go of my hand. I nodded before getting the hell out of Stockton. I was tired of trying to run the club, deal with family problems and Clay's constant bullshit. It seemed like every time I could manage shit on the outside something had to go and fuck it up. I had to think about how much worse shit could have gone the entire ride back to Mary's. All I could think about was something bad happening to Rory like it did Donna. I would be devastated. I pulled into the driveway and saw Rory's car was gone. I saw smoke coming from around the back of the house and ran around to see Piney sitting in a chair burning something in a trashcan while he read another piece of paper.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked startling him.

"What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be at the clubhouse for your party." Piney said looking pissed.

"I just got back from seeing Clay. He told me what you did…how could you throw Rory to him like that? Rory, of all people?!" I asked angrily and he threw the paper in the fire.

"I didn't! I didn't know what else to do!" Piney sat down in a chair and picked up his moonshine.

"I can't do this without you, Pop! I need you to tell me why the hell you've been acting so out of it lately. I need to know why you thought for one minute that it was a good idea to have Clay talk to Rory. Help me understand." I said throwing my hands out.

"I didn't know how else to keep her from getting lost in all this mess." Piney admitted.

"What mess? Everything is fine right now." I said still unsure of what he's talking about.

"The mess that's coming, son. I don't know how she'll take the news." Piney looked up at me and I still was lost.

"Jesus Christ Pop just fucking say what-" I finally yelled and raked my hands through my hair.

"I'm her father." He blurted and I felt like I was just slapped in the face with a brick.

"What?" I asked unsure if I heard him right.

"After her mom was killed she needed a legal guardian. They wanted to take her and put her in the system." Piney started to explain and I sat down next to him.

"I remember but I thought her mom left papers giving guardianship to Gemma?" I asked and Piney huffed.

"She hated Gemma. They took Rory that night. She wasn't going to get her things. The next day I got Lowen to draw up adoption papers. Legally…Rory is my daughter." Piney admitted and I was a bit floored.

"Does Lenny know?" I asked still trying to comprehend.

"Yeah he knows. I told Gemma he reached out to me and asked me to do it but the truth is I was the one who had to tell Lenny through a letter that I had adopted his kid." Piney took another swig of his moonshine.

"How did he take it?" I asked curiously. The fact that Lenny was Rory's biological father only matter as far as her status in the club but Piney was the one who truly took care of her like a father. It made sense but to know that on paper Rory was my sister changed everything.

"He was upset at first but he came around. Said I was the realest father she's ever had anyway." Piney looked over at me.

"Wow…Rory's actually my sister. This is…" I put my hands to my face. I don't know why thing's suddenly felt different. I'd always considered her a sister, just like I'd considered Jax a brother but somehow it was different now.

"On her next birthday the bank is going to send her a letter to collect the trust fund I set up for her. Inside that box are the adoption papers. She's going to find out on her birthdays of all days." Piney explained.

"Then just tell her. Why would she be upset about you being her father?" I asked.

"Think about what's happened to her the past few years. I let her leave Charming to get tortured by that son of a bitch Jimmy O. I could have prevented that but I let her go. I shouldn't…" Piney looked down at the fire and I realized his real fear was that Rory would blame him for all the shit that she's been through.

"Pop…Rory loves you like her father. What happened to her wasn't your fault. She had to get out of Charming after her mom. She would have done that with or without the clubs permission." I tried to make him understand but he shook his head.

"Then I should have gone with her. I took responsibility for her and I let her down." Piney polished off his moonshine and pulled another bottle from under his chair. I knew he planned on sitting in this chair until he passed out and nothing I said would make it better. I looked at the box of papers he had been burning and saw a picture of Rory and I as kids with him on his bike tucked underneath them.

"I made a mistake but I won't let what happened to Donna happen to Rory. I won't." He said catching me off guard.

"It won't, Pop. It won't." I put a hand on his shoulder and he patted it.

"She'd be happy to know that you were her brother but you can't tell her. She has to find out on her own. The timing isn't right." He said shaking his head.

"You're probably right. The way things keep getting so up and down with her I'm not even sure if Charming is the place for her to be these days." I admitted.

"It's tough. Trying to decide if it's better to keep her close or let her go. I've been debating it for months now. I guess all we can do is wait and see." Piney said looking at me.

"Don't you got a party to be at?" He said reminding me.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just talk to you later. You good here?" I asked him gesturing to the fire.

"I'll be fine. Your mom went with Rory to show off the kids costumes. Wait til' you see your boy." He laughed and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Go easy on that shine, Pop." I said before patting him on the back.

"Yeah. I'll do that. I'll do that son." He said as I walked back around to the driveway. I got on my back and still couldn't believe what he had just told me. Rory was my sister. I had a real sister. I pulled onto the lot and saw Mary standing with Gemma, Tara and Lyla. They managed to get some of the people on the lot to hand out candy like they did for us when were kids. I parked my bike and smiled as I took my helmet off. Piper was dressed up as Ironman. He's been a fan for a while now. I remember watching it with Lyla and the kids when it got released. Ellie was dressed in a green dress with green face paint. She looked like the princess from Shrek, it was one of her favorite movies so I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she was. I had no idea what Kenny was though. He had a Teller-Morrow shop shirt on with a flannel over top and cotton balls colored brown and taped to his chin like a beard. A blue bandana, like the one I used to wear before my hair got too long for it was tied to his head and he had sharpie tattoos on his arms.

"You looked confused." I turned and saw Rory leaning against the side of the clubhouse.

"Uh yeah I was trying to figure out what Kenny's supposed to be." I said looking back over to him.

"I thought it would be obvious. He's you. He wanted to be you and I told him that if he was going to be you then he was going to be the hardworking, badass you. No cut." Rory explained looking at Kenny. I couldn't help but look at her and think of how small she is. She would be my little sister. She caught me staring at her and I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She made a noise from the abrupt contact we made when I pretty much steamrolled her but she didn't push me away. I hugged her for a few more seconds before letting her go.

"You're welcome?" Rory said unsure of why I hugged her.

"Sorry I just…you know I love you right?" I said looking down at her. She looked at me strangely and almost worried for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." She said cocking her eyebrow. I tried to keep my cool and turned my attention towards the clubhouse. Miles was running the grill and Chibs was giving the kids candy. Once they saw me they started towards me.

"Here you might as well give them something." Rory handed me a bag of candy quickly as I knelt down in front of Ellie.

"Look! Rory painted my face and braided my hair just like mommy used to." She showed off her hair and I smiled at her. Ellie was the spitting image of me and Kenny took more after Donna.

"It looks great. I love it." I said making her smile. Kenny walked over and looked unsure.

"Are you mad?" He asked and I was confused.

"Only that your beard looks much better than mine." I said making him relax. He walked over and gave me a hug. It wasn't something that happened often so I savored the moment I had with my kids. Lyla came running over with Piper and I could barely pay attention as I noticed Rory helping Kozik with drinks. She really seemed to be getting along with everyone.

"Come inside and look at everything." I snapped out of it as Lyla started to drag me inside to see some Halloween decorations scattered around. The women were all dressed up of course but none of the others were in costume. We weren't really costume kind of guys. I noticed Rat sitting at the bar with ice on his face.

"Do I want to know?" I asked simply.

"Ima tried to pepper spray Rory earlier today, Rat jumped in front of it." Filthy Phil explained.

"It's no big deal." Rat adjusted the bag on his face and I patted him on the back.

"You have my gratitude. Have a beer." I said thankful. He looked almost surprised as I walked back out to look the party over. Gemma was shuffling the kids into her Piney's car and I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Your Pop still at the house?" It was Mary.

"Yeah he's polishing off the shine." I said making her roll her eyes.

"I'm going to head back to the house. Enjoy your party." She patted my arm and I nodded at her. It was strange how differently things were with my family right now. I never would have thought my mom and pop would be around so much or that the people I considered so close to me were Chibs, Kozik and of late, Miles. Everything felt so backwards but I knew that the one good thing out of all of this was that I was carrying on with my life. That's what Donna would have wanted. I just hope that Rory continues to want to be a part of that.

**[Rory's POV]**

I don't know how many houses we managed to hit but by the time we were done trick or treating, all the kids were zonked, Tara had me pushing her in one of those mini cars that was for Abel who had passed out about an hour into it and my feet were killing me. I made sure to get Ellie out of her green face paint and the rest of them into PJ's before throwing on my costume and fixing my hair. I walked out of Tara's bathroom to see all the kids in the living room watching a movie.

"What in the world are you supposed to be?" Gemma asked with a laugh. I was wearing a form fitting orange dress with a green headband to hold my hair up.

"Oh." I said reaching into my bag and pulling out my name tag. I slapped it on my chest and smiled.

"Hello, My Name Is Orange?" Gemma said pinning her eyebrows together.

"Oh that's cute. Orange Juice." Tara said with a laugh.

"Yeah I figured he would think so too." I said as I posed for a picture that Tara was taking.

"An orange? Really? You two make me ill sometimes." Gemma said shaking her head.

"I figured it would be hard to mistake me for anyone else's girl at this party." I put my hands on my hips and Gemma shook her head.

"It looks like it's going to be just you. Preggers over there has swollen feet and we can't get her shoes back on." She said gesturing to Tara.

"That's fine. I can hold down the bridal party for the pregnant and incarcerated." I said putting my jacket on.

"Thank you a million times over. I owe you one." Tara patted my hand.

"I'll drop you off." Gemma waved me towards the door and I kissed the kids goodbye before rushing out. She kept glancing at me the whole way over.

"I get it Gem, the idea is lame." I said finally and she laughed.

"I'm just glad things are starting to run smoothly for you. You seemed to have really enjoyed taking the kids out like that." Gemma said and I looked over at her.

"They remind me of how simple things are in the world. If I could be a kid again I would probably want to run away to Neverland so I'd never have to grow up." I explained.

"We all have to grow up baby. It's life." Gemma said making me sigh.

"But we all don't have to grow up and deal with all of this." I said as we pulled onto the lot. She looked over at me and I stared back at her.

"No matter how bad things may seem, you know that it's truly a blessing to have a family like this." She said reaching over and taking my hand.

"Family is only a blessing if you don't have to watch them fall apart. Thanks for the ride Gemma." I said seeing she was clearly stunned as I got out of the car. I wasn't trying to be harsh but I knew the family excuse would only last for so long. Family didn't get me through losing my mom or my dad. I had to get my head right and pull myself through it. I jumped when someone threw an arm around me.

"What in the HELL are you supposed to be?" Kozik asked clearly buzzed.

"Take a guess." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"A sexy carrot?" He guessed making me laugh.

"I'm too curvy to be a carrot." I said.

"Yes you are." Kozik looked me up and down and I hit his arm.

"I'm an orange." I smiled and Kozik burst out into fits of laughter.

"That's…hilarious." Kozik said through his breaths. I punched his arm and took his beer before entering the party. It wasn't too bad. I explained to Lyla why Tara couldn't make it but she was so trashed an hour into the party she couldn't even feel her face. Opie kept an eye on her and the others chatted up the porn girls who were about as trashed as Lyla. After endless rounds of cards and shots with the boys I decided I needed some air. I saw Piney's bike out front as I walked out and looked around the lot to see if I could see him but had no luck. I figured I had just missed him inside. I managed to bum a cigarette off of one of Lyla's friends and lit it up.

"You'd think as a doctor you would know those are bad for you." I practically jumped out of my skin when someone spoke behind me. I turned around and saw Aiden walking out of the shadows.

"Christ…you almost gave me a heart attack." I said gripping my chest.

"You'd be the first carrot to go into cardiac arrest." He smiled and I didn't even bother to explain it to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously staring at him and looking around to make sure none of the others saw him.

"I've been thinking a lot and have decided that it would be best if you got back on a stricter schedule with your training. The frequent absences and extended lunch breaks to visit the prison are just not working out for me." Aiden had his hands tucked into his pockets as he stepped closer.

"I'm not sure why they're suddenly a problem. I make sure I'm back when you start working again and I still have the emergency pager." I said unsure if I was missing the point because I was a bit tipsy or what.

"It's not because of your scheduling, it's because I think if you cut out those visitations and contacts that I could show how different your life could be. How much more happier you could be without them holding you back." He inched closer.

"Aiden we've been over this." He moved abruptly and I stepped back.

"I know we have but frankly its bullshit. I know that I'm not the only one who feels there's something here but you are the one who lets people that don't even care about you stop you from being happy." He explained and I ran my hand through my hair.

"You should go before one of the see's you. I don't want any more issues." I explained.

"I'm not afraid of them. I'm here for you and only you." Aiden gripped my hand and pulled me closer. I smelt a bit of bourbon on his breath and let out a sigh.

"Aiden you're drunk. Let me call you a cab." Aiden held me tighter and I put my hands on his chest.

"Why wait around for a guy who can't touch you when there's one who is dying to right here?" Aiden ran his hands down my hips and I shivered. I got lost in the touch for a moment before I noticed him moving closer to kiss me. I forgot where I was at the moment and almost let him but I was quickly torn away from Aiden and spun into another heavy chest. Lips hit mine and tasted like tequila and smoke. I opened my eyes and realized it was Kozik.

"WOOHOO! PARTY!" Kozik yelled and I pushed him away quickly staring between the two of them.

"Excuse me but we were in the middle of-" Aiden went to grip my hand but Kozik stepped in front of me.

"No I'm pretty sure you were leaving." He said firmly. Him and Aiden stood toe to toe and I had my hand on my mouth. I felt my stomach flipping and I ran quickly to the office of the shop. I went into the bathroom and started puking my guts out. I wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the situation but I wanted to die. My mind went straight to Juice and how I was going to explain what happened tonight. I hated having to tell him shitty things when there was nowhere for him to go to release the tension. I heard some arguing outside before I heard boots walk across the floor. I jumped up quickly and shoved the person knowing it was Kozik.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I screamed at him with the taste of bile still in my mouth.

"Me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! That guy was about to kiss you!" Kozik said throwing his hands out.

"So you thought it would be better for it to be you?!" I said in shock.

"Better me than him, trust me." He said shaking his head.

"NO! FUCK YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shoved him again and he stumbled backwards out of the office.

"Rory just stop-" I reared back and punched Kozik as hard as I could in the face stunning him a bit.

"Screw you Kozik. I swear to God the next time you come near me I will cut your balls off without a second thought." I warned before slamming the door to the office. I paced the floor for a moment trying to steady my breathing but the pain in my hand and in my stomach was taking me down to the point of tears. This is what I was talking about. Nothing ever stayed good for long. I laid across the couch in the office and cried myself to sleep. By the time I woke up it was because my phone was blaring on the desk. I reached over and looked at the time to see it was already 10 AM.

"Hello?" I said sounding hoarse.

"Wow someone partied way too hard last night." Juice's voice came through the phone and I sat up quickly.

"Uh yeah I got a little sick. It's nothing to worry about." I said clearing my throat.

"So how was it?" Juice asked.

"Nothing spectacular." I rubbed my head and Juice laughed.

"Baby you sound like crap." He said and I sniffled.

"I feel like crap." I confirmed opening my eyes and glancing out the window.

"Well hopefully you didn't pass out in the clubhouse." Juice said as my eyes caught sight of Kozik walking around with a shiner. It wasn't just a nightmare. It really happened and there was no taking it back.

"No…no I passed out in the office but I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset." I said clearing my throat again.

"Uh oh, the last time you told me that Kozik kissed you." Juice said teasingly but my silence must have given it away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said in a hushed tone.

"It was an accident and I've already threatened to cut his balls off if he tries it again-" I tried to explained but Juice cut me off.

"Were you drunk?" He asked.

"Not really, we were both tipsy and he just sort of-" He cut me off again.

"Did you try to stop him?" He asked.

"I pushed him off the moment I realized what was going on." I said quickly in case he wanted to cut me off again. He was quiet for a few moments but I could hear him breathing.

"I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this first thing in the morning but I promise you it will never happen again." I said rubbing my temples.

"You said that before." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked unsure if I heard him right.

"You made that promise to me the last time he kissed you and here we are again. So unless you're ready to have him kicked out for attacking a member's old lady than it doesn't really matter." I could tell the fury was taking over Juice.

"He didn't rape me Juice. It was just-" He cut me off once again.

"You made a promise to me and you broke it." He said firmly.

"But I-" I stood up and tried to speak again but he was pretty good at stopping me.

"The one thing you've taught me in the time that we've been together is that if you can't keep a promise then you don't have shit." He sounded so hurt and I was actually relieved I couldn't see his face. I tried to speak but I was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say other then I'm sorry." I said holding back my emotions.

"Me too. I'm sorry I pressured you into staying with me but it's okay now. I get it." He said simply and there was a brief silence that drove my heart into overdrive.

"So what? That's it? You just want to quit?" I asked hearing my voice crack as I tried to swallow my tears.

"It's hard enough being away from you but to hear this shit again? I just want the pain to stop." Juice sounded like he was begging me and I felt wretched. I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"You're right. All I keep doing is hurting you and I'm sorry. You deserve better. Stay safe." I hung up the phone quickly and tried to tuck my lip to keep from breaking down but it didn't help.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed as I pitched my phone against the wall before letting my legs give out from under me and crying on the couch. I cried so hard I felt like I was being choked and my head was pounding now. I didn't even hear the door open but when I felt an arm go around my shoulders and the smell of moonshine I knew exactly who it was. Despite being upset with Piney all I could think to do at the moment was put my arms around him and hold on for dear life while I balled my eyes out.

"It'll be okay." He said rocking back and forth like I was a child.

"No it won't. Nothing is ever okay." I said shaking my head and starting to hiccup.

"Tell me what you need sweetheart." Piney said and I didn't know what to tell him.

"My mom was right, I can't do this." I sobbed.

"Do what?" He asked and I pulled away from him to wipe my face.

"I can't be an old lady. I just…I can't. This town…everything going on…I feel like I'm suffocating and it's killing me." I explained putting a hand on my chest. He stared at me pitifully for a few moments before stroking the side of my face.

"Maybe it's time you got out of here for a while. Learn to breathe again without that hand around your neck." Piney said and I frowned.

"Where could I possibly go to get away from everything?" I asked hopelessly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. It had a tag on it that read Cabin and I gazed at them.

"Go home for a bit, clean yourself up and pack a bag. I can keep everyone from bothering you but you've got to promise to give me a call every few days so I know you didn't go off yourself." Piney said holding the keys out. It was ideal but I had to wonder.

"Won't Clay be upset if he finds out I took off?" I asked.

"To hell with Clay. I'm only worried about you." He put the keys in my hand and I gripped it.

"I won't ever make that mistake again. You have my word." Piney kissed my hand and I nodded before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I love you so much Piney. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said into his neck. He patted my back and gave me a squeeze.

"Get a move on before the others figure out what's going on." Piney insisted and I got up from the couch, grabbed my jacket and halled ass back to my place. I had completely forgotten about Max so I had to pack a bag for him as well. I showered to get the stench of the party off of my skin but nothing seemed like enough. I tried using Juice's soap but that only made me more upset as I got out and continued packing. I left Margaret a message and she called back quickly asking if everything was okay. I told her I couldn't say much but I had to take extended leave. She allowed it surprisingly. By the time I packed up the car and got Max inside I realized I didn't have the directions to the cabin. I stopped back by the shop knowing there were handwritten ones in the office in case of emergencies.

By then it was almost noon yet no one really seemed to be up and moving around. Everyone except Kozik who was cleaning up outside. I walked past him twice and he didn't say a thing to me like I was the one who ruined his relationship. I got the directions from the drawer and decided I was going to say something to him as I walked to the car.

"I'm gonna take off for a while. Clear my head." I finally caught his eye but it wasn't for long.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Give you time to get your head out of your ass." He said grunting as he pushed the trash down into the cans.

"You are the LAST person I want to hear shit from. Especially after last night." I said rolling my eyes but Kozik finally stopped cleaning to look at me.

"Why? Because I saved your ass from making a huge mistake?" He asked.

"As if letting you kiss me wasn't a big enough mistake?" I said baffled at how stupid he could be. He must think a lot of himself to think his kiss was worth anything.

"So Juice gets pissed off because one of his brothers has kissed his old lady a few times. It aint nothin' to the pain he'd feel if I'd let that punk kiss you." He pointed at me accusingly and I snorted.

"Oh I'm sure you were only being a good brother and being completely noble about it." I mocked which seemed to make Kozik turn around slowly looking almost insulted by my comment.

"You know what? To hell with this. You want to destroy your relationship then by all means go for it. But for Christ sake, do it now and stop stringing the guy along. He's in love with you and you're letting time and some prick make you forget who was by your side when you conquered your demons." Kozik started to walk past me and I was shocked. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Have a nice trip." He spat as he walked into the clubhouse and slammed the door. I got into the car and took a minute to think about what I was doing. Piney was right though. I needed time away from Charming and the drama inside it so I could breathe. I've always seemed to run away from my problems but right now I didn't see many options. I got out on the highway and headed south for the cabin. Max sat in the passenger seat quietly as the A/C blew in his face. The lingering smell of Juice's soap on my skin brought tears to my eyes but I took a deep breath to get through it.

"It's just you and me, Max." I petted Max's head and he licked my hand. Maybe a vacation was exactly what I needed.

At different times of the day did anyone realize that Rory was nowhere to be found. Opie and the boys were celebrating a shipment that scored them an extra 20 grand while Tara and Lyla talked over potential wedding dresses. Piney sat at the bar trying to get a hold of everyone but it was no use. Chucky stood behind the bar and watched him closely as he went down the list of people leaving the same disgruntled message to each of them.

"Hey, nobody's really answering their phones so I'll just leave the same message I left for everyone else. Rory's taking off for a while. She needs some space…away from Charming and the club. She's safe so don't go worrying about her or trying to drag her back here. Just…give her some time and she'll come home when she's ready. Don't try calling either because I gave her a burner. Maybe this will help her figure shit out. That's all. Just…pass that shit on." Piney looked down at the phone trying to hang it up which only left grumbling on the message.

"Damn phones. What's the point of havin' em if ya assholes ain't gonna answer em." The message cuts off and he assumes they'll find out eventually and want to know details but he was ready for them. He was going to protect Rory no matter what it took and right now what she needed was space.


	7. Finding New Meaning

**Authors Note: I hope you guys don't think I'm slacking on this story. I truly still love writing it as much as you all love reading it. With the new season on, my mind is running on constant SOA mode so it's a struggle for me to write and not keep in mind what's to come. We are approaching Season 4 in the story though so I hope you are all excited. Enjoy the update. :)  
**

* * *

**[Opie's POV]**

It had been well over a month since Rory split town without as much as a word. Everyone tried to pry the information out of Piney but he was holding firm that she didn't want to be bothered. I knew she was probably at the cabin because Piney was staying local and that's usually where he would go to get away from all the bullshit. It wasn't until Thanksgiving that I found out Kozik had kissed Rory again causing the break up with Juice. Chibs managed to jack him up and get a few good punches in before we had to pull him off of Kozik. They haven't spoken since which makes shit difficult as far as the shipments are concerned and I've managed to forgo most of the requests to meet with Clay by saying I was too busy trying to handle shit.

Lyla was in panic mode because she needed to find a bridesmaid dress for Rory and Tara was on edge because she was due soon and Rory was the only one besides Gemma to attend her birthing classes. Once word got around at Stockton, Juice's angst only last about a week before he started to worry. After two weeks he practically lost his mind. It seemed like every week that passed he was going through a new emotion. He swore she ran away with the doctor but had Tara confirm that he was mistaken in person. No one was as pissed off as Jax though. He felt like her taking off, even with Piney's support was irresponsible and selfish. I think he was more worried that no one would be around for when Tara had the baby but I would never say that out loud.

I think the hardest part was having to explain it to the kids though. At first they thought she would only be gone for a few days but after a month's time passed they started to give up hope. I haven't really had to deal with them being upset since Donna died but when my mom called to tell me that Ellie was in the clinic at school having a breakdown I started to feel it myself. I knew why Rory had to leave for a while and I accepted it but I don't think we truly realized how much she was needed around here until she wasn't. It's not about running the shop or the gym or even making things bearable for the other old ladies but because she was family.

"Hey Op, what do you want to do with these?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Miles who was stocking up the new equipment that had come in for the gym. It was nearly finished now. I had the prospects make it the first priority in Rory's absence and it looked great.

"Just put them in the office. She can figure out what she wants to do with those when she gets back." I said gesturing towards the cluttered office. That still needed some work but it was all things Rory herself had to deal with.

"Any idea when that will be?" I turned to a new voice behind me to see Kozik.

"Not yet but I wouldn't worry about it. She'll come around when she's ready." I said without looking up from the clipboard in my hands.

"I can't say the same for Chibs. He practically spits on me every time I'm around." Kozik said shaking his head.

"Well he's close with Juice and you kind of had a hand in fucking up his relationship. Did you expect something else?" I asked seeing the defeat in Kozik's face.

"Look man, he'll come around too but sitting here sulking about it like a bitch isn't going to do anything for anyone. Just focus on what we're doing here and shit will work itself out." I said hoping that was enough guidance for one day and he seemed to be okay with it.

"Thanks man." He patted me on the back before shuffling towards the back to probably check on the next Mayan shipment. My phone started ringing and I looked at the number on the screen to see it was the garage.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Your parts came in Opie. What did you want us to do with them?" It was Jimmy, one of the mechanics.

"Just put them in the office. I'm on my way over now." I hung up the phone as Miles came around the corner.

"Hey, I'm heading to the shop. Call me if you guys need anything." I said before leaving most of the crew to their own devices. I picked up the parts and headed back to the house to find Piney's bike in the drive way and him sitting on my front step.

"What are you doing Pop?" I asked him pulling the heavy box out of the bike of the van.

"Waiting on your ass. You don't keep a spare hidden around here?" He asked getting up from the stoop.

"That's how people get into your house. You should have just called me." I said hitting the garage button.

"Why bother? None of you answer your damn phones anyway." He grumbled following me into the garage to see my latest project.

"Is this…" Piney looked at the car that had been stripped down, primed but still was in need of a few parts and a paint job.

"It's Lenny's. I saw it sitting in the back lot and figured I would restore it for Rory. Kind of like a Christmas gift." I sat the box down on the work bench and he ran his hand over it.

"I was thinking dark blue or black for the paint. Keep it the way Lenny had it." I explained.

"Only thing he loved more than this car and his hog was her so it makes sense." Piney stood up and looked over at me.

"You did good, son." He patted me on the shoulder and I nodded at him.

"Did you need something or were you just coming by to bitch about how no one answers their phones?" I asked with a laugh as he took a seat.

"No I just got back from checking in on Rory." I looked over at him and stopped moving around.

"How is she doing?" I asked leaning against the car.

"She's getting better. My cabin smells like that damn dog though." He complained.

"I'm sure it's smelled worse." I said simply.

"I suppose. I guess I should just be glad she's cleaning up the shit." Piney huffed.

"Any idea when she'll-" He cut me off.

"You ask me every time I visit her and I never have that answer. What makes you think now is any different?" He said looking slightly disappointed himself.

"The gym is almost done and Jax is going crazy knowing that Tara might have to give birth to that kid alone. I just miss her, Pop. Not having her around is too much like before. Then my mind starts to wander and I start worrying." I explained and he let out a sigh.

"You're too much like me in that aspect. Why do you think I ride all the way up there and check on her?" He chuckled.

"She knows that it's not the same here without her right? I mean you've been telling her that it just doesn't feel like home when she's away haven't you?" I asked. He let out another sigh as he got up.

"Just give her some time son." He patted my shoulder again and I threw a dirty rag down.

"That's what I've been doing. I've given her an entire month and a half, Pop. Things are going to start going to shit if she doesn't come home soon. I can't…I can't do this without her." I admitted. He looked at me with sympatric look before shaking his head. He knew just as much as I did that Rory was a big part of why thing's had managed to get back to normal after the guys were carted off. There was no denying it now that she wasn't around and shit started to get screwed up.

**[Chibs's POV]**

I walked through Rory's house and made sure everything stayed exactly where it was the last time I checked. Along with taking the mail and the newspapers into the kitchen that started to stack up due to how long she's actually been gone. I was pretty pissed off that she would take off like she did but after learning that Piney had an eye on her I calmed down a bit. However every time I looked at Kozik's bastard face I wanted to punch it. I was convinced he was the reason she retreated out of here. I know she had a lot on her plate but breaking up with Juicy boy must have been really hard for her. Every morning I come to the house to make sure everything is okay before heading up to the prison to check in with him. Today was no different.

I sat at the visitors table waiting for the inmates to roll in and looked around at some of the other tables. You could tell the families apart from the friends and the barely covered girlfriends. It made me think of how different life could have been if I stayed in Belfast with Kerrianne and Fiona. Would they have been visiting me in one of these places? Probably not because I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere rotting away. I was pulled from my morbid thoughts when the door opened and the men in denim blue uniforms started to shuffle in. Juice looked tired and worn out behind the hair that grew on his face and head. He didn't look like the boyo who went into this place almost a year ago. He looked aged and broken down a bit. I hugged him tightly before sitting down opposite him.

"Yeh look like shite. Yeh sleeping any?" I asked watching him run his hand through his hair.

"Not really. I can't get my mind to stop thinking long enough to so I stay up and exercise or clean the cell. I'm surprised Happy hasn't shanked me yet." Juice said tiredly.

"Keep it up and he might. Yeh need to sleep Juicy boy. Yeh can't walk around this place like a zombie." I said watching him shake his head lifelessly. I slapped at his head snapping him out of it and he looked at me.

"Have you guys heard anything from her yet?" He asked going straight into Rory territory.

"I told yeh I'd let yeh know once we had." I said simply.

"She's probably already settled back into a nice place on the other side of the country by now." He put his hands over his face.

"Piney's been visiting er' so I doubt that's the case. Yeh need to focus on surviving in here right now and let us take care of what's going on out ere'." I said sternly earning an eye roll.

"So far you guys are doing a bang up job. My old lady's made out with another brother and took off with my dog." Juice said but immediately closed his eyes tightly regretting what he'd said.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry man. Blame the lack of sleep." He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Aye, yer not entirely wrong boyo. We should have done something to keep thing's handled." I said feeling slightly guilty.

"You've known Rory longer then I have. Do you honestly think anything or anyone could tame her in anyway?" He asked with a laugh.

"I suppose she's quite the hurricane but that's why we love er'." I watched his face falter.

"Maybe things worked out the way they were supposed to, you know? Eventually she'd want to start a family and get out of Charming and I'm probably not the guy for that job." I watched Juice blame himself.

"Why not?" I asked making him look up.

"Why not what?" He asked confused.

"Why arent' yeh the guy to do that fer her? Start a family and get the hell out of ere'." I said seeing Juice roll his eyes again.

"That means leaving the club and if you can't tell I'm kind of committed here." He gestured to his surroundings.

"You can move charters. People do it all the time and you wouldn't be the first one to pop a kid out either. Jackie boy, Tigger, Bobby, all of us got some little sprites roaming the earth." I explained.

"Let's review Rory and I's relationship, shall we? I can't protect her. She's been hurt a number of times. I can't keep my own crew from putting the moves on her and I can't even keep tabs on her. Does that sound like she'd ever consider marrying someone like me?" Juice was degrading himself and I just laughed.

"Are yeh done pitying yerself? Cause all I er'e is bullshit. I don't want to er'e yeh taking blame for all the bad shite that girl's been through. That falls on a lot of other people as well and what that bastard Kozik did falls on him. He's being dealt with." I said watching Juice become stubborn.

"I've known that girl er' whole life and she's never even dreamed of settlin' down with someone until she met yeh, not even my Paddy." He finally seemed to get it then.

"Shit doesn't always work out just because you love someone Chibs. Look at you and Fiona." He was right but I didn't want the same future for him.

"Yeh can't keep comparin' yerself to me, Juicy boy. I had to leave Fi and Kerrianne. I didn't ave' a choice. Yeh do. Yeh see what happened to the prick that messed with my family." I pointed at him and he shook his head.

"I don't blame Kozik for what he did." Juice said shocking me.

"Yeh can't be serious." I said slumping back in the seat.

"There's a prison clause, after all." Juice pointed out.

"Yeh know Rory don't give two shits about that clause." I said getting frustrated with him.

"Look, I know you are watching my back Chibs and I appreciate that more than anything but all I want right now is for Rory to come back. She can hate me or not want to be with me, that's fine. I just want to know that she is back and safe." Juice's words were sincere and I couldn't believe it. He had practically given up on him and Rory ever being together after all this time.

"How's the gym coming along?" Juice asked trying to steer the conversation.

"Almost finished. Opie had the prospects finish setting shit up. Should be ready to open by the beginning of the year." I said with a sigh.

"That's good. No more problems out of Jacob Hale then?" He asked further.

"Not sense the town's people started to open their shops back up. The whole block is lit up again all because of Rory." I explained and he smiled proudly.

"How about things with the hospital?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good I suppose. No word really. Still looking into that doctor. Something is off with him, even Tara thinks so." I said making Juice look surprised.

"Are you guys keeping eyes on him?" Juice asked.

"Trying to but the guy does a lot of business out of town when Rory's not around." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"Maybe he's with her, wherever she it." He said defeated.

"Come on now." I said and he put his hands up.

"We broke up man. She can do whatever she wants." He couldn't even say without a catch in his throat. I just shook my head fed up with this act.

"That's why I need you to do something for me." Juice continued.

"What do yeh need?" I sighed.

"I want you to take some of the money from my cut and use it to buy me an apartment over off Stricklen. Tell the landlord, Jerry that the apartment is for me and he'll hook me up." I wasn't okay with this idea.

"It's a bit soon for moving out don't ya think?" I asked but he shook his head.

"If she comes back and needs to get rid of my shit then you won't have to put it in storage. It keeps the room at the clubhouse open and it gives me some options when I come out." Juice explained.

"I don't know Juicy boy. Just don't feel right." I said.

"If you don't want to I can ask one of the prospects-" I cut him off.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. I just think it's a mistake." I added but he reached over and patted my shoulder.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. The only person this shit lands on is me." Juice said with a smile. The guard called time and we both stood up. He gave me another hug.

"Take care of yourself, Chibby." Juice said.

"Aye, yeh too brother. You too." I patted his back before letting him go and walking out of the visiting area. I reached for my phone and dialed the first number on the speed dial.

"Fillip? Is everything okay?" It was Fiona.

"Everything's fine Fi. I just needed to hear yer voice. Been a rough day." I explained walking over to my bike.

"Yeh gave me a heart attack, love." She sighed into the phone.

"Remind me again why yer' all the way over there and I'm all the way over er'e?" I asked hearing her chuckle. I missed her laugh and her smile because they were both such rare beauties.

"Because yer a good Da and want Kerrianne to stay where er' home is and because I love you too much for yeh to come er' and get yerself killed." She said softly. I had to take a deep breath and keep that in mind.

"Does this have something to do with Aurora?" She asked.

"Aye, er' and Juicy boy are struggling. It's not easy for them to be apart." I said with double meaning.

"When yeh love someone as deeply as those two do, yer never apart. Physical distance has no meaning." Fiona's words made me smile.

"Yeh think if I came up that way to visit for a bit yeh'd mind terribly?" I asked hearing a laugh on the other end of the line.

"I think I could handle a few days. Kerrianne would love it too." I could practically hear the smile on the other end of the phone. I hadn't actually asked Opie yet but I was hoping he would be okay with it after I squared Juice away. I needed my girls right now.

**[Tig's POV]**

I was lifting weights with Happy in the yard when one of the guards came out.

"Trager, you've got a visitor. You need to hurry because visiting hours are almost over." The guard said making me look at him like he was crazy.

"I wasn't supposed to get a visitor today." I said looking at Clay. He shrugged it off and I got up to follow the guard to visitation. When I walked in I was surprised to see Kozik sitting at the table. He got up quickly and I eyed him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Look I know you've probably heard some shitty things-" I cut him off.

"About you breaking up Rory and Juice? Yeah I've heard. You're a dick. What are you doing here?" I asked again as he sat down.

"I need you to know what the deal is. I didn't go down the way it's being said it did." Kozik was adamant.

"So what? Rory threw herself at you? Is that what you're here to tell me?" I asked disgusted with him.

"No I threw myself at her." He admitted and I wanted to come across the table but instead I stood up to leave.

"I threw myself at her because that doctor was trying to kiss her." He said quickly. I looked back at him heated.

"This guy isn't like the others. He's bucking up against us in a secretive way and if it weren't for me then she would have kissed that guy. How much worse would Juice be hurting if he knew it was an outsider?" Kozik questioned.

"You couldn't get one of the prospects to kiss her? For fucks sake man, you two have a short history and already a strike as far as he's concerned. I still don't see why anyone cares about this fucking doctor if Rory is staying away from him-" Kozik shook his head.

"That's the thing. He's not staying away from her." Kozik seemed a bit worried about this guy and for the first time, so did I.

"So there was no other motive to kissing Rory? I know you got a chubby for her." I said and he looked me in the eyes.

"I made the mistake of betraying a brother's trust once before. I'm not trying to do it again." Kozik seemed to be telling the truth. I took a moment to think it over in my head and he sat there quietly.

"Then you did the right thing. Only problem now is finding out what the hell to do about this guy. No one's been able to find anything on him yet?" I asked.

"It's a little difficult with all that's going on plus our intelligence officer is in here with you." Kozik explained.

"Keep trying." I said as the guard came back into the room.

"What do I do about everything else? Everyone keeps treating me like the dickhead who sent her away." Kozik asked me and I sighed.

"Talk to Piney. If anyone will listen to your side of the story it's him. I'll handle the guys in here." I said and he extended his hand.

"Give this to Juice. Maybe it will help make things right." He slipped something into my hand and I pocketed it quickly.

"She dressed up like that to let everyone know whose old lady she was. If that doesn't tell him how shit should be then nothing will." before shaking his hand and letting the guard escort me out. I walked back out to the yard and Jax looked up from his hand of cards.

"Mom come to visit you?" Jax asked.

"No it was Kozik." I looked over at Juice seeing his eyes shift a bit but didn't give much of a response.

"Why the hell would Kozik be visiting you?" Bobby asked with a laugh of surprise.

"He was coming to tell me what really happened with him and Rory on Halloween." Juice finally looked up at me.

"Maybe that's something you should keep to yourself." Jax said glancing at Juice.

"It wasn't like that. He said that he only did it because that doctor tried to put the moves on her." That seemed to get all of their attention.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Still? I thought we took care of that guy?" Happy asked.

"Apparently she tried to put some distance between them and he's been going after her. He thought if he put the moves on her it would scare the guy away." I explained getting some nods but nothing from Juice.

"Who the hell is this guy? He just thinks he can waltz onto the lot and put the moves on her?" Jax asked shaking his head. I continued to stare at Juice and the others looked over at him.

"What are you thinking Juicy?" Bobby finally broke through to him.

"I think I'm gonna fold. My hand sucks." He put his cards down and looked up at us.

"Come on brother." Jax sighed.

"I don't know what you guys want from me. We broke up. I'm in here and she's somewhere out there. Am I worried about this guy going after her? Yeah but what do you want me to do about it? I can't even keep her from kissing Kozik and you think I can somehow compete with a fucking doctor. Just…stop already. It's fucking over." He said getting up from the table but I stepped in front of him.

"I know this shit is fucking with you right now and I know it's not easy but-" He cut me off shrugging my hand off his shoulder.

"You know what? You don't know how it feels. You have no idea how it feels for me to be stuck in here doing the same thing, every day and not being able to be with the woman I love. You have no clue how it feels to know that she's out there alone after being beaten to hell for the last few years because she stuck around for you…and for what? I can't protect her. I can't be there for her and be the man she thought I was. I'm the jackass who sits in a cage while people take advantage of her." Juice finally let his emotions out. Not the best place to have a breakdown but he let it all out finally.

"You think you're the only one who's got a woman at home struggling? My old lady is about to pop and refuses to stop working." Jax stood up.

"Gemma's been trying to run the garage alone and make sure everyone is taken care of twice as much with us in here." Clay added.

"We've all got family out there Juicy. It's not your fault that Rory is struggling. Sometimes shit just gets rough." Bobby said.

"I shouldn't have asked her to stay with me. I should have let her go before I came in." He rubbed his forehead and I remembered the picture Kozik gave me.

"She would have stayed with you anyway." I handed him the picture and he pinned his eyebrows together.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"Kozik gave it to me. It's from the Halloween party." Juice looked at the picture still confused until Bobby looked at it with him and laughed.

"Well that's not subtle at all is it?" Bobby clapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Juice looked at him and I sighed.

"She's an orange, dumbass." I said smacking him in the head.

"The fact that she dressed up as a lame ass fruit only goes to show how dedicated she truly is to you." Jax said getting up to look at the picture.

"She's letting every guy in the room that's been eye fucking her since you've been locked up know that her other half is you." He explained further making Juice look at him.

"Orange-Juice…creative." Happy said with a nod.

"The next time you go doubting your relationship, remember that the girl who promised to never be an old lady wears the name proudly, for you." I said making him look me in the eye. He nodded his head holding the picture to his chest before slipping it into his pocket.

"Thanks man." He said before walking with Jax back inside. Bobby stood next to me as I rubbed my temples.

"I swear to God man, dealing with these kids and their love issues is making me soft." I said making Bobby laugh.

"The only thing worse is knowing that he's gonna be jerking off to a picture of Rory dressed like an orange." Bobby patted my shoulder as I groaned.

"God damn kids." I said shaking my head.

**[Jax's POV]**

_Every day that passes and I sit here in this cell away from my family makes me realize how wrong my choices have been these past few years. The struggles and wrong turns the club has taken me to has put me in a cell while the woman I love raises my son and quickly approaches the birth of our first son without me by her side. I feel as though I've already failed in the aspect of being a father as my first born learns new things every day from everyone else but me. I feel as though I fail as a man in the aspect that I'm not there reminding the woman I love just how much I love her and how one day we will be able to smile without fear or anger. I quickly realize that where the club has taken me isn't where I want to be any more and I struggle with just how I plan on getting back on a path that includes a safe and loving future for my boys. A future outside of the death and the lies that choke the life out of us all. I've grown envious of those who leave Charming without a second thought but at the same time I grow bitter. I'm convinced my anger and bitter feelings are because of that envy. While I struggle locked up in this cage, I forget that I'm not the only one struggling. That despite the freedom in the outside world, Charming itself is like a cage. _

I stopped writing and leaned against the wall. Yesterday Juice had had a breakdown about Rory and it made me go back over some of the letters she sent me prior to her taking off.

_Jackson,_

_I truly can't explain to you how horrible this place is without you in it. I'm not sure if you felt the same way when I left for Belfast all those years ago but it truly isn't home without you. The weight of this town and the people in it is unbearable without some sort of relief to turn to. Don't let this go to your head but I miss the hell out of you. I let my medication run out and started seeing things again. The first time it was Kip sitting on the end of my bed just staring at me. It was creepy at first but I ended up having to take the day off because I saw my mom a few hours later and it totally killed me. She was crying and telling me how stupid I was for being back in Charming. My shield is fading Jax. I don't know how much longer I can deal with the stress. I don't mean to stress you out or make you worry I just need words of encouragement from the son of John Teller. I'm sure you've got the gift of written word just as much as he did. He's probably the only man on the planet who can make a birthday card seem like a sonnet. Don't worry about Tara or Abel though. I've been taking good care of them and count the days for your release. I miss my best friend. _

_Love Always,_

_Ar._

I got that letter a week before she took off and haven't received one since she left. If she was still around she would be helping Gemma Christmas shop and trying to convince Tara go on maternity leave still all while keeping the garage, the gym and the hospital under control. I was harboring a lot of anger at her when I found out she took off without letting anyone know but the longer she's been gone, the more I've realized my reasons for being angry are selfish. Yes, she did promise to be there for Tara but I knew how hard things were for her on the outside. She wasn't just feeling trapped in Charming but in her own head. I knew Op didn't like talking about it much because he felt responsible for her brain damage but the truth was we were all responsible for Rory's downfall. Now she was truly alone. The club kept most of the guys wrapped up and being pregnant with a toddler running around kept Tara and Gemma wrapped up. My anger turned into sadness and I felt horrible that she needed to escape just to find who she was under all the bullshit that has been piled on top of her.

I kept an eye on Juice as well and felt like I saw a bit of myself in him. I know what it's like for the woman you love to take off suddenly and not being able to be with her. It took Tara and I years to get shit right between us and we're still struggling to make it work smoothly but the one thing that keeps us going is that love. Juice didn't know Rory when she was a girl but just watching him look at a picture of her or talk about a future with her gives away just how deep that love runs. I sympathized with him and tried to keep him distracted but it was tough. When you're locked up, all you have time to do is jerk off and think.

"OPEN CELL 321" I looked up at the guard who stood in front of my cell.

"You've got a visitor, Teller." He said making me quickly put my notebook away.

"I wasn't scheduled to have one today." I said cocking my eyebrow.

"Last minute one was put on the list. I don't know who it is." He explained as I walked out in front of him. Tara was supposed to be dress shopping with Lyla today and Gemma was getting started on the Christmas shopping. There was a shipment today so most of the guys would be at the gym making sure it went smoothly so I genuinely had no clue who might be here to visit me. I walked out where the other inmates were and waited for them to escort us in.

When I walked in and saw Rory sitting at the table with her fingers laced together I was surprised. Her eyes met mine as I walked over slowly and she stood up.

"Before you yell at me, you should probably know that-" I cut her off by giving her a hug. I knocked the wind out of her and she patted my back for a second before hugging me back.

"So…does this mean you aren't pissed?" She asked as I let go of her.

"Oh I'm pissed but I'm damn happy to see you." I said before sitting down next to her. I looked her over and she looked surprisingly well. She had a bit of a tan and her eyes looked like she had actually slept some.

"You look a lot better than that last time I saw you." I said honestly and she smiled.

"I feel a lot better than the last time you saw me. Frankly, I feel better than I have since before you guys got locked up in here." She said patting my hands.

"I'm glad some time away gave you what you needed." I said to which she laughed.

"Being here and dealing may have been a bitch but being secluded to wonder about everything I left behind was starting to kill me. I see why Piney likes the cabin though. It's beautiful up there. It reminds me of all those times you boys went fishing and I was too little to even go near the water." She chuckled talking about our childhood.

"I remember. You cried like a baby until finally John and Piney had to go to pool store and get you all this swimming gear and you were still too afraid to get in the water." I laughed.

"Finally Piney gave up on me and made a makeshift baby pool for me to sit in while you boys fished." She finished with a wide smile that I hadn't seen in forever.

"Maybe when I get out of here we'll take the kids up to the cabin. Do a little family trip." I pitched seeing her look at me with sad eyes.

"I'm just glad you still want me to do things with your family considering how I took off. I know you were probably heated that I left Tara high and dry." She said frowning.

"I was but then I realized that I've walked in your shoes and tried to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's not an easy task and sometimes an escape is just what you need. However Tara might have a bone to pick with you because due to your absence, Gemma has taken up the birthing classes." I said making Rory cover her face.

"I owe her one." She said shaking her head. We sat in silence for a moment and she finally sighed.

"How's Juice doing?" She finally asked.

"He's pretty heartbroken but mostly just worried about you. We all were." I said seeing her shake her head.

"He should know that it wasn't Kozik's fault. I hope he's not blaming him." She said.

"The only person he's blaming is himself." I said making her cock her eyebrows.

"Why would he do that? I'm the one who should have had my shit together and not let the kiss go down but there's much more to that story." She said waving her hand around.

"We know, Kozik told Tig and Tig told us. We know about the doctor still trying to pursue you. Why didn't you tell me things got so creepy with this guy?" I asked.

"Because I know how the club handles problems like that and I don't want you guys to get added time. I want you out as soon as you can get out." She explained making me roll my eyes.

"You can't keep hiding things because you're scared of the club repercussions. When you talk to me or Op, it's in confidence and you know that. We're family, Ar." I reached out and touched her hand. Her face softened as she put her hand on top of mine.

"I spent Thanksgiving by myself and Piney ended up bringing leftovers up to the cabin. It made me miss my family that much more. Around that time was when I realized how I can make all of this work. Hopefully everyone doesn't hate me though because that would suck." She said with a huff.

"What's your plan exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to finish my certification with Margret Murphy and she said she will make sure my training doesn't conflict with Aiden's. I'm also going to hire someone to help run the gym. I'm going to get my shit together so when you guys get out of here I won't be a mess." She said confidently.

"Now you look like the girl I know and love." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What do you plan on doing about Juice?" I added settling back in my seat.

"There's nothing to do. He broke up with me for a good reason, Jax." She said simply and I shook my head.

"Do you love the guy or what?" I asked with a laugh and she looked almost shocked I even asked.

"Wh- Jax come on." She snorted and I just laughed harder.

"That's what I thought." I said making her glare. She jumped suddenly and I heard a buzzer.

"They let you bring a cell in here?" I asked confused as she dug through her pants pocket.

"No! That's my emergency pager." She looked at it with wide eyes before looking at me.

"911-2229! 911-2229!" She repeated looking at me as if I should know what that meant.

"911-2229? What the hell is that?" I asked as she stood up.

"911-BABY! TARA'S HAVING THE BABY!" She yelled and I jumped up.

"Right now?!" I asked frantic.

"YES! I've got to go! I've got to get to the hospital." She practically fell over the bench of the table and I laughed watching her feeling my heart pounding a mile a minute. She was running for the door but spun around and ran back to me hugging me tightly.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you!" She whispered into my ear as I hugged her back.

"I love you too now go meet my new son." I chuckled releasing her. She ran for the door and I had to sit back down to take it all in. In just a few hours, Thomas would be born making my family that much more whole.

**[Opie's POV]**

When Lyla called saying Tara's water broke in the dress shop there was a moment of panic in every single one of us as we stood finishing up the shipment with the Mayans. After that moment of panic, I snapped out of it to get the guys into gear. Chibs and I rushed to the dress shop with the van to pick them up, Kozik took the prospects to the house to grab her "go bag" which she kept screaming in the phone she needed and I called Piney to let him know he needed to page Rory. The whole lot of us was sitting in the waiting room practically biting our hands off as we heard Tara scream in pain.

"That's not good is it? I mean screams like that aren't good ones." Chucky asked looking at Piney who rolled his eyes.

"Yeh try pushin' a little baby out of yer bits and tell me how it feels." Chibs said making Chucky get up and pace. Lyla left to go watch the kids and I was kind of bummed she wasn't here for this. I was hoping maybe Lyla and I could have one of our own someday to bring us closer together but she didn't really seem that pressed about it. Gemma came out of the room running her hand through her hair.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" I asked standing up.

"She'd be better if Rory was here. She's trying to wait. Have you heard from her?" She asked looking at Piney.

"Nothing yet." He said simply.

"She can't just wait for something we don't know will happen." Kozik spoke up.

"Well she's kung fu gripped her legs together so I guess we'll see just how long she can keep them like that." Gemma went back into the labor room and I sat back down. Chucky started to pace back and forth again and Chibs ended up throwing a magazine at him.

"Stop it!" He yelled which was followed by another loud scream from Tara and that was it for Chucky. He ran down the hallway and I shook my head.

"You think I should call her?" I asked looking at Piney who just sighed heavy before he could answer there was yelling in the hallway and Rory came in breathless.

"Hey, sorry I can't really talk but I've got someplace to be." She said throwing her bags on the floor near me.

"Chucky was in the gift shop downstairs so I left Max with him. I hope that's okay." She said looking at me as if she was asking.

"Y-yeah that's fine. You should get in there." I said pointing to the doors right before Tara screamed.

"I probably should." She said with a laugh but stopped with her hand on the door.

"It's good to see you…all of you." She smiled genuinely before pushing through the doors. We all sat stunned for a moment.

"Did you want me to go check on the dog?" Filthy Phil broke through the silence.

"No, he'll be fine." I said looking over at Chibs who still seemed a bit unphased by Rory's return.

"She's got pretty good timing, huh?" Kozik said earning a glare from him but Piney laughed which made me laugh. We all sat patiently waiting for the new prince to be born.

**[Rory's POV]**

I felt the shock in the waiting room but when I pushed through the labor room doors I caught a cold draft from Gemma and a look of relief from Tara.

"Thank God! I could kill you for this." Tara said as I rushed over next to her with my gown already on and gloves secure.

"It looks like you were in good hands though. Now let's get this babyboy out of you so we can start spoiling him." I joked giving Gemma a nod. The doctor pulled the gown open and started talking to Tara. She gripped my hand and I keep doing the breathing patterns to try and get her to stay with me. She started to cry softly and I gave her hand a squeeze.

"If you don't stop that crying and start pushing I'm gonna start calling you darlin'." I threatened making her laugh.

"I wish Jax was here." She said and I wiped her forehead.

"I can see the head." The doctor said and I looked around seeing a sight that would be horrifying to most.

"One more big push Tara and you get to meet your little boy." I said squeezing her hand. Gemma held onto her other one and Tara sat up as much as she could before letting out a loud groan which was followed by the cries of a newborn. Tara relaxed back into the bed as the doctors held up the boy and Gemma cut the cord. Tara had given her permission and was just glad to finally have her son out in the world but Gemma saw it as so much more than that.

"You did it! You did it!" I said as tears fell from my eyes. She smiled at me and Gemma couldn't fight the tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room no doubt to tell the others. We heard cheering in the waiting room as they cleaned Thomas up and stitched Tara up. I still held onto her hand.

"Thanks for showing up." She said out of breath.

"Thanks for keeping those legs shut. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this." I said squeezing her hand. Gemma had returned as things were cleaned up and Tara situated herself to take her son from the doctor's arms. We stood on either side of the bed looking down at the adorable baby.

"He's beautiful. Looks just like Jax when he was born." Gemma said moving the blanket from Thomas's face.

"Hey there, Thomas." Tara greets her son for the first time and he lets out a little cry that makes Tara shed tears of joy. She held onto him tightly as she hugged him and I wiped her tears away. Gemma reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm your mommy, Thomas." Tara's voice was raspy and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. We sat in the room for quite some time before the doctor said that Tara needed to rest and Thomas needed to be get his checkups, which I would be there for. Tara looked at me and held him out.

"That's your god-mother Rory, Thomas. She'll never let anything happen to you." Tara's words made me tear up again.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I held Thomas in my arms.

"Jax and I are positive. You and Opie are the two people we trust through and through." Tara said making Gemma a bit off but accepting. I nodded at her and wiped another tear from my face.

"I'll bring him back to you as soon as I can." I reassured before leaving the room. I walked slowly bouncing Thomas softly in my arms as he stared up at me and I decided to make a detour to the waiting room. They all stood once they saw he was in my arms.

"Thomas, I want you to meet the family." The all smiled and cooed at the new baby that was brought into the family and I looked up them.

"That's Piney. If you ever need anything at all, you just let him know and he'll always have a ear to listen. Uncle Chibs here will never let you down when it comes to reminding you of just how big your heart is despite your little body. Kozik will show you how not to throw a left hook and Miles will probably do most of your school work." The boys laughed as I went around the room.

"Phil will no doubt keep you laughing because he's the biggest teddy bear a kid could ever dream of and this guy over here is special." I looked at Opie and he smiled.

"This is your god-father, Opie. He's like a brother to me and your dad and there are no two people on this earth besides your mom and dad that will protect you like we will because that's what god parents do." I said seeing the surprise on Opie's face. Chibs clapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the family, Thomas." Opie said in his raspy voice.

"I've got to take him for his check up but Tara's going to rest for a bit so if you guys want to leave and come back you can." I said. They all seemed to understand as I walked back through the doors and took the baby into the nursery. I started to check his vitals and his breathing before working on his hand and foot prints for his birth certificate. His health checked out perfectly but as I started to put his little feet on the paper, I choked up. I felt my emotions catching up with me as I stared at this precious, innocent baby. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Margret Murphy.

"I can finish these if you need a minute." She said with a soft face. I shook my head and let her take Thomas from me to finish his prints before stepping into the hallway to get some fresh air. I took some deep breaths and opened my eyes to see Chibs approaching me. We looked at each other for a moment because I was unsure if he was upset with me or not but he held his arms open for me. I closed the space between us and let him hug me tightly.

"It's good to av'e yeh home Rory girl." He said into my hair.

"It's good to be home. I missed you." I said softly through a sniffle. He pulled away and wiped my face with his gloved hand.

"Someday that baby yeh cradle in yer arms will be yers. Have faith, love." Chibs said knowing immediately what my tears were about. It pained me to know that I would never hold a baby of my own because of the life I've lead. I wanted to be angry but I couldn't be. This was the path I had chosen and there was no going back.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." I said rolling my eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"He who loses his faith, loses all. Don't lose yer faith. One day…one day yer dream will be a reality." Chibs held onto me tightly and I took comfort in his arms. Margret had taken Thomas back into the room as Chibs told me about his last minute trip to Belfast to spend time with Kerrianne and Fiona. I told him to send my love and to be careful before he headed out of the hospital. I walked back into the room and saw Tara holding Thomas with the phone to her ear.

"Abel's with Lyla and- oh here comes god-mommy now. It's Jax." Tara smiled as she held Thomas. I took the phone from her and sighed into the phone.

"Congratulations. He's beautiful and healthy to boot. Lungs that could put you in your place and a face that will stop traffic." I said hearing him laugh.

"That's my boy. Thank you for being there Ar." He said and I shook my head looking down at Tara and Thomas.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, brother. Take care of yourself. He's Tara." I handed the phone back to her and I watched her face fall slightly as Jax spoke.

"I know…" She said.

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and I sat down on the side of the bed.

"He keeps promising me that when he gets out things will be different." Tara said looking at me.

"Maybe they will be." I said tilting my head to the side but she just shook her head.

"What if they aren't? What if it's the same shit when he gets out and something happens to the boys again? I can't take that Rory. I just can't." Tara started to get upset and I gripped her wrist as she held onto Thomas.

"Hey, you made me the god mother, remember? I'd move mountains before I'd let any harm come to your kids ever again. If Jax's promises are too soft for you then take one of mine. You know I never make a promise I can't keep." I assured her and she gripped onto my hand for dear life. I adjusted myself to lie down next to Tara in the bed and she rested her head on my shoulder as I tried to soothe her fears.

I didn't know what the future held for Tara and the boys once Jax got out of Stockton. I didn't even know what the future held for me when the boys got out of Stockton but after the controversy with Abel being kidnapped, I refused to ever let anything let that happen again. I took the title as a god mother to heart knowing it may be the only time I will ever get the word mother and I certainly planned to honor it. I didn't care if it meant having to kill in order to protect them. Charming is my home, this is my family and no one will come into my home and try and hurt my family. I was ready to take on the worst. I was ready to fight.


	8. The Gift Of Being

**Authors Note: Sorry this is so late. I've been so wrapped up in the holidays and watching the new season it's been hectic. This is a nice beefy chapter though with SO much fluffy holiday feelings I hope it makes up for the time gap. This is also dedicated to my friend and very loyal reader on her birthday, Joi! I hope you enjoy some good old fashion Christmas biker joy. Lots of love and thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

**[Tara's POV]**

I carried Thomas in his car seat into the prison and no longer felt soreness. I was glad I finally got out here to the prison so Jax could finally meet his new son but it was all bittersweet. Knowing that tomorrow was Christmas and he wouldn't be there to celebrate with us makes me wish things were different. The buzzer sounded and my eyes went to the door as he came through with a smile ear to ear.

"Hey beautiful." He said gripping either side of my neck and kissing me hard. When he pulled away he saw the car seat on the floor and smiled wider.

"I would have brought Abel but he's started to get a cold so I'll bring him next week." I said as he stepped around and kneeled down to look at Thomas.

"That's fine." He bit his lip as he rocked the car seat on the floor.

"Oh man, look at him." He gazed at Thomas in his new onesie and Samcro beanie that had fit his head much like it had Abel's.

"He's perfect." He said looking at me. I reached in to pick Thomas up and he squirmed.

"Say hello to daddy." I chuckled as I passed him to Jax who's face lit up the moment he took him into his arms.

"Hey Thomas…hey, how you doing buddy." He laughed as Thomas let out a few cries but then relaxed into his touch as we sat down. He looked down at him and I adjusted his hat making him look up at me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said with a frown.

"I know, it's okay. I'm just glad Rory showed up when she did. Your mother was in the room and I was starting to lose my mind." I confessed making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry for that too." He said as I stroked the hair on his cheek.

"I promise not to miss anything like this ever again." He said firmly before kissing my hand. I knew it was killing him to miss out on Abel growing up and the birth of our first child together but there was nothing we could do to change that. All I could do was give him a kiss like I always did like a silent acceptance to the life we were living. He looked back down at Thomas and smiled.

"He's beautiful, just like his mother." He said looking back at me.

"Well everyone else thinks he looks like you but he's healthy as can be, Rory did the tests herself." I said watching Jax check his fingers and toes.

"I'm so glad she was there. When she showed up here I thought for sure she was coming to tell me she was getting the hell out of Charming." Jax said looking fearful.

"She's actually settled back in at home. Margaret has taken over her training and even got her a few hours of work here in the infirmary which will be good for her resume." I explained.

"How about Op? How's he doing?" Jax asked curiously.

"Well he loves being the god father. Between him, Rory and your mother the boys will have a very good Christmas." I laughed.

"You better take lots of pictures." Jax frowned and I nodded.

"You know I will baby. Just hang in there. Just a few more months and we'll be making memories together." I kissed his cheek and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"When I get out of here we are going to make a lot of changes. I promise to give you and our boys the best life possible." Jax said almost like he was trying to convince himself. I didn't know what to say.

"You believe me when I say that right? I love you, Abel and Thomas more than anything on this planet and I'm going to make it happen for us." Jax pleaded and I laced our fingers together.

"I believe you." I said not really sure what else to say. He looked at me like he knew I was unsure of my words.

"I'm resting a little easier though knowing that Rory promised to protect the boys no matter what. You know her and those promises. It's like a seal in blood." I joked seeing Jax nod.

"Yeah I knew Rory and Op would be the best choice if anything ever happens to us. They'll take care of the boys without a question." I felt a little uneasy at Jax's statement.

"Are you planning for the worst?" I asked with a chuckle but was completely serious.

"I'm always planning for the worst babe. If I get taken out or we both get taken out then they'll be taken care of." Jax reassured and I felt my stomach flip. A ton of scenarios ran through my head of something happening leaving the boys without a mother or father. Then a ton more ran through my head of the boys getting hurt again. I snapped out of it when Jax put his hand on mine.

"Thing's will be different when I get out. I'll make sure nothing hurts our family." Jax gripped my chin and pulled my lips to his. We sat and talked about the boys and the club the rest of the time we were there and when it was finally time for our visit to be over I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I was speeding the whole way back to Charming and straight to St. Thomas practically barreling through Margret Murphy's door.

"I-I need to t-talk to you." I tried to fight tears and she quickly stood up and took the baby seat from me to set on the couch.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" She asked looking me over.

"I-I'm fine but I don't think I can do this. I can't raise my kids in this life. I just can't." I cried sitting down on the couch. She rubbed my back and stayed silent for a moment.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down." She spoke and I did as she said.

"I love Jax and I want to be with him but I can't do that here. This town…it kills people. This life is poison. I can't have my boys in that mess." I said pulling myself together.

"Have you explained this to him?" Margret asked.

"He keeps promising it will be different but I know it won't be if we're still here. I need another option." I explained and she stood up from the couch to pull something off her desk.

"There is a prominent hospital in Oregon that is looking for a few good doctors. I made this offer to Rory before she took her leave of absence and I'll put it on the table for you as well. It's a great opportunity for you to make a fresh start with your family if you truly want it." She handed me the paperwork and I looked at it before looking back at her. It just hit me that I had a breakdown in my boss's office and I quickly wiped my face.

"I can't make any moves until Jax is out but thank you." I got up and she looked stunned.

"Tara-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry I kind of lost it there. I'll be fine. Thank you so much for your help." I grabbed up the car seat and moved towards the door.

"Tara, you can always come to me. My door is always open for you." Margret said opening the door for me. I stopped a minute and smiled.

"Thank you." I appreciated her help and now that I knew there might be an exit plan I felt a little better but I knew I couldn't count on anything just yet. Not with Jax locked up and a newborn on my hip. I was stuck at the moment and that means I'd have to make the best of it.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had what seemed like a million gifts piled in the back of the car driving towards Gemma's house to pick up the rest of the Christmas gifts for the kids. I had promised her I would wrap them before I split town and honestly she's been kind of standoffish with me since I came home. She looked surprised to see me when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back to work by now?" She stood in the door way not letting me in just yet.

"I told you I'd wrap the gifts for you. I've got the rest in the back of the car." I gestured to the car and she glanced at it before letting me in.

"I just finished getting things for the boys. You don't have to wrap them if you're too busy." She snipped.

"I'm not busy. The only work I have is Christmas day work at the prison before I'm right back here for celebrations." I said throwing my arms out seeing Gemma's decorated tree in the living room.

"No last minute trips planned for this Christmas?" She picked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I had to get away in order to screw my head back on Gem. If I would have stayed any longer I don't think I would have been able to come back from the place my mind was taking me. I need you to understand that." I said seeing her drag a giant bag out of the closet.

"I guess I understand but you could have at least talked to me. I'm not a god damn psychic you know. I knew you were hurting but I didn't think running away from your family was the cure." She pulled another big box out and sat it next to the giant bag.

"I didn't want to hurt my family anymore then I already had. If I didn't clear my head, there really is no telling what I would have done." I said firmly leaning against the wall as she stopped pulling things from the closet to sigh.

"Did you work out all your shit? Are you here now or what because I don't think I can take losing another one of my babies." Gemma ran her hand through her hair and I smiled.

"I'm here. I'm good…and I'm sorry." I said honestly before giving her a tight hug. When I pulled away she smiled at me finally.

"I'm expecting a very big gift from you for scaring me like that." She said patting my back. I held my finger up and ran out to the car grabbing her gift and running back in.

"My mental holiday gave me time to work on your gift. I've been trying to put this together for a while and I think you deserve to have it." I held it out to her and she smiled again.

"Can I open it now?" She asked smirking.

"If you'd like but the only other thing you'll be getting from me is alcohol tomorrow." I laughed. Gemma tore the paper away and smiled down at the big photo album.

"The Samcro Family" She read the title aloud before opening the book and gasping at the pictures.

"I found some old pictures in my dad's storage locker and made some copies. My mom's even in a few of them with my dad. It's lots of old history with some new history in the back." I watched her flip through the pages and smile to herself, running her fingers over familiar faces. The good childhood memories I had with Jax and Opie as well as a few of Thomas. Knowing what I know about John Teller from those letter's Tara let me read always surprised me at how Gemma could just look at pictures of him and smile like she had nothing to do with it. Sometimes I felt like either Gemma really didn't have anything to do with it or she didn't really have a heart at all.

"This is…this is beautiful. Best gift I've ever gotten." She kissed my cheek and I nodded.

"I'm glad you like it." I was genuinely happy she liked the album. I figured if something ever went down in the future where I had to leave town or Jax decided to cut the cord on Charming then she would at least have all of these photos to remind her of the family we all used to be. I grabbed up the big bag and the extra wrapping paper by the door to carrying out while she was looking through it.

"You better get started on this wrapping early if you got work in the morning. I bet you don't even have a tree at your place." She said helping me drag stuff out to the car.

"I didn't have time. It's no big deal." I hoisted the stuff into the back and she laughed.

"The first Christmas in your first house? I don't think so. I'll get one of the boys to help you out with that. Are you visiting anyone today?" She asked shutting the door.

"Well according to the schedule I was keeping with the boys, today would be Bobby's day so maybe I'll stop in to see him. He can let the others know I'm alive and well." I said leaning against the car.

"Chibs gets back today doesn't he?" She asked me.

"I think so. I'll check with Opie. I've got to run by the house and try on my bridesmaids dress. I heard you had a hand in picking that one out." I said unsure if it was a good thing or not.

"It's simple and elegant. I think you'll like it." Gemma smirked at me and I shook my head opening my car door.

"I'm sure it's very chic. I'll drop the gifts off tomorrow morning before I head to the prison." I said getting into the packed car.

"Love you kid." Gemma put her hand on top of mine as it sat on the door.

"Love you too." I smiled before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Stockton. I knew Bobby wouldn't be expecting me so when I watched him come into the visitation center he looked shocked. I stood up and let him hug me tightly.

"When did you get back? We've been worried sick." He said releasing me and sitting down.

"I've been back since Thomas was born. Jax didn't tell you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I guess he thought maybe you'd tell us when you were ready. How you been kiddo?" Bobby asked looking concerned.

"I'm better. I just needed to get away from all this for a bit. I'm sorry for making you guys worry, I guess I just didn't want to end up hurting everyone else more by staying." I explained and he looked like he understood.

"By everyone you mean Juice, who will be thrilled to know you're back by the way. The guy's been a wreck since you broke up. Even gained some weight which says a lot considering the food in here sucks." Bobby said making my heart jump just by the mere mention of Juice.

"He had every right to end things. I don't know why he'd be a wreck about things." I said not looking at Bobby.

"Oh believe me, I think he's over the whole Kozik thing. At this point he'd probably even let you paint his bike purple if it's what you wanted. The kid misses you." Bobby reached out and touched my hand and I met his gaze.

"I miss him too, I miss all of you." I said honestly.

"Ever think about giving him a second chance?" Bobby asked making me laugh.

"Weren't you the one who practically got flu like symptoms every time you saw Juice and I together? Since when did you become an advocate for our relationship?" I asked curiously seeing Bobby smile.

"I think I've learned more about you and him in the past year and some change then I ever thought I could learn. His feelings for you run deep and I see that now. He's also confided in me about how he feels and it's a rare trait that any of us find a woman that we would ever put before the club but he would. You may not think you two will work out but I know I'm not the only one in here who thinks you could." Bobby said thoughtfully making me think about how much I truly missed Juice. I took a moment to think and silence fell between us.

"There's no such thing as a happily ever after in the MC world Bobby. You know that." I finally broke the silence. He sighed.

"Now you know with a bunch of fairy god-uncles we'd try and make the happiest of endings for you sweetheart. You're our only girl." Bobby pinched my cheek making me laugh.

"You look a lot better Rory. I'm glad you're back." Bobby said looking me over.

"I feel better and I'm glad to be back. However my time away has left me with tons of work to pick up which reminds me, I sent your check to Precious and a few gifts for the kids. If you could let Happy and Tig know I did the same for them as well I'd appreciate it." I said making him laugh.

"Back on the grind already. You are your father's daughter." He chuckled.

"Being away put a lot of things in perspective. I've made it this far and I wasn't going to abandon my family now. I won't let the mistakes that surround me control my life or my happiness. I'm taking control back and making changes. Soon enough you'll all be out and I want to be able to look at you and proudly say I held it together." I said taking a deep breath. Bobby shook his head and took my hands into his.

"You can already say that sweetheart. I'm proud of you." He kissed my hands.

"Wait until you see the gym and then tell me how proud you are because I might need your help keeping the books on the place. I want to run it legit and I don't really trust anyone else to handle the money that will go into it." I said hoping he'd be game.

"Of course, you know I'd help you with whatever you need. Your old man will probably die when he hears you started your own gym in his honor." Bobby said making me feel accomplished. One of the guards walked up to our table and Bobby's face dropped.

"Ms. Janowitz, the infirmary admin would like for you to stop by before you head out. Just to finish some paperwork." The guard said and I nodded.

"What's that about?" Bobby asked.

"Due to some strange situations I decided to change things up as far as my nurse training was going. Margaret Murphy helped me get a job here to finish up my training instead of Dr. Collins training me. Things just weren't working out." I explained seeing Bobby's eyebrow raise.

"I heard a little about that. You okay?" He asked.

"I will be. I actually haven't even seen the guy since being back so that's a plus. I'm trying to focus on my job, my family and this wedding right now. Nothing else." I said firmly.

"Well I bet the boys will be happy to know if any of us get hurt you'll be there to take care of us." Bobby scratched his beard.

"I'd prefer not to see any of you in the infirmary." I chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Bobby said as the buzzer went off and people started to hug their loved ones.

"I better get out of here. I've got to get that paper work done before halling ass to Opie's to try on my bridesmaid dress. Apparently me not being around to look means my fate is in Gemma's hands." I said making Bobby laugh as he hugged me.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful either way or Gemma will just take revenge on you by putting you in a stripper uniform." He joked.

"Welcome home Rory." He smiled at me as he pulled away. I smiled at him before watching him leave the visitation center. It felt good to be back now that I felt more mentally prepared to deal with everything and stronger than I was. It also reminded me of where I was almost 3 years ago when I had arrived back in Charming. Things were so different now. Kip was gone, Padraic was gone, Jimmy O and O'Neal were dealt with and I managed to fall in love with a biker. I did my paperwork and got my badge done before leaving Stockton to head back into Charming. Looking at the town as I passed through it always made me get nostalgic. This was my home. It was abrasive and not for the faint of heart. Everyone knows everyone and every business has been around for quite a while. These days it was the kids of the shop owners who were running things now but it was still the Charming I grew up in.

As I pulled up to Opie and Lyla's new house, I saw Opie outside working on his bike.

"Hey, Lyla had to run to the studio. Something about a porn emergency." Opie said rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid to even ask what exactly a porn emergency would entail." I laughed.

"Dress is hanging on the closet door though if you want to try it on. Apparently we are keeping with club colors. Tara in blue, you in black and Lyla is ironically wearing a white dress that is supposed to represent her virtue yet came from a erotic store." Opie explained.

"Someone's cheeky today. Is your bike broken or are you just working on it to pass the time?" I started into the house and he followed.

"Things are just getting tense with the wedding coming up and the guys getting out soon. You came back at the perfect time." Opie said as I pulled the dress off the door. I heard him walking around in the kitchen as I pulled my clothes off to try the dress on.

"The wedding is taken care of so you can stop worrying about that. The guys getting out should make you feel relieved not stress Op and I'm glad my being home is at least some sort of bonus in that crazy head of yours." I said hearing him laugh.

"Crazy is how the Russians think what they do is business. I don't even know why Jax and I used to dream of sitting at the head of the table because this shit is all politics." I heard the snap of a lid and figured he was drinking a beer.

"They don't call it President and Vice President for no reason, dork. It aint easy being king for a day." I zipped the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. My scars and my tattoos were scattered over my slightly tanned skin and I felt very biker chic as the dress came up a little too high and hung a bit too low for a normal wedding.

"Try being king for a year and a half." Opie came into the room holding his beer. I turned towards him and he laughed.

"Fancy." He teased.

"On a scale of biker whore to stripper queen, how skanky do I look?" I asked making Opie laugh.

"I'd say you're a solid high class escort for like lawyers and accountants." I glared at him before giving him the finger.

"At least your ink will blend well with the rest of the guests." Opie looked at my wings on my shoulders before laughing at my ankle tattoo.

"It seems like just yesterday you were scolding me in the garage for being a biker whore." I reminded him as he leaned against the doorway.

"To be far, you did end up sleeping with Juice at some point." I punched Opie in his arm for the comment making him laugh once more.

"I went to visit Bobby today. He told me Juice has been a wreck since we broke up." I fidgeted with the dress while I spoke.

"Of course he is. It's not like he could go chasing after you. That would kill any guy." Opie explained as I unzipped the dress.

"He did the right thing breaking up with me. Why wouldn't he be okay though? I thought this would make him hurt less, not more." I said changing back into my clothes as Opie sighed.

"Just because you lose someone it doesn't mean you stop loving them." I watched Opie's face and knew he wasn't just talking about Juice and I.

"Do you think there could ever be a happy ending in this life? I mean not like story book but do you think any of us will truly ever achieve real happiness?" I asked looking at him for assurance and he sipped his beer.

"Honestly? I think this life sucks the happiness right out of life so you have to hold onto the things that make you happy. The kids, Lyla, you…You guys are my happiness. Don't know what I'd do without you guys." Opie was sincere as I hung the dress back up on the door.

"Even though you called me a whore I'll hug you for that." He chuckled into the top of my hair.

"Do you remember when we were kids, we'd always talk about getting matching tattoos? You, me and Jax. Why didn't we ever do that?" Opie asked me as we walked back out into the living room.

"Well by the time we started getting them without Gemma throttling us, I was in Belfast and you guys were already covered in ink. It's never too late though. I mean Christmas is tomorrow." I teased but Opie just gazed at me.

"Got plans for right now?" He asked me cocking his eyebrow.

"Are you serious? What would we even get?" I laughed but he walked to the closet and pulled out a lockbox from the top of it before opening it and pulling out a piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked curiously as he opened it up and showed me.

"I've kept this piece of paper since I was 16. I always liked this and figured if we ever did end up getting matching ones that it would be this one. I know Jax wouldn't care." Opie explained. It was a really old drawing I did of an original Celtic knot with the words "Three hears, never alone, never broken" with the letters J, T, O, A because Jax insisted Thomas be a part of our sibling tattoo which I never minded.

"I can't believe you still have this. It's ancient." I ran my fingers over the brittle piece of paper and Opie just watched me.

"You've been acting kind of strange even before I left. Why all the sudden do you want to get these? I mean I'm completely down to get them but I don't know you just seem…" I couldn't find the word but Opie smiled.

"Before you left I had a sudden realization that there is no way I could have made it this far without you. This club would have gone under, my kids would hate me, Lyla would have left my ass and everything I call home would go to shit if I didn't have you here. You're my sister and I love you." Opie said sticking his chest out slightly like he was proud of his statement. I looked down at the picture and back at him before smiling.

"I guess I can't get this on my ass even though you both are the biggest pain in it huh?" I teased as we walked towards the front door. He grabbed his cut and followed me out the door.

"Wait until Juice gets out of prison and maybe he'll change that for you." Opie joked making me give him a face of amusement.

"You're funny. Now I'm not going to pay for yours douche." He locked the door behind himself as he got on his bike and I got in the car to follow him over to the tattoo parlor.

**[Opie's POV]**

As soon as we got to the parlor, Rory wanted to re-sketch the tattoo out so it didn't look like shit when Tony, our tattoo guy went to work. It actually looked a lot better the second time around and when Tony helped her add some things to it, it was perfect. Every since Piney told me about the adoption stuff I've been trying to find a way to express how much Rory means to me without giving away that anything has changed. I know technically it hadn't really changed but knowing that on paper, by law, she was my sister made me feel that much more protective of her. I was glad she came back from the cabin looking 10 times better than what she left. She looked rested, more at peace with herself but in a way I could tell she was still sad. I knew it was probably because of Juice but I didn't know how I could help her with that.

"So I'm thinking either the ribcage or the wrist. What do you think?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Rory started to talk.

"Why the ribcage?" I asked curiously.

"It's close to my heart and covers the scar from Abel's kidnapping. Most of my tattoo's cover my scars so why not?" She explained.

"Ribcage will hurt like a bitch." Tony pointed out.

"Well Tony, love is pain." She joked.

"You get the ribcage and I'll get mine on my wrist. It's pretty much one of the only spots I have left anyway." I said showing off my other ink as I slipped out of my cut. I got mine done by Rex while Rory got hers done by Tony. Apparently they were the only two tattoo artists who didn't have plans on Christmas Eve. I watched Rory's face as Tony colored in her tattoo with some nice shadows and she had her eyes closed.

"Toughen up, Janowitz." I teased making her open her eyes.

"Bite my ass, Winston." She said right back.

"I hope you guys don't mind me asking but I've always wondered, are you like related outside of the club or are you just really close friends?" Tony asked but before I could answer Rory did.

"That's my big brother right there, Tony. He's got my back through thick and thin and never lets me down. I'd walk through hell for him." She smiled at me.

"Well you know what they say, a family that gets tatted together stays together." Tony joked. I got a call from Chibs during the session. Apparently he got back from visiting Kerrianne and Fiona, made a trip to Stockton and was now on a mission by Gemma to get Rory a Christmas tree. I tried to point him in the right direction but most tree lots were shit by this time. California wasn't filled with prime Christmas trees to begin with so finding one this late in the game may be impossible.

"Chibs back?" Rory asked me as I shut my phone.

"Yeah he's running a few errands right now but he said he'd meet us at the clubhouse." I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"I got a strange text from Chucky about some paperwork that was dropped off for me at the shop. At least I think that's what it said. It's hard to decipher what Chucky's trying to type with those things." I laughed at Rory and realized the paperwork I had drawn up must have reached her.

"It's hard to decipher anything that Chucky does but the paperwork is from Lowen." I said catching her attention.

"Are you verbally serving me while I can't get up and punch you?" She asked. I didn't really think this was the right place to talk about what the papers were though.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." I said brushing it back under the rug. She stared at me concerned for a few moments before Tony started talking again. When we finially finished up the tattoo's, I paid for Rory's and she paid for mine.

"You let Jax know I can do his once he gets out." Tony bumped his fist against mine and I nodded.

"Thanks brother. I appreciate that." I thanked him while Rex gave Rory her ointment. When we reached the street she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What's going on? Why couldn't we talk about it inside? Did something happen?" She started in with twenty questions.

"Everything's fine. I just didn't want to talk about it in front of others. It's a private matter." I said carefully.

"Well we're outside so what is it?" She wasn't going to let up. I could tell she was worried and I don't really blame her. Private conversations were never simple or good news type things.

"I found some old paperwork in the left over moving boxes while you were away. It was Donna's will in testament and it got me thinking, Lyla would never be able to raise Kenny and Ellie if I wasn't around. She would need help and the club's help would only pull my kids further into a life of violence." I sat down on my bike as Rory stood confused in front of me.

"Do you plan on going somewhere because a heads up would be nice." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's ironic considering your recent venture." I chuckled.

"I'm serious, Op. Are you sick or something-" I stood up cutting her worry off quickly.

"No, no I'm not sick I'm just…this life, you know? Jax is missing out on Abel and Thomas growing up right now. Bobby and Tig are missing out on spending time with their kids because of the constant pull Samcro has on us but if something happens like it did-" She cut me off this time.

"Like it did JT?" She asked.

"Look, I don't plan on doing anything too risky any time soon but I don't trust anyone to take care of my kids like you do. I know Donna wouldn't either. Lyla is great with them but she'd never be able to take losing me and taking them on full time." I explained watching her face change.

"So what exactly is the paperwork for?" She asked confused.

"Well the whole God parent's thing got me thinking…do you think maybe you'd want to be Kenny and Ellie's legal guardian in the event of my death?" She cringed when I said it putting her hand over her mouth.

"Why would you even say something like that? Damnit Opie." She hit my shoulder.

"We're all going to die eventually Rory. I just want to have some assurance that my kids will be okay." I said but she put her hands up.

"Shut up! Stop talking like that. Nothing is going to happen to you okay? You will be here for a very long time to watch Ellie get her first boyfriend and Kenny's first epic invention. You'll be here when modern medicine figures out how to let me have kids. You'll be here, Op." She said firmly. I watched how incredibly uncomfortable it made her to talk about something ever happening to me and I was torn between touched and sad.

"You know I'd be broken if I lost you right? Just the thought makes me-" I cut her off.

"I know Ar. I know." I pulled her into my chest and she let me hug her.

"I just want them to have a chance. No one else will love my kids the way you do." I said into the top of her head as she stood silently holding onto me. Finally when she pulled away she looked up at me.

"What does Lyla think about all this? I mean you guys are getting married in a couple of months. You don't think she'd want to take them if something did happen?" She asked.

"Depending on the situation, she might not be in the right mind frame too. I just want to know there's a backup plan, you know?" I said and she seemed to understand.

"If I agree to do this then I want you to promise me that you'll be around for a very long time. I mean it Opie. I don't think I could take anything happening to you. This is a serious situation where I would need to go before you." She said frantically.

"You don't think it would kill me if something happened to you?" I asked her.

"I'm sure it would but I'd lose my mind and probably kill others if something happened to you, epspiecally because of the club. You may not want me to have your kids if Samcro has any hand in your demise." She said rolling her eyes but I gripped her shoulders.

"If I do go out like that then I know you'll give my kids a better life away from the madness that we grew up in. You're perfect for the job, trust me." I kissed her forehead.

"Then I'd be glad to sign whatever papers you need me to after you make that promise." She said firm making me laugh.

"Aurora Janowitz, I promise to be around to live out all the dreams we had as kids together…including building a fully functioning motorcycle robot." I said. She shook her head and held out her hand.

"Deal." I bumped her shoulder with my own as I sat down on my bike.

"I'll meet you at the clubhouse." I said putting my helmet on. She got in the car and rolled down the window.

"Hey Op!" She called out to me and I turned around.

"I'm truly honored you'd ask me to raise your kids. Truly." She said. We shared a look and for a second I thought about telling her about the adoption but I knew it wasn't the right time.

"I love you Rory." I said over the roar of my bike.

"I love you too brother." She smiled before pulling out of the spot. We headed back to the clubhouse to find Kozik, Miles and the prospects setting up the world's ugliest Christmas tree in the corner.

"Why does it smell like ball sweat and pine trees in here?" Rory asked catching their attention.

"Chucky sprayed the damn tree with pine tree air freshener because it didn't smell like Christmas." Kozik said.

"That's a Christmas tree? It looks like a brush fire got ahold of it." I said earning the finger from him.

"Would it be okay if I just did gifts under the tree at Gem's house tomorrow because this just looks…wow. I fear they might get stolen under a tree like that." Rory teased.

"Whoa, you got us gifts?" Miles asked quickly.

"Of course I got you gifts. I always get my family Christmas gifts." She put her arm around Miles who turned red slightly. He finally manned up and told me about his crush on Rory when she took off and I had to kindly let him down. There's no way he would ever have a shot with Rory. She would chew him up and spit him out if his head didn't explode first.

"You know I only want one thing for Christmas." Kozik said hitting my arm.

"Rory isn't giving you nudes bro. Let it go." I said making Rory laugh.

"You guys don't have to do any shipment's tomorrow right? I know Gemma really wants you all at the house." Rory changed the subject to avoid any awkwardness.

"No shipments. We should be good. Make sure all of you are at Gemma's house by noon which means don't get too shitfaced tonight." I warned them. Rory gave them all hugs before putting the tinfoil star on top of the half ass tree that stood proud yet pathetically next to the pool table.

"I better get home. I've got a dog to feed and presents for about 30 people I've got to wrap." Rory said walking into the office with me as I looked for the envelope. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"You can look this over if you want before you sign it. I feel like I may have rushed you into a decision." I said honestly but she laughed as she took it out of the envelope and flipped the page to sign where it was marked before handing it back.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't understand what the deal was Op. I'm in." She said with a smile. We both jumped when someone honked a horn outside in the lot and saw Chibs jump out of the van.

"AYE! Where the hell av'e yeh two been? I gotta prime Christmas tree that needs decoratin'." Chibs hit the door of the van making us laugh.

"I swear if that thing smells like an air freshener it's going on the porch." Rory warned. I watched her walk out to Chibs to greet him with a hug before getting into the car to head home. I sat back onto the desk and looked down at the paperwork in my hands before glancing to the side and seeing the new ink. Nothing seemed to ever feel right after Donna was killed but this moment actually did. Everything felt…calm.

**[Chibs's POV]**

I followed Rory over to her house and helped her drag all the gifts she needed wrap inside before I lugged the heavy box in last. I had made a few stops after arriving back in Charming hoping to ensure everyone had a proper Christmas.

"What in the hell is that?" Rory asked as I started to cut open the box with my knife.

"This is a yer Christmas tree, love." I said pulling it from the box. She looked surprised to see an actual Christmas tree come out of it in parts.

"You bought me a plastic Christmas tree?" She asked confused.

"It'll last yeh longer and yeh can keep it fer next year. No sense in making Juicy boy get one every year." I said hearing her sigh.

"I'm sure he'll get a tree for his own place." She said making me look up to see sadness etched on her face.

"Yeh know I went by and visited him today. Yeh should go see him." I said making her stop in her tracks again.

"How is Fi and Kerrianne?" She changed the subject.

"Good, they miss ya. Sent me back with yer gifts. They were pretty upset to hear about yeh and Juice." She kept pulling the ornaments out of the box as I set the tree up.

"I bet they were." She said like she was trying not to focus on what I was saying.

"Do yeh ever think about how yer first Christmas would have been like if he wasn't locked up? Waking up and doin' the presents thing and watching the mutt tear things open." I laughed but she slammed her hands down on the table.

"If you're going to do this the whole time then you can go. I'm not trying to sit here and feel sorry for myself and I don't need you reminding me that I screwed up my relationship. I've got to wake up alone in my bed, I have to see his clothes and count the days until he sends one of the prospects to get the rest of his shit, I know I screwed up and I don't need you to remind me, Chibs." She was upset now as she got up from her place on the couch in walked in the kitchen.

"Ey' yeh didn't screw up. Yeh made a mistake just like he did. Why are yeh getting upset like there's nothin' yeh can do?" I followed her into the kitchen.

"Because it's over! I didn't just run away so I could collect my thoughts, I had to run away in order to come home and face knowing that I let myself fall in love only to break my own heart. I'm barely the person I used to be and I don't blame him for not loving me anymore. I don't love me very much either." She sat down at the table and I was baffled.

"Yeh think just cuz' yeh ended things the boy don't love yeh anymore? I thought yeh were smarter then that, Rory girl." I said sitting down in front of her.

"He shouldn't love me anymore. I tell him I love him and let all these other things get in the way of our relationship when it goes against everything I stand for." She explained having convinced herself she ruined everything.

"So yer not allowed to make a mistake?" I asked only earning an eye roll.

"Why is this even important to you guys? First Jax and Kozik then Tig and Bobby now you. Why is Juice and I's relationship so important to all of you?" She chuckled sickly like she genuinely didn't get it. I leaned forward catching her attention.

"Yeh listen and yeh listen good, this brotherhood is something we all care about deeply but yeh are special to us, all of us. Yer happiness, yer future, everything is important to us. All we want is fer yeh to follow yer heart like we all have at one point or another." I said seeing her fight her emotions as she swallowed harshly.

"What if it's too late for me to follow my heart? What if we just weren't meant to work out?" She asked looking like a little girl again. I hadn't seen that kind of fear in her eyes in a long time.

"Aye, it's never too late, love. If it wasn't meant to be then yeh'd be able to look me in the eye and tell me yeh don't love him, which I know yeh can't do." I watched her close her eyes and let out a strong sigh.

"I love him so much." She confessed making me let out a loud laugh.

"Well no shite, I wonder who could have guessed that?!" I teased seeing her relax a bit.

"You're a pest, Chibs. No one likes a pest. It's not cute." She said getting up from the table and walking around it to hug me.

"It's all goin' work itself out. I promise." I kissed her head and she wiped her face.

"Can we please talk about something more upbeat while you put my fake tree together." She asked with a laugh as we went back into the living room. She wrapped gifts while I put the tree together and threw some lights around the house. By the time the prospects picked up the gifs to take to Gemma it was already well past midnight. We had ended up half asleep on the couch talking about old Christmas memories in Belfast.

"Wouldn't it be nice to just take the people we loved most and just go somewhere far away?" Rory said leaning her head on my chest.

"What do yeh mean?" I asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"If you could just pick Fiona and Kerrianne up and go anywhere in the world to live, wouldn't that be amazing?" She formed her questioned but I chuckled.

"Fi would never agree to leave and Belfast is Kerrianne's home. I'd never dream of pulling them away from it even for my own selfish needs." I explained.

"But if they knew they could just be with you every day and live together happily away from all this madness and bullets, don't you think they would?" She asked.

"Is that what yeh want with Juice? A life outside of this life?" I asked her feeling her tense slightly.

"That's not possible. This is our family. We couldn't just leave." She said simply.

"Even if yeh left Charming, we'd still be family. We'll always be family." I said hugging her closer.

"I'm glad at least you feel that way. I know you are in a small group of people who do." She laughed.

"Then they don't love yeh enough to want yeh to be happy. Just remember that, love." I said feeling her start to relax once more. Eventually we both fell asleep on the couch talking about the old days. I was glad to have Rory home because in all honestly it didn't feel much like home without her. I wanted my gift to her to be special this year because there's no way we could have made it through without her. I woke up around 4AM to find her laptop and set it up on the coffee table with the recording device Kozik had given me from Juice's stash before writing her a note and taking off. Before I left, I took one last glance of her sleeping on the couch with that giant mutt sleeping by her legs to keep her warm. I couldn't help but think of all the times I had covered her up at night when we were in Belfast. Now she was a grown woman and I was covering her up once more. I hadn't lied when I told her we'd always be family even if she moved away with Juice but Charming was only home because to me, Rory gave me that little piece of Belfast that I knew I'd never have here.

**[Rory's POV]**

I woke up on the couch alone with Max licking at my hands. He must have smelt the bones I had wrapped for him last night. I saw the note on my laptop and picked it up as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

_Merry Christmas Rory girl. I had to run but I left your present on the laptop. Give it a watch and I'll see you later.  
C_

"I didn't even know that Chibs knew how to work a laptop." I said to myself as I put my legs on the floor and opened my laptop. I saw there was a USB drive plugged in and opened the file. It was a video of some kind. I opened it to full screen and saw it was Juice in the visitation center. He didn't look like he knew he was being filmed considering he kept his eyes up to where Chibs would be and his hands folded in front of him. He did look like a mess. He had bags under his eyes and his facial hair was a wreck. I looked at the frozen image for at least 10 minutes before I hit play.

"Still nothing, but we're keeping an eye out fer her. She probably thinks yer pissed." I could hear Chibs so he must be wearing some sort of camera.

"I'm the furthest from mad! I just want to know she's alright and safe. How could she just leave like that? How could she think that's what I wanted?" Juice put his head in his hands.

"Pull yerself together Juicy." Chibs said.

"I just…I don't know why I said that stupid shit to her on the phone. I was upset that someone else could kiss her and I still couldn't. I'm driving myself crazy in here, Chibs. I love her more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life and I have no way of actually showing her that because I'm stuck in here." He looked as broken and lost as I felt.

"What would yeh say to her if yeh could talk to her right now?" Chibs asked.

"I'd tell her that I was sorry for making her think I wanted any kind of separation because she's all I have that matters in this life and that I love her more than words could express. And that I miss her." Juice bit his bottom lip and I felt a pang of longing in my chest.

"Is she supposed to believe that? Where's the proof man?" Chibs challenged making Juice cock his eyebrow at him.

"What? What do you mean proof? Do I look like a guy who is happy to suddenly be single?" He started to argue with Chibs and I chuckled seeing the exchange knowing Chibs was teasing him.

"Well I'm sure she's probably looking like shite too after breaking up. What else yeh got?" Chibs teased.

"What the fuck do you want? A love poem? Happy practically de-balled me when he found out I wanted to get her name tatted on me. I mean seriously." Juice's confession surprised me. I would have told him getting my name would be the kiss of death but the thought was sweet.

"How would she know that yeh still love her? Yeh can't just expect her to know how yer feeling." Chibs defended and Juice went quiet before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I…I'd tell her to look in the back of the closet for the lockbox. The one under the gun box. It's in a little red box inside of a plastic bag. I had to get it cleaned up but it's something I got for her when we got back from Belfast. I plan on giving it to her someday but if she sees what it is then she'd know that I truly, without any hesitation or doubt love her more than life itself. More than my bike, more than my cut. I can't think of a future without seeing her face or thinking of her right by my side." Chibs made a noise like a laugh and Juice just smiled.

"First time I've seen yeh smile since this mess started. It's good to av'e yeh back Juicy boy." Chibs said patting his shoulder.

"I'm not back just yet. I've got to talk to Rory before I'll feel remotely like myself again. I just need five minutes of her time and I know I could convince her it's meant to be." The video cut off and I suddenly became curious. I got off the couch and ran to the bedroom to search through the closet, quickly spotting the box and making sure not to toss the gun box around as I opened the box with all the important documents in it. I saw the plastic bag with the red box inside and quickly opened it. I hesitated before opening the red box and was taken aback by what was inside. It was definitely an engagement ring, if not an actual wedding ring. It looked vintage and it had diamonds around the band as well as one in the center. Why would he have this? Was he going to propose or did he plan to eventually? I saw a note in the bottom of the box and opened it up.

_Juan,  
Dale esto a la chica que captura su corazón y lo guarda con la suya._

It read: Give this to the girl that captures your heart and guards it with her own.

I don't know how long I sat on the bed looking at the note and the ring before I got a page from the prison. I was already late for my first shift. I got dressed, feed Max and threw the ring in my bag before taking off towards the prison. My cell started going off and I recognized the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. I just talked to Bobby and he said you-" It was Tig.

"Tig! I need you to do something for me." I said frantically.

"Anything baby. What do you need?" He asked and I bit my lip trying to think of a plan on the spot.

**[Juice's POV]**

I sat with Bobby and Happy eating the Christmas slop in the mess hall while Jax got his check up and Clay and Tig made their phone calls home. I was envious. I wish I could just talk to Rory again but I knew she wouldn't answer. She hadn't the 30 other times I've called since she left. I kept imagining what Christmas would have been like if I wasn't locked up and things with Rory and I were good. We'd be waking up and exchanging gifts. I'd be laughing at Max trying to tear through wrapping paper to get to his bones while Rory cooked breakfast that we'd have back in bed. Then we would go have Christmas as a family at Clay and Gemma's house. It was something I dreamed the night before I was so disappointed to wake up in the cell this morning realizing it was just a dream.

"Well Gem sends her best. Says she has to finish cooking so she cut me off but I could tell things were going to be good there." Clay startled me out of my thoughts as he sat down.

"I can only imagine what she's cooking. All I know is I can't wait to catch up on eating once we get out of here." Bobby added. Jax sat down with a smile on his face.

"Clean bill of health and Tara said Abel is loving his gifts but Thomas is bored by it all." Jax laughed.

"That's great son. I'm sorry you couldn't be there." Clay said. Just as Tig joined us.

"Hey boys, what are we talking about?" He said sitting down next to me.

"About how we wish we could be home eating real food." Bobby said with a laugh.

"I plan to eat so much home cooking when I get out of here. I'll be like 300 pounds riding." Tig said picking through his food.

"I'm gonna get so much pussy when I get out of here. That's pretty much all I can think about." Happy added.

"How about you Juice? What's the first thing you want to do when you get out of here?" Bobby asked me pulling me out of my daze.

"Can we please talk about something else? It's bad enough I had Chibs here earlier asking me all these weird questions about Rory. Now I've got you guys making want to punch myself in the face." I said pushing the food around on my plate.

"You're making me want to punch you in the face so don't worry about it." Happy spoke up.

"Easy Hap. It's Christmas." Jax laughed.

"Why would talking about Rory bum you out? I thought you were still about that." Clay asked curiously.

"I am but if I can't talk to her or see her then there's really nothing I can do so there is no point in talking about it like things will work out. All I want to do when I get out of here is make shit right with her but it's been over a month. She's probably not even coming back to Charming." It hurt me to say that out loud but it was the truth. I was starting to think she had taken off for good and the last thing I ever got to say to her was how I couldn't trust her.

"I wouldn't say that." Jax said making me roll my eyes.

"Speaking of a Christmas wish…" Tig said with a smile.

"What? No one said anything about-" I was cut off when Tig elbowed me in the face hard enough to make my nose start bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? JESUS!" I covered my nose and jumped up.

"Merry Christmas Juice. Don't screw it up." Tig said with a laugh as the guards made their way over to me. They had a no blood rule so if someone got hurt they had to be removed. It was to make sure no disease were passed which I appreciated but I was so confused by the random shot to the face like Tig was actually saying it was a gift to get my nose busted.

"Thanks a fucking lot dick!" I said as the guards pulled me towards the door. My Christmas was off to an awesome start as I was pushed into the infirmary with blood all over my hands.

"We got a bleeder here. You can send him to the yard once he's cleaned up and cleared to go." The guard said to the nurse who was putting things away in the bathroom. They shut the door and left me standing there. I walked over to the sink and started cleaning my face off not sure if the nurse was just busy or if she didn't care but I wasn't going to bleed all over the floor.

"It's not broken and the bleeding is pretty much stopped so no need to fuss…or even acknowledge me." I said frustrated.

"I'm acknowledging you. You've got 5 minutes." My head snapped up from the sink and I saw her reflection in the mirror. I thought I was going crazy for a second but I turned around and realized it was really her standing there in a doctor's coat with a name tag.

"R-rory? What are you…how are you…?" I couldn't get my words out.

"Okay I can understand this is a surprise so I guess I'll just cut to the chase." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a familiar red box that I hidden in one of the lock boxes at home.

"How did you-" She cut me off.

"Chibs was recording you when he visited." She said abruptly.

"I should have known that." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know why you said those things, I don't know why you still care about me after what I've put you through but I do need to know why you got this ring. It took us so long to get to the point where I was okay with being called your old lady but this…this is serious. This is a really big promise. I need to know why." She sounded almost scared to even be talking to me but I turned around and gripped the sink trying to fight my urges.

"Don't turn away from me Juice. Please. I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry I ran away but it gave me time to really think without all the outside things pushing and pulling at me and I'm terrified. I'm terrified that by letting myself fall in love with you like I did has changed me. Before you got put in here I wanted to be with you because I wanted you but now that's different and it takes everything I have for me not to run away from you so please just look at me." She begged stepping closer.

"Stop, don't get any closer." I gripped the sink tighter.

"I knew you were still mad about the Kozik thing. You should be. I just-" I spun around and walked towards her aggressively making her back up.

"I don't give a shit about Kozik. I just want you." I said kissing her hard on the mouth. I surprised her but she moaned into my mouth before putting her arms around my neck. I no longer tasted blood in my mouth but the sweetness of her tongue. I was like a crackhead shooting up. I couldn't help but run my hands all over her body like I was trying to make sure she was really standing here but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She put her hands up and looked at me surprised.

"Did you think that I would see you after all this time and be able to control myself?" I asked her seeing some relief in her eyes.

"We really should talk about this though…as much as I enjoyed that kiss." I pulled her up in front of us as it still clutched the box.

"It belonged to my grandma Rosa and I had it cleaned up and sized for you because I've known that you are so much more than my old lady for a very long time." I explained.

"You can't just-" I cut her off with another kiss.

"Tell me I can't kiss you because there's someone else." She pulled away quickly at my words.

"What?! Of course not." She sounded defensive.

"Then tell me that I can't hold you like this because you don't want me anymore." I challenged but she looked down at my chest.

"I can't say that." She wouldn't meet my eyes so I lifted her chin.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll never bother you again." I said putting myself out on a limb. She let out an exhausted sigh and I rested my forehead against hers but suddenly she hit my chest hard with her hand making me step back.

"Damnit Juice!" She hit me again and I put my hands up.

"What the hell? What did I-" She pushed me into the bathroom and slammed the door before shoving me into the wall.

"Did you hear anything I said!? I can't keep chasing you. I can't keep doing this! I'm losing my mind and it's all your fault." She said hitting me again. I watched her face crumble slightly and I didn't know what to do. I was out of practice for this clearly but I knew I had to do something.

"Why are you terrified? Why does wanting to be with me scare you…besides the obvious I guess." I bit my lip and she sniffled. I hated making her cry or even seeing her cry.

"Because I don't just want you anymore…I need you. This past year and a half has been horrible without you but when we broke up, it was the first time I truly felt like I didn't have you anymore. It took my breath away in the worst way." She put her hand on her chest and I shook my head. I stepped towards her and she shook her head like she wasn't ready to be comforted but I didn't care.

"I need you too and I'm sorry that it scares you to need me but I'm not going anywhere. I love you Rory. I meant all those things that I told Chibs today and I want to start a family with you someday because my future is wherever you are." I said gripping her face. She kissed me this time. It was soft and needy and I enjoyed every second of it.

"As much as I love you, if you propose to me while you're incarcerated I'll kill you." She warned making me laugh.

"It'd be a great story to tell the kids though." I joked seeing her smile.

"I love that about you. You have so much faith that things will just work out even in impossible circumstances." She leaned against the wall looking up at me with envy.

"Because I believe that impossible things are possible when we're together." I said confidently.

"God you are so cheesy. How can prison not have made you less chessy?" She asked me.

"Well Happy is my cell mate which makes things pretty harsh as it is." She laughed and I stared at her.

"I want you to wear the ring." I said suddenly.

"Juice…I'm not ready to be engaged. Just knowing that we can still be together is enough. Let's not rush it." She said but I shook my head.

"No I want you to wear it until I get out and then we can put it back in the box." I said making her raise an eyebrow.

"What's the point in that?" She asked confused.

"Because I want you to wear it as a reminder of just what our future will be like when I get out of here. I don't want you to be scared anymore because I'm right there on your finger. I'm not going anywhere and when I get out of here, we'll start our new life together. Wear it as a promise. Consider it a promise ring until I get out and then we'll work up to the engagement part." I explained. She looked at me for the longest time before she handed me the box. I assumed she wanted me to put it on her finger so I opened it up and watched her smile grow.

"Promise me you won't take it off until I get out." I held the ring up to her and she bit her lip.

"I promise." She said as I slid the ring onto her finger. She kissed me again and I held onto her so tightly she jumped a bit.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" I asked confused but she laughed.

"No I just, I got a new tattoo yesterday with Op. You pulled the tape on the bandage is all." She smoothed out her side and I cocked my eyebrow.

"I want to see it." I started pulling on her coat but she put her hand on my chest.

"That would require me taking my shirt off and after examining your trauma I'd say you're good to go." She smiled.

"Your master plan to get me here nearly got my nose broken and I can't even have a peek?" I asked and she pushed me against the wall and leaned into my neck.

"You can see it in 4 months and for the record…I wouldn't want you to put my name on you…unless I get to pick the spot." She bit my earlobe knowing it would drive me crazy but before I could really act on the feeling someone entered the infirmary.

"Nurse Janowitz? Are you in there?" It was another woman.

"Y-yeah I'm in the middle of an exam give me two seconds." She called out trying to straighten herself out and fix her flushed face. Her hand went of the doorknob and I gave her one last, long kiss before she could open it. We probably wouldn't get another chance to so I went for it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She ran her finger across my lips before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Mr. Ortiz had a bad case of rug burn. He should probably keep away from carpeted areas." She covered as we walked back out.

"Or he should just not fornicate with other inmates. That's how most of the inmates get a friction burn." The nurse accused shooting me a dirty look. Rory tried hard not to laugh as I cleared my throat.

"Yeah I'm a dirty convict who loves some good friction. Thanks for the help doc." I put my hand up and Rory nodded to me. The nurse hit the button and a guard came to the door to retrieve me. She tucked some hair behind her ear flashing the ring one last time at me and smiled letting me go back to my cell to actually enjoy my Christmas miracle with a full heart and a sore nose.

**[Rory's POV]**

By the time I got to Gemma's I could see all the bikes parked in the driveway and I knew I was the last to arrive. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I walked through the door and greeted everyone.

"Hey! Way to be late." Kozik said holding a beer out to me.

"I didn't think things would take so long at the prison but Jax got a clean bill of health." I announced earning some cheers. Tara got up and kissed my cheek.

"The boys love their gifts. Thomas has been snuggling with that blanket since we opened it." She said pointing to Lyla who was holding him. Ellie ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you for the airbrush set! I love it." She said making me glance at the boys sitting where she once sat looking over the Xbox games I got them.

"You'll have to make me something with that. I can't wait to see you use it." I said before she ran over to the boys. Abel was playing with his coloring books I got him and Chucky was helping him but I could see he was wearing the customize apron I got him. I spotted Phil sitting with Miles and I walked over to hug them.

"Merry Christmas boys." I hugged each one.

"Merry Christmas to you too Rory. Thanks for the boxing equipment. I'm going to need it to try and beat Kozik on that boxing game you got him for the clubhouse." Miles explained.

"Happy to help." I said patting him on the back.

"I really liked my dishes. I'll probably use them like crazy." Phil laughed. I bought him a collector's edition of cartoon cereal bowls since I knew he loved cereal so much. Chibs and Gemma walked out at the same time from the kitchen.

"There she is. How er'e the boys doing?" Chibs asked with a smile as he hugged me. I could see the green rosary around his neck that I had shipped from Belfast.

"First off, you're bad. Juice will probably kill you the next time you visit. Second…thank you." I hugged him again for good measure and I felt Gemma grab my hand.

"Hold on just a second, what's this?" She drew attention to the ring and Tara got up to look as well.

"Is this-" Tara asked but I cut her off.

"It's not what it looks like." I said quickly.

"Looks like an engagement ring." Piney spoke up with the family picture I had framed for him sitting no his lap.

"Did yeh and Juicy boy-" I cut Chibs off this time.

"It's more like a promise ring. Nothing more but we are back together and I couldn't be happier to be home." I said with a smile and after a few seconds Chibs started clapping. Lyla got up with Thomas in her arms to look at the ring. We talked the rest of the day about things with Juice and old family Christmas memories before I got around to giving everyone a hug and telling them how much I loved them. Piney and Op kept giving me this look but every time I caught them they'd smile so I guess that's a good thing. I played with the kids until they started to get tired and when Tara finally opened her medical bag I got her that had her initials on it she nearly cried. It was a good Christmas with the family and by the time Gemma had packed me enough leftovers to last a week I was ready to crash in my bed. I couldn't stop looking at the ring and seeing Juice's smile. Things seemed perfect. Max tore through his presents like a champ and I knew it would have made Juice laugh and I finally got the message on my machine from the copy center that said my grand opening flyers were ready to be picked up so that was a plus. It was crazy to think the gym would be open so soon. So much work had gone into it and the day was finally on a quick approach. I couldn't have done it without the club.

I changed into some comfortable clothes before going through all my Christmas gifts from everyone else. Some made me laugh while others made me tear up a bit like the charm bracelet I got from the club and each other boys, even Happy picked out a charm to put on it. Just the thought of Chibs taking in a magazine with charms in it to a prison made me laugh. I was pulled from my thoughts when my laptop started to make noise indicating I had a new email. I opened it up and saw I actually had 23 emails from Aiden. I glanced at the titles of all of them and realized they weren't even work emails. I shook my head and deleted them all before blocking his email. I was happy what I was doing now and I wasn't going to let Aiden set me back. I got my peace of mind back along with my family and the man I loved very much. I shut the laptop and went into the bedroom with Max to go to bed for the night. He hopped up on the bed and snuggled in close to me and I laughed knowing Juice would not be letting Max sleep on the bed with us when he came home.

The thought of sleeping in our bed, in our home made me smile once more. I glanced at the ring once more and sighed.

"Goodnight love." I said out loud before closing my eyes and seeing his bright smile. The thought of this all being too good to be true didn't even touch my thoughts…yet.


	9. Father Of Mine

**Authors Note: There has been SO much keeping this update from being finished but I'm glad it's finally finished. Even though it's a cliffhanger, I hope you guys enjoy it. I've missed writing it and now I'm hoping to keep up with everything now that the holidays are over. Make sure you read and review. We are dangerously close to getting into S4! Can't wait!  
**

* * *

**[Juice's POV]**

Thing's had been looking up since Rory and I got back together. I felt better physically and pulled myself back out of the rut I had fallen in. I was even the first to suggest we participate more with some of the other inmates to keep people off our backs. Basketball was just one of the ways. Happy, Tig and I played against the same group of Mexican's we played yesterday and kicked their asses. Trying to keep Tig and Happy from playing dirty was damn near impossible. Tig had flipped a guy over his back on his way to the hoop and I had to separate the two of them. I had to laugh once Happy straight up decked this little guy because that pretty much meant the game was over. I glanced over at Jax and Bobby talking and saw it was pretty serious. Things with the Russian's had gotten pretty tense and I knew Clay was looking for an easier way to earn without them once we got out of here but I couldn't think of any answers straight away. Nothing would be an easy fix. Clay played a round with us before the guards came out to round us up for dinner. We shuffled our way into the cafeteria and got the slop of the day before sitting at a table in the corner.

"So I talked to Alvarez's contact, there all in and Putlova understands the problem completely. Galindo will be who we turn to on the outside." Clay explained.

"As in the Galindo cartel?" I asked concerned.

"We'd earn a bigger game." Jax pointed out.

"It aint no game with them." Bobby corrected. We all looked around at each other. This would be a big change for Samcro.

"It's just another customer, bro. A really good customer." Clay tried to put Bobby at ease but he just shook his head.

"We're putting it to a vote. It's just guns boys." Jax said. I looked to Bobby who just rolled his eyes. We took the vote and ended up being all Yay's but the awkward silence that followed was making tension build.

"So Tara came to visit the other day and gave me a bit of information." Jax finally spoke and we all looked up.

"Everything okay?" Clay asked but Jax smirked.

"I don't know. It would appear that Rory is now sporting a rock on her left ring finger courtesy of bucket head over here. Ever plan on telling us you put a ring on it?" Jax asked making the others look at me surprised.

"You little shit! We set you up to make nice with Rory and you go and propose!" Tig hit the back of my head.

"It's not what you think it is. It's not an engagement ring. It's sort of a reminder. She's going to give it back once I get out." I explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Bobby said furrowing his brows at me.

"You proposed to her in prison?" Happy asked equally confused.

"I'm not that stupid. She found a ring I had planned on giving her and I figured it would help her get through these least few months without me. Hopefully it will keep others away as well." I said firmly.

"So what you're saying is that you do plan on marrying her once we get out of here?" Jax asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I mean not right away but eventually. We're a bit young right now and I think we need to live together for at least a year before any of that goes down." I said pushing my food around on my plate.

"Tara's gonna be pissed if Rory gets married before she does." Tig laughed.

"Unlike numbnuts over here, I like to take my time with things like that." Jax defended making all of us laugh.

"Would you prefer I get her knocked up first?" I pitched earning a group NO!

"You do realize what you've got to do before things get that serious don't you?" Bobby asked me and I just looked at him blankly.

"You better reach out to Lenny before you leave here. Father's blessing and all." Clay said making me choke on my food.

"I just sort of figured since she grew up with you guys-" Clay cut me off.

"No can do brother. Lenny's her dad. You've got to go through him. He's a brother. It's an ultimate sign of disrespect if you don't." Clay explained.

"How exactly do I go about that? I mean it's not like I can actually have access to talk to him." I pointed out and looked between them.

"We'll put the word out to Otto to get Lenny to the infirmary and we'll set something up." Jax looked at Clay who nodded.

"It's probably a good thing that your hair has grown out. He'd take one look at you and hate you." Tig laughed.

"You should probably go with being really tan as well." Bobby added.

"You guys are really fucked up, you know that?" I said shaking my head.

"You better get used to it. You get Rory knocked up and shit will only go downhill from here." Jax said making my stomach flip a bit.

"I can't believe you two actually are already talking marriage. I mean I've been married before, it's terrible. Look at Bobby, he hated it too." Tig gestured to Bobby with a look of disgust.

"Having an old lady and having a old lady that's your wife is a lot more complicated." Bobby said rubbing his beard.

"Yeah but she already knows this life. It's not like someone who doesn't know what to expect. She knows the in's and out's better than any sweetbutt or croweater at the clubhouse. She accepts me for my shit and trusts me. I like that. I like having someone to come home to that I know won't throw me under the bus the first chance she gets. I mean, you two have a good thing going right?" I pointed to Jax and Clay who eyed each other.

"Does my marriage look picture perfect to you?" Clay asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm not even married, just have the two kids." Jax laughed.

"But you guys get through the tough shit together right? I mean could you have gotten through half the shit in the last few years without them?" I ask honestly and they shrugged.

"I can't deny that Tara keeps me sane." Jax said looking at me.

"Yeah Gemma is my queen." Clay sighed.

"If you really look at it, Rory is sort of perfect for you but that doesn't mean you're perfect for her." Bobby said leaning on the table.

"You earn it. You can show us all day long how good a man you are for her but with Lenny it will be a completely different story. No man will be good enough for her. Especially a brother." Bobby added.

"Well I'm not going to ask his permission to marry her just yet but what if he says I can't even date her? I mean we live together." I pointed out and the table grow quiet.

"For your sake, you better hope he loves Puerto Riccan's.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had been working in the gym all day. It was practically finished and I was cleaning up and ordering more equipment every day. I ran my hand over the ropes of the ring that was assembled yesterday and straightened out the towels on the shelf as I picked up another box that was full of gloves. My eye always caught the ring on my finger now and I smiled. Every time I thought of Juice I smiled and it was like falling in love all over again. It also kind of mad it harder to deal that he still had a few more months to go. After New Years, thing's started to get better though. We were finally down to a few more months and the family actually started to feel that calm again. The wedding plans were finished and the last minute invites had finally gone out as well as the food orders. I had gotten my schedule for visiting the boys back on track which they enjoyed greatly as much as I did and things at work were finally shaping up. I hadn't seen Aiden in a while and I was relieved. I was hoping that that whole issue would just disappear and it seemed to have.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the door to the gym had been open until my arms were being pulled behind my back and a hand was covering my mouth roughly. I squirmed to get free but the person holding me was at least 6'8. I heard laughing and glanced to the side to see two men of equal size standing next to a shorter man.

"American girl's are so spastic." His Russian accent was so thick I almost didn't understand him at first.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked as his goon held onto me.

"I'd say a stupid Russian considering we've already done this song and dance. You know the club is still in business with you so this really is going against some sort of protocol." I said thrashing against the guy but he tightened his arms around me like a bearhug from hell making my back pop.

"My name is Viktor Putlova, I run the operation so I can pretty much do whatever I please." He smiled greedily.

"Look I don't know what you want from me. I'm just the shop owner-" The man squeezed me tighter and I let out a gasp of pain.

"ALRIGHT! What the fuck do you want?" I asked finally losing my breath.

"I want the club to stick to the percentages we've been working with for the past year. No cutting us out once they get out." Putlova said as his guy eased up.

"Those percentages are bullshit. They won't stick with you unless you compromise. That's business." I said truthfully.

"Well the word on the street is that the club may be looking into business with the Mexican cartel." Putlova shrugged.

"Samcro doesn't do business with hard drug dealers. That's how it's always been so your information is crap." I said glaring at him as the guy started to squeeze me again.

"You know I'll cut your pretty little tongue out if you're lying to me right?" He gripped my chin and I jerked my head away. The door to the shop opened again and the men looked at the person at the door.

"PUT HER DOWN!" It was Aiden and he was pointing a gun at Putlova.

"Aiden, get out of here." I said running out of air again.

"Run along little man. You can't take on all of us." Putlova tried to shoo Aiden away but he kept his arm steady.

"I'll I need to do is take you out. Don't tempt me." Aiden clicked the safety off and Putlova stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Drop the girl. We're done here anyway." Putlova and his men walked past Aiden out of the door and waved at me as they went out of sight. I rubbed my arms as I hunched over on the floor trying to straighten my back.

"Don't move, you could have a spine fracture." Aiden touched my shoulder and I pulled away.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why are you even here?" I asked standing up straight rubbing my back.

"Well I was saving your ass from where I was standing. Why are you being like this?" Aiden stepped forward and I put my hands up.

"You don't belong here, Aiden. Please just go." Aiden's eyes were locked on something and it wasn't until I looked at my hand did I know what caught his attention.

"That's a new accessory. Did you get it as a birthday gift?" He asked before tightening his lips together.

"You shouldn't be here." I put my hand down and he reached into his pocket.

"I got you this for your birthday. It's no ring but the diamonds are real." I didn't even bother taking the box from him.

"I'm not taking anything from you. We aren't a thing, Aiden. I'm dedicated to-" He stepped forward quickly backing me into the wall.

"I KNOW! He's not worth it Rory. I don't know how to show you that. Look at the shit you almost got caught in the middle of. Do you think those guys would have just let you go if I hadn't shown up?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It's not your concern." I said trying to get away from the wall but he put his hands on either side of my face.

"Whether you like it or not, we're connected." He was angry but I pushed against his chest.

"NO WE ARENT! God! Why can't you get it through your head!? We are not and will never be anything. We aren't even colleagues anymore. So please just back off and leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed but he pinned me to the wall again.

"Maybe I should have let something bad happen to you, huh? Show you that your little jail bird ain't shit." Aiden's tone was practically a growl and before I could say anything I heard the safety click on a gun behind me.

"Maybe I should paint your brains on the wall, sound good to you?" It was Opie. He must have come in through the back and heard the commotion.

"Back the fuck up." Opie put the gun to his forehead and he back away from me with his hands in the air.

"You know, you just threatened a doctor with a deadly weapon. That's at least 5 years, 10 for a repeat offender." Aiden said with a face of stone.

"Yeah? Well I guess I just gotta kill you don't I?" Opie gritted out.

"Op, it's okay." I put my hand on his back but he didn't flinch.

"It's not alright. This motherfucker needs to back the fuck off but he doesn't seem smart enough to know that. You know, for a doctor you're pretty stupid." Opie pushed his head with the gun.

"It's truly sad that you picked this life Rory. You are so much better than this, then them." Aiden kept a straight face and I think that only fueled Opie's hate.

"Get out and don't come back Aiden." I said pointing to the door with one hand and holding onto Opie's arm with the other. He took a few moments before he started to back out of the gym. Opie kept the gun on him and walked to the door to see him get in his car and drive away. I sat down on the counter and rubbed my neck.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Opie asked holstering his gun.

"Yeah I'm fine." I pushed my hair out of my face and his eyes went to my arms.

"Bullshit, what did he grab you or something?" There were bruises on my arms from the Russian's death hug.

"Opie, I'm fine. That's the first he's given me trouble since I've been back so there's no point in blowing it up." I said rubbing my hand over the bruises. He stayed quiet for a minute and I looked up at him.

"I don't care who he is, he's not going to put his hands on you. You got it?" He pointed at me and I smiled.

"Yes big brother, I got it. Can we get out of here now? I'm supposed to be doing a movie night with the kids at your house tonight." I stretched out and my back was sore.

"Lock up and grab your bag." Opie walked to the front of the gym as I shut the lights off and grabbed my stuff from the office. I got onto the back of his bike and rode him with him that night to spend some quality time with Kenny, Ellie and Piper. It was actually the firs time both Lyla and Opie were at the house with us when we hung out. It actually turned out to be a pretty fun night. I ended up crashing on the couch and waking up to the smell of something burning. I shot up and ran into the kitchen to see Op tossing two pieces of toast into the trash can.

"God, you still can't cook to save your life. I hope Lyla can at least handle the cooking." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and he laughed.

"Yeah she makes a mean bowl of cereal." He teased as I pushed him out of the way to help him make breakfast.

"Does it still count as Birthday breakfast if you make it for yourself?" Opie asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh God no birthday talk. I don't even want to think about getting older." I said as I started to pulled eggs out of the fridge.

"You are edging pretty close to your 30's." Opie said grabbing a beer.

"Don't remind me. I already feel 60." My back was stiff this morning and I'd still refrained from telling Opie about the Russian's making a visit. I didn't want him to worry or do anything drastic.

"I'm going to hold off on the jokes until after you've done something with your whacked out hair do there." Opie started messing with a piece of my hair that was sticking up and I hit him in the arm with the spatula.

"We all can't wake up looking as adorable as you, now can we?" I teased him as the kids and Lyla ran in singing happy birthday. I got hugs from each of them.

"We should go out for breakfast." Lyla said watching me cook.

"I'd rather not until I get to go home and shower first." I pointed at my hair and she laughed.

"You can shower here and wear something of mine." Lyla bumped my hip and Opie snorted.

"That's a hell no." Opie sipped his beer and I laughed.

"After breakfast can we give you your presents?" Kenny asked sitting at the table.

"You guys didn't have to get me presents." I said with a laugh as they ran and returned with wrapped gifts.

"What's the point of getting older if you don't get rewarded for it?" Lyla said sitting on Opie's lap.

"You have a point there." I laughed. Someone knocked on the front door and Lyla got up.

"That's probably one of the boys wanting to give you your presents early." Lyla laughed as she walked out of the room.

"There better not be a party. I told you I didn't want you guys to make big deal about it." I said to Opie who just shrugged.

"You act like I would plan you a party. Have you met Gemma?" He teased.

"Opie..." Lyla called out and we both looked at each other.

"Hey you guys go in your room and I'll come unwrap those gifts." I said trying to get them out of the way for whatever we were about to face. They left the kitchen and we went to the door to see the new sheriff and two of his officers.

"We have a warrant for your arrest." Sheriff Roosevelt said walking past Lyla into the house.

"What's the charges?" Opie asked confused.

"Assault with a deadly weapon against a Dr. Aiden Collins." Roosevelt's men moved in to put cuffs on Opie.

"That's total bullshit! I was there." I spoke up.

"Then you'll need to come with us too." Roosevelt said as I looked down at my sweets and tank that I was still wearing from just waking up not even an hour ago.

"No Rory, don't get involved. It's your birthday. You don't have to sit in lock up with me. This whole thing is bullshit anyways." Opie said as they pushed him out the front door.

"Unless you want him to be charged then we'll need your statement to back up the story. If not, he'll likely be charged." Roosevelt insisted as I walked out of the room to throw my jeans on. I walked out and grabbed my boots.

"I told you I understand." I said firmly locking eyes with him.

"Alrighty then. I guess we'll see you down at the station. I'm sure you know where it is." He smiled smugly before walking out of the house. Lyla stood at the door and watched them put Opie in the back of the car.

"What's going on? Do you want me to call someone?" Lyla asked as I grabbed my bag and jacket.

"No just let Piney and Chibs know that I'm handling it and not to worry. Sorry I'm cutting out on breakfast. You guys eat up and we'll do presents later. I promise, don't worry about Op. This is all bullshit." I said kissing her cheek to reassure her before walking out to the rundown car that had seen better days. I knew at some point Piney would have to take it back only to trade it in. I really needed to invest in my own but finding the time and money were always a problem. I pulled into the lot and walked inside only to spot Aiden right off the bat.

**[Opie's POV]**

I was shoved into a metal chair in an interrogation room the moment I walked through what used to be Charming PD. I was surprised that this was the first time I'd actually talked to the new sheriff considering how quickly law enforcement like to make their presence known whenever they were in Charming. Roosevelt walked in with a file folder and I rolled my eyes.

"They call you Opie? Why am I not surprised?" He rolled his eyes and sat down opposite me.

"I could take a couple guesses as to what they call you if it'll make you feel better." I said making him glare.

"I suppose you've taken over running the gang since Clay Morrow is locked up." He said looking at his files.

"I thought I was here for supposedly assaulting some Irish prick." I pointed out.

"Oh you are, Rory is going to come in here and give a statement in just a few minutes. I just wanted to get a feel for who I'm dealing with." Roosevelt said as another officer brings Rory in.

"Did I miss anything?" Rory asked looking at me.

"Well our new Sheriff here was just talking about trying to feel me up so I think you've made it for the exciting stuff." I said seeing the unamused look on the sheriff's face. She sat down next to me and rested her hands on the table.

"Rory Janowitz, why do I keep having to run into you? A smart girl like yourself, a woman of medicine even. Why do you seem to find yourself in the most troublesome situations?" Roosevelt asked looking at Rory.

"Racial profiling?" She mocked and I couldn't fight the snort of laughter that escaped my lips.

"Cute. That's real cute. It'll be even cuter if I determine that your statement is shit and your boy here goes in with the rest of your little crew." Roosevelt threatened and Rory sighed.

"My apologies Sheriff. How about we just get to business?" Rory said trying to get things back on track. The door opened again and that smug fucker was standing there.

"Dr. Collins I'm glad you agreed to sit in on this." Roosevelt shook his hand.

"Anything to keep a colleague safe." He stood at the door and I shook my head.

"I'm not a lawyer but I'm pretty sure this isn't justified. Maybe we should call our lawyer." Rory looked at me.

"You could do that and Mr. Winston here will sit in lock up until thing's get sorted out. Or you could just tell me what really happened." Roosevelt warned.

"Yeah Rory, tell him what happened." Aiden reached out to her and she pulled her hand back making me stand up but my hands were cuffed in front of me.

"Don't touch her!" I growled as Roosevelt got to his feet.

"SIT DOWN!" He demanded.

"Opie!" Rory put her hand on my arm and I kept my eyes on Aiden.

"Maybe you should step out Doctor." Roosevelt watched Rory as he said that and Aiden looked slightly disappointed before exiting the room.

"What are you playing at huh? Are you trying to get him looked up for nothing?" Rory spat at Roosevelt who looked surprised.

"My job is to get to the bottom of thing's and pull the bad guys off the street. That's what I'm trying to do." Roosevelt defended.

"So because he's a doctor and Opie's a mechanic in a biker club, he's the bad guy? You're a bit twisted but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a cop." I put my elbow out scrapping Rory's arm trying to reel her back a bit.

"Why don't you explain it to me then? Are you saying that Dr. Collins started the altercation?" Roosevelt asked.

"I'm saying that Opie was trying to protect me. Aiden has been chasing after me for awhile but I'm in a relationship-" He cut me off.

"With a Juan Carlos Ortiz? He's in lock up with the others isnt he?" He asked.

"You've got a file in your hands yet you keep asking questions you already have the answers to. Why are you wasting our time?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because I want to know what kind of criminals I'm dealing with." Roosevelt snarled and Rory stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"ENOUGH! I'm calling Lowen and telling her not only is the new sheriff harassing us but he's also profiling. You see Sheriff, I'm a nurse here in Charming. I grew up with most of the people I treat and I also run a local gym that has, as of recently, hired a good handful of decent men to help me run it day to day. That gives good, hardworking men that were put out of a job by our mayor a job. You want to drag us in here and treat us like we're criminals because of our reputation? Because of some silly patch? Clearly you aren't talking to the right people here in Charming. Samcro has helped keep this town alive. I've tried to keep this town alive so don't sit there so righteously and look down your nose at me because you have a file on me and a badge on your chest." Rory walked towards the door and Roosevelt stood up.

"You want to be heard Ms. Janowitz...then how about the truth. I'm ready to listen." He said sternly and she huffed.

"Aiden came on to me at the gym and when I turned him down again he got physical. Opie was picking me up that night to have a family night before my birthday and walked in on him getting rough with me. When he kept pursuing me, Opie pulled on him. Aiden seemed to back off before threatening us but if he hadn't pulled the gun on him then you wouldn't have a reason for a report right now." Roosevelt looked at Rory for a moment before looking over at me.

"So this was a self defense thing. Are you willing to press charges?" He asked looking at Rory. I looked over at her and she was rubbing her temples.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Y-yeah I haven't taken my medication yet." She winced.

"Medication?" Roosevelt asked.

"I'll be fine. Just tell me what I need to do in order to get out of here." She finally looked up through the pain.

"Well if what you're saying is true then we'll have to fine Dr. Collins with a false report. You could press charges on the assault and-" Rory cut him off.

"I don't want to press charges. I just want to go home to my family." Rory said putting her hand on my arm.

"I'll need you to sign a few forms but if you can vouge for your friend-" She cut Roosevelt off.

"Brother, he's my brother and thank you." She said as Roosevelt stood up. He unlocked my cuffs and I looked up at him.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time but don't think you'll get this the next time we cross paths. You understand me?" He warned me and I clenched my jaw.

"Yeah I understand you." I said just as he walked out of the room. I gave Rory a few minutes before she reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a Pez dispenser and popped one in her mouth.

"Is that your meds?" I asked earning a strange glance.

"No it's pez. I already took my meds before I left." She said nonchalantly.

"But I thought-" I started to say earning a sigh.

"Opie, I've been getting you and Jax out of shit my whole life. The only difference now is I have a legit medical reason to use." She said popping another pez into her mouth. All I could do was laugh.

"You're a trip, you know that?" I shook my head and she laughed.

"This is total BULLSHIT!" We heard yelling outside the room and decided to get up and see what was going on but Roosevelt stopped us.

"I'll send you the paperwork. Just get out of here." He said opening the door wide for us to see Aiden being held back and talked to by another cop.

"Next time, I won't be so easy." Roosevelt said pointing at Rory. I put my hands on her arms from behind and started to steer her out of the police station.

"RORY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Aiden screamed

"She doesn't need your help." I said simply.

"AH GO TO HELL YEH POMPOUS PIECE OF SHITE!" I turned around and Rory felt me release her arms.

"Don't Op! Let's just go." She begged.

"You aren't even worth it." I said shaking my head. He continued to yell and carry on as we walked out and Rory let out a sigh.

"Something's off with that guy." I said catching her attention.

"Why do you think I backed away from him? It's not the first time he's cornered me like that. You guys were right about him, I just didn't want to see it." Rory got into her car and I followed quickly into the passenger side.

"Wait, when did that happen? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked as she started the car up.

"Look, can we please just go to my house and eat. I'm starving and I'd love to shower." She said sounding a bit unnerved like was scared. We pulled up to her house as a man in a suit stood at the door. She reached into the glove box and I took the gun putting it in my pants.

"Can I help you?" She asked getting out of the beat up car.

"I'm from Charming Financial. I have the contents of your lock box." He said holding a brown box in his hands and a clipboard on top. I knew what was in that box.

"I don't have a lock box there and why would that even require a visit?" She asked suspiciously.

"Are you Aurora Janowitz-Winston?" He asked and it made my heart skip.

"Um no I'm it's just Janowitz." She walked towards the guy and he looked at me.

"I guess I have the wrong house." He said but I cleared my throat.

"You've got the right house." I extended my hand and Rory looked at me confused.

"And you are?" He asked me.

"I'm the son of the man who made that box. I can take it from here." I took the box from him and he nodded still baffled as to what was happening but didn't seem to question me. Rory followed me into her house and I put the box down on the coffee table.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell was that about? Why did he think I was a Winston?" She asked me standing with her arms crossed.

"I've got to call Piney. You should probably sit down for this." I said gesturing to the couch.

"You're scaring me Op. What's going on?" She sat down quickly and looked up at me.

"Whatever he tells you, please just try and keep an open mind okay?" I asked as I pulled my phone out. She bit her lip nervously but shook her head as I called up Piney.

"Hey, that box came for Rory. Pop, it's time." I said with a heavy sigh.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat waiting for Piney to get there and glared at that box. What could possibly be in the box that I couldn't just open without Piney there? Why did that guy think I was a Winston? What sick bastard invented birthdays? It feels like I've been hit with craziness since the moment I woke up. I couldn't tell Opie just how much Aiden freaked me out. Something about the way he spoke to Opie reminded me of my time in Belfast. It was as though I remembered him from the past or something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Screw this, I'm opening it." I started to tear into the box and Opie got up anxiously.

"Don't you want to wait?" He said but I didn't bother responding as I pulled the papers out of the top ignoring him.

"I can't wait I need to know-" I stopped talking when I read the top of the papers. It was adoption papers. My mother's signature was on them but they were dated a week after her death. Even my father's signature was on it. I read the paper all the way through pacing the floor.

"This can't be right. This would mean-" I was stopped short when someone breathed heavy behind me.

"It would mean that I'm your father." Piney stood next to Opie who looked like a deer in the headlights. I looked up at him and then back at the paper.

"You adopted me? Why would you do that?" I asked confused.

"Because after your Pop got locked up, I promised him I'd take care of you. He knew your mom wouldn't last very long with just you so I took care of you and your mom any way I could. But there was only so much I could do legally since I wasn't your father. Lenny actually suggested it but I don't want you to hate him for it. The hardest thing he ever had to do was sign those papers. I told him I'd never tell you about the name change because you are a Janowitz in blood." Piney explained stepped closer.

"But I'm a Janowitz-Winston on paper." I looked down at the papers and tried to wrap my head around it. There was an awkward moment of silence in the room as I saw a handwritten letter from JT on the back of the papers. It was a note from JT to Piney talking about how he was making the right decision and that Piney always treated me like a daughter anyhow. It was as if JT was Piney's preacher and he needed some guidance to make the decision sit right.

"So...what do you think?" Opie broke the silence and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"W-why didn't you tell me? I mean...why?" I asked looking up at Piney through blurred vision. He looked destroyed.

"I never meant for it to hurt you Aurora. I guess I just didn't know how you'd take it and then after we found out what happened to you in Belfast I felt guilty. I just...I didn't want to give you a reason to leave again. I also didn't want you to hate your dad for signing you over. I had to make the move or child services would have been looking for you." Piney explained sitting down next to me on the couch.

"But you were always like a father to me, how could you think keeping this a secret would be for the best?" I asked seeing him sigh.

"Look, I'll deny it if you ever mention this again but back in the day when your old man first went in, your mom was a wreck. She had been sober for a bit but was starting to think about going back into that shithole life of needles." Piney put his hand on mine.

"But I remember you were always around after he went in, like right after." I said remembering hints of my childhood.

"Yeah I was. I was there on your mother's weak days where she was battling with going backwards but on her really weak moments, she tried to seek comfort in me." Piney's eyes were hinting at something and I knew right away what it was.

"You…and my mom-" He cut me off.

"Once a long time ago but after I found out Lenny had staked claims in her I never was anything more than a friend. At first when she got pregnant she tried to say you were mine to begin with but the timing was off. We knew the moment you were born that you were Lenny's but he knew that I had hoped you were mine. He knew that I would protect you like my own if something ever happened." Piney gripped my hand tighter.

"Then why would he make JT my godfather? Why not you?" I asked confused.

"In that letter on the back, JT said he knew Lenny picked him because he was the club president and that it should have been me. So when we contacted Lenny letting him know about child services he said there was no question about what should be done. I love you like you were my own Aurora. You've got to know that." Piney sounded so desperate to get his point across and I just cried. I felt Opie pace the room towards me and I covered my face.

"I'm so sorry you had to find this out on your birthday, sweetheart." Piney rubbed my back and I finally pulled myself together.

"Me too because if I would have known that you were my father for all of these years then I wouldn't feel like such a shitty daughter." Opie and Piney shared a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Piney asked.

"I mean I didn't get to buy you father's day cards or tell you how much I love you because honestly this is the best news I've gotten in a long time." I leaned over and hugged Piney tightly knocking the air out of him. He chuckled after a few moments and I pulled away.

"Paper or not, I've always considered you a father. This just makes me feel like I have some actual family left." I laughed seeing Opie smile.

"And you are a TERRIBLE liar. Now all those mushy moments make sense. You are a sentimental ass clown, brother." I stood up and hugged him tightly as well. They both laughed and I felt the tension in the room ease.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to pick you up and tell you the truth. I feel like we can actually start acting like a family now." Opie said confidently.

"It's probably best we keep this to ourselves though. We can act however you want but I don't need-" I cut Piney off.

"I agree. The last thing I need is Gemma feeling territorial. I know who my true family is." I smiled at him and he wiped a stray tear off my face.

"You know it's all going to be okay now right? Nothing's really changed but you know now why your problems and pains are our problems and pains." Piney said making me shake my head.

"Yeah I get it. I've got a real family now." I smiled. Despite my birthday starting on a shitty note, I really didn't see how anything could get better than the news I just received. I knew Lenny would always be my father but finding out that he had given his blessing for Piney to adopt me made me feel complete in the weirdest way. It was like I actually had some real relatives that I could reach out and touch, not just the club family. I couldn't think of too many other things that would be greater than the gift I just received.

**[Juice's POV]**

I was able to get word down to Lenny from the Russians that I would be in the infirmary today and let him know that I'd be able to deliver a message out to Rory for her birthday. I had to let Tig hit me in my kidneys again which made the nurses staff concerned about my prostate. Rory had no idea how much I loved her for getting probed just to give her a birthday gift I knew she'd love. I sat in a gown, waiting for Lenny to arrive. Feeling kind of embarrassed that I had to meet my old ladies father without pants on. When the door finally opened, I shifted trying to sit up straight as they wheeled him in. He kept a serious face with me as he stood up and gave the male nurse who had wheeled him in a dirty look telling him to beat it. He then turned back to me and looked me over.

"How'd you get in here?" He put his hand to his stoma and spoke in almost a whisper.

"I let one of the guys punch me in the kidney's. Convince the nurses it was my prostate." I explained clearing my throat.

"That was stupid." He said simply as he continued to look me over.

"I-it's really an honor to finally meet you. Rory talks about you a lot." I said seeing his face not even falter.

"No she doesn't." He said simply. I saw that he had an envelope in his shirt and figured it was for her.

"Well she'll be glad to get a letter from you. I told her we would celebrate once I got out of here. It's kind of hard to celebrate her when I'm wearing orange." I laughed lightly but he didn't seem impressed.

"What makes you think I'll let you continue dating my daughter?" His words kind of caught me off guard. He was definitely intimidating me.

"Uh well she is a grown woman." I tried to laugh it off but he wasn't joking.

"That's the wrong answer." He clearly hated me already. I tried to collect myself before speaking again.

"Look, I know I'm not the most ideal guy to be with your daughter but you've got to know that I'd die for her. I love her more than anything on this planet and I'm sorry if that's not okay with you but-" He cut me off.

"Would you give up your cut for her?" I paused at his question and he shook his head before pointing at me.

"That moment of hesitation speaks for itself. If you even have to consider the choice than you don't love my daughter more than anything on this planet. You just like to think you do. At the end of the day, you'd still pick the club." He explained making me feel slightly ashamed.

"I hesitated because as much as I respect you being First Nine, I feel like that answer would be a show of disloyalty. I've bled Samcro for the past 6 years of my life. Nothing else matter…until I met Rory." I said cautiously.

"Rory doesn't belong here. She deserve better than this life, the life of an old lady. One day you'll have to face that and your feelings for her will truly be tested. I just hope you make a better decision than I did." Lenny said before getting up from the table and pulling the envelope out of his pocket.

"What's it going to take to prove to you that I truly love your daughter?" I asked seriously and he shook his head holding the letter out.

"I know how those prostate exams are done, there's no doubt you love her but sometimes love isn't enough." He handed me the letter before sticking his hand out.

"You hurt my daughter and I will make sure you get sent back here so I can skin you alive." Lenny shook my hand with a grip that was terribly uncomfortable but I just nodded.

"Yes sir." I winced. The male nurse came back in and Lenny sat back down in the wheelchair. He made a gesture saying he would be watching me and I bit my lip. I sat holding the letter for what seemed like forever, thinking about what life would be like if I gave up my cut and took Rory out of Charming for good. Would she even want to leave with me at this point? She's started a life here for me and I kind of suspected that she wouldn't want to leave after planting her roots here again. I knew she was too big for the town but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be happy here. I was startled when the nurse came back in and threw my clothes at me.

"Mr. Ortiz, the next time you come in this infirmary, you better be hurt. Running these tests isn't cheap." She said sternly. I got dressed and tucked the letter in my pants before letting the guard escort me out to the mess hall. It was just about halfway through dinner and I knew Rory would come by before her party for the last visitation. I sat down with the others and they all eyed me with smirks.

"So...how was meeting the old man?" Tig asked making the others laughed.

"Well he hated me about as much as I thought he would, and that's without my mohawk and head tats." I said honestly making them really laugh this time. I waved my hand in the air as they cracked jokes that I knew I was in for and waited for them to finish.

"I guess he didn't give you his blessing then huh?" Jax said as he picked through his food.

"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do now." I said rubbing my head.

"What? You're gonna stop dating her because her dad doesn't like you? What are you 15? Grow some balls man." Tig smacked the back of my head.

"Isn't that like, against club rules or something? I mean I don't want to-" Clay shook his head at me and put his hand up.

"You know the deal Juice. You hurt her and we bust your balls but as far as it being a written rule, it's not. Lenny hasn't even seen Rory since she was 3. I'm pretty sure that his disapproval would be across the board for anyone." Clay explained.

"He wrote her a letter. I'm going to give it to her tonight." I said holding the letter in my hand.

"What's it say?" Happy asked.

"I didn't read it." I said honestly which earned more strange looks.

"What if it tells her that she shouldn't date you?" Jax asked but I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what it says. I was warned by you guys not to get involved with her and that didn't stop me. Nothing Lenny could say would make Rory love me less. We're just...meant to be." I said earning a smack from Happy.

"Are you trying to end up being someone's girlfriend? Keep that shit quiet in here man." Happy said making the others laugh.

"What do you think Bobby? You're awfully quiet." Jax gestured to Bobby who leaned back in his seat before looking over at me.

"I say buckle up because the only road that's more bumpy then the highway to hell is the one through love." Bobby folded his hands on the table and the others nodded. I went back to my cell waiting for the final visitation of the evening call and thought about everything the guys said. If I wanted to start a family with Rory in Charming then I needed to start now. The was no question that Rory was the one but I needed to make sure she wanted me to be her one' as well. I was startled when the guard came to the cell to retrieve me. Happy gave me a pat on the back and I nodded at him as I followed the guard towards visitation. I walked in and Rory looked stunning. She had a huge smile on her face and looked like she had just won the lottery or something as she put her arms around me to hug me tightly.

"Happy birthday baby." I said into her hair. She pulled away and kissed me.

"I'm not going to lie, I miss the facial hair and the extra hair. Why'd you cut it?" She asked me as we sat down at the table.

"Well I had to meet with someone special today and I didn't want to look like shit." I said honestly.

"You don't look like shit. Should I be jealous that you got all trimmed up for some special?" She cocked her eyebrow as she played with my fingers in her hand. I took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"I met your dad today." Her smile slowly fell and she seemed confused.

"You...you met my dad? How...why did you meet him?" She asked squinting at me.

"I know how hard it is for you to come here to visit all of us and not be able to see your dad so I arranged a meeting to get this for you. It's a letter from him." I slid the piece of paper under her hands that rested on the bench seat and she looked down at it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when she didn't speak.

"I just...you met my dad. I kind of figured we could do that together some day but I know that's stupid." She shook her head.

"It's not stupid. I wish you were there. He was way more protective of you then I thought he would be. Busted my balls the moment I opened my mouth." I laughed and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't do this to upset you." She shook her head as I gripped either side of her face.

"No it's just...I wish I was there to see you two together. How did he look? Is he doing okay?" She asked wiping at her face and I smiled.

"He's tough as nails. Looks good for being as old as he is. You have his eyes, you know that?" I said making her smile. She gripped my face and kissed me hard.

"Thank you for this. This is like...well this is up there with the best gift I've received all day." She said with a laugh.

"What was the other thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well if I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone else." She said and I ran my fingers across my lip as if I were zipping them.

"I found out today that Piney adopted me when I was a kid." I knew my eyebrows went up in surprised.

"So Piney's technically-" She cut me off.

"My father." She finished.

"Wow, talk about a daddy's girl birthday." I said earning a laugh from her.

"I just feel like I've gained an actual family, you know? Now there's someone to walk me down the aisle and someone to be the god father of my future children." She looked so ecstatic to talk about a future like that but she must have realized what she said and eyed me.

"Hearing you talk about our future blows me away." I pushed some of her hair behind her ear and she blushed.

"Thinking about our future blows me away." She kissed my wrist.

"Speaking of our future, I want you to put some of what the guys have saved up into that weed shop across the street from the gym." I said making her laugh.

"Really? Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"I figured that if I had my hand in it then it would give me an excuse to go over and check up on you during the day. Plus who doesn't love a good colonic and weed?" I joked.

"If it's what you really want than I can do that but you don't need to check up on me. The gym will be up in running in just a few weeks and all the memberships I've already gotten it will probably be packed." She explained.

"When I said check up on you I actually meant throw you on the desk and have hot sex with the boss." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she shook her head.

"You know, despite you being in here this is actually one of the best birthday's I've had in a long time." She held my hands tightly in her own and I smiled.

"Well when I get out of here we'll have to make up for the holidays I missed and your birthday." I said suggestively.

"Sounds like fun." She leaned forward and kissed me. She rested her forehead against mine for a few moments and I let out a breath.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you right back." I whispered back before opening my eyes. I ran my fingers over the ring I had given her and she smiled. Holding her like this made me think about Lenny had said. He was right. One day it would come down to Rory or the club and as scared as I was to be without the family I made within the club, I couldn't picture waking up without her by my side.

**[Rory's POV]**

When I walked out of Stockton holding the envelope Juice had given me I smiled to myself. The more time I spent with him here, the harder it was to get through the days without him. I was counting each day now which didn't help at all with missing him. I couldn't believe he had gone out of his way to get in touch with my dad. I had no doubt that he was a nervous wreck talking to him. That's a really big step that most would feel like they could dodge because he's been locked up for so long but Juice actually went the extra mile. I was pulled from my thoughts as the car started to sputter out just as I turned onto my street.

"Come on baby. Just get me to the drive way." I pleaded before it started to roll. I opened the door and started pushing as it continued to roll so I could get it into the drive way. When I finally did I put the thing in park and wiped my forehead.

"Looks like I can give Piney his car back now." I said to myself as I grabbed my bag from the seat and walked towards the house. I practically hit the ground running as I put fresh food and water in Max's bowl before stripping down to get a shower. I knew that despite me asking for them not to throw me a party they would anyway. Abel's birthday party was tomorrow and I didn't really see the point of them getting wasted the night before to be hung over the next day. When I got out of the shower I eyed the envelope that still remained unopened on the bedspread. I dont know why I was so nervous to open it. Lenny and I were practically estranged. I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath before opening the letter. His handwriting looked like mine and I had to laugh.

_My Dearest Aurora,_  
_I feel as though the world continues to spin and we both grow older wondering when life will finally bring us back together. I know that by now you've found out about my deal with Piney and I hope that you know the decision was one I still firmly stand by today. If I had to choose anyone to raise you as their own it would be Piney. I'm thoroughly convinced he would have been a better father to you than I could have ever been._

I felt tears well up in my eyes and didn't bother wiping them away. I knew there would be more once I finished this letter.

_I want you to know that if I could go back in time in order to be with you today I would. Today is your birthday and it saddens me that I only was able to spend your first three with you. Now you're a full grown woman with so many accomplishments that truly make my heart content with pride. I am so very proud of the woman you've become and continue to be. You are strong like your mother and have heart much bigger than the both of us put together._

The tears flowed freely now as I tried not to cry like a baby. I put the back of my rest to my mouth to try and stop myself from wailing.

_The only thing I could ever pray for you is to be happy and to truly follow your heart no matter where it takes you. Don't let the family and life here trap you. I love you Aurora. I've spent decades in this dark, gloomy hell hole but no matter where you are, you'll always been my sunshine. _  
_Love Always,_  
_Daddy_

I held onto the letter tightly and held it to my chest as I let all my tears out. Just like that I felt overwhelmed. We may not have been together over these years but it would seem he didn't just take a piece of me into prison with him when I was three. It was great to hear that Piney had adopted me but I had to remind myself that I wouldn't ever be able to turn my back on my birth father. They both meant the world to me even though I had grown up with one and hardly knew the other. Max hopped up on the bed and laid his head in my lap looking up at me. I rubbed his back and pulled myself together as I sat the letter down on the night stand with the adoption papers. I got off the bed and started to get dressed before I laid on the bed and cuddled with Max. I must have laid there for an hour before Chibs called me._  
_

"Ey birthday girl, I'm in the driveway with your gift." He said making me roll off the bed and walk out to see him holding a box.  
I opened the door and he walked it in sitting it down on the coffee table.

"Come e're my beautiful Rory girl." He smiled putting his arms out for a hug. He picked me up in the hug and I laughed.

"Thank you." I said sniffling and catching his attention.

"Uh oh, you been crying? What did e' do now?" Chibs shook his head and I smiled.

"He got me a letter for my dad. The first letter I've ever gotten from my dad in 27 years. I just got a bit emotional reading it but I'm okay. They're happy tears." I said with a smile getting another hug out of him.

"Well hopefully this will stop the tears and keep the smiles coming. This is from Fi, Kerrianne and me." He patted the box that was hideously wrapped.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" I asked cocking my eyebrow as I tore into it. Inside the box was about 6 large picture frames.

"I told Kerrianne that you didn't have many pictures up so she made you some." I smiled at the beautifully crafted frames.

"They're beautiful." I said looking them over.

"Figured with the wedding coming up yeh could h've plenty of pictures of the wh'ole family to fill em'." He pointed out making me smile.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He stared down at me and I bit my lip.

"What's goin' on in th'at ead' of yers?" He asked bumping my shoulder.

"It's just...the thought of getting my family back together again makes me nervous. When does all the good come without bad lurking around the corner?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"Dat's why dey say take the good with the bad. Life's not peaches n' cream Rory girl. Yeh know that. But when yeh av'e yer family by yer side, yer the strongest." Chibs gripped my shoulder and I nodded. I really needed to stop being such a Debbie downer, especially on my birthday. I shook off the bad feelings and looked up at him.

"Okay let's get going. Do you mind if I ride with you though because Piney's car finally bogged out on me." I said as we walked to the door with Chibs. He laughed looking at the car.

"I'd say it's about time yeh got a new one." He handed me the helmet and I laughed.

"We'll see." I said swinging my leg over the bike and holding onto Chibs. As we drove towards the garage the sun started to set. The wind felt nice against my legs considering I wore a dress. It was laundry day and I considered it more of a spring dress than anything. As we pulled onto the lot, everyone stood outside and cheered. There were balloons and lights outside as well as music playing and the smells of barbeque cooking on the grill. I knew I was blushing but I was glad it was getting dark out to hopefully hide it. All the familiar faces were standing there with smiles and a beer in hand as some of the hangarounds and friends of the club filled the lot. The only person I didn't see was Opie.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Gemma hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"You look really cute!" Lyla snapped a picture of Gemma and I hugging and I blinked a few times.

"Thanks. It's laundry day again. I really should do that stuff more than three times a week." I said as Tara walked over with Thomas in her arms.

"Where's Abel?" I asked curiously as she kissed my cheek. She pointed over to where Phil stood pushing him on the swings.

"Abel loves him." Tara laughed.

"He's a big teddy bear. It's not surprising." I said as the others came over to hug me. After a few minutes of greeting people I finally had to ask.

"Hey Chibs, where's Opie?" I asked and he smiled looking over my shoulder and smirking. The sounds of a engine roared as the prospects opened the gate from the back lot and let a car pull through.

"I'd say he's driving yer new car." Chibs laughed as I looked the car over. I felt my jaw drop as the car got closer. It was dad's old hot rod. They said it was practically impossible to restore it but this looked exactly like new. Opie revved the engine before getting out.

"Well...what do you think?" Opie asked as I tried to find words.

"It...it uh- it looks like my dad's old car." I stuttered through as I looked at the dark navy paint job on it.

"That's because it is. I restored it for you." Opie smiled. My mouth went dry as I looked back at Gemma and the others who smiled. Lyla took more pictures and I just shook my head.

"But they said it was impossible. It would have cost a fortune, Op." I said walking around to the driver side.

"Well we asked the guys in lock up if we could take from there cut and we all pitched in to get the parts. I did the work for free. It's all yours now." He tossed me the keys and I stood there completely baffled.

"You...all of you...are some seriously unprioritized bastards...but I love you all more than you'll ever know." I wiped a tear out of my eye as everyone cheered. I ran and hugged Opie and he lifted me off the ground in a hug.

"Happy Birthday little sister." He said into my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks big brother." I said as he sat me down. I walked over and got into the car feeling the leather seats against my skin gave me chills. I saw a bag of gifts in the back seat and Opie leaned on the window.

"Kozik figured you'd want more time to celebrate so you can take your gifts home and open them at Abel's party tomorrow." I laughed putting my hands on the steering wheel.

"Kozik is a smart man." I said with a grin.

"Is it how you remember it?" Piney asked coming to the driver window.

"No its totally better. Thank you." I put my hand on his arm that rested on the window and he smiled.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" He opened the door and I got out.

"We'll tow Piney's piece o' crap in the mornin' and yeh can take this baby home then." Chibs said getting the keys from me. Chucky came running out holding a cake and I laughed.

"I made this! It's chocolate!" He smiled brightly. Opie eyed it and then me.

"I'm just glad it's your birthday and not mine." He said making me hit him in the gut. There was only a few candles in it and Kozik walked up and started lighting them.

"Gemma wouldn't tell us how old you actually were so 11 will have to suffice." He said making me smile.

"11 will work." I said looking around at everyone. The kids played on the swing set not too far away and Tara was holding Thomas in her arms as Gemma and Lyla stood next to her. Piney and Chibs stood next to one another with a beer in their hands as Rat boy, VLin and Miles stood nearby with smiles on their faces.

"Make a wish baby." Gemma said over the noise. I pulled my hair back and closed my eyes. The only thing I saw was Juice's smiling face which made me smile. I took a breath and blew the candles out earning cheers once more as smoke filled the small space above the cake.

"LET'S PARTY!" Chibs yelled as the music turned back up. The whole night was full of picture taking and laughs. The cake actually wasn't bad. I tried not to over do it with my booze because I knew I had to get up early to help Gemma set up for Abel's party. I got to dance with most of the boys and learned that Rat boy is actually a terrible dancer. When Piney finally got a hold of me I felt a bit guilty.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" He asked immediately.

"How did you know-" He cut me off with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? I knew something was on your mind the moment you pulled onto the lot. What's going on kiddo?" He asked again.

"Juice's birthday gift was a bit intense." I said taking a breath.

"Is this something I would want to hear?" He cocked his eyebrow unsure.

"It was a letter from my dad." I said looking at him cautiously.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked and I looked down at our feet moving slowly.

"I read the letter and felt really connected to him and after what happened today, I guess I just feel like I'd be betraying one of you if I called either one of you dad." Piney sighed.

"I didn't tell you the truth because I wanted anything from you sweetheart. Lenny is your father. That will never change no matter what paperwork says. I wanted you to know because I figured if you ever needed a dad to reach out and hug then I'd be the next best thing." Piney explained picking my chin up.

"It's okay darling. I promise." He said making me feel less guilty.

"I'm glad it was you, Piney." I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. We finished our dance and took a few more shots before I was successfully blitzed. As the party started to whined down Opie said he would give me a ride home. I told everyone thank you and Gemma made me promise her my first born if I was late tomorrow before actually pulling off the lot.

"So did you have a good birthday?" Opie laughed as I tried to get the sticky left over liquor off my hand.

"Probably the best I've ever had, except that one time you and Jax took me camping." I said resting my chin on his shoulder.

"That was a good one. We should do that again. Take the kids and just enjoy a night away from all this." Opie said making me smile.

"That would be amazing. I'm so down for that." I confirmed.

"And you like the car?" He asked and I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Was that a serious question? Of course I like the car. I love the car. I still can't believe you did all that work." I said looking at him.

"Well it took a little over a year so believe it." He snorted.

"It's great Op. Thank you." I smiled. He pulled up to the house and parked for a moment.

"How about the other stuff? You still good with it?" He asked looking nervous. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at the tattoo I had gotten with him not too long ago.

"I think finding out that I truly have a brother and father that I can reach out and hug when I need it is probably the best present I could have ever asked for. So yeah, I'm good with it." I said making him smile. I could hear Max barking from inside the house and he laughed.

"Go take care of your mutt. I'll see you tomorrow at Tara's." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Op." I said hugging him for a few moments before jumping out of the car and heading towards the house. He waited for me to walk into the door before pulling away from the house.

"Max?" I yelled and saw the bedroom door was shut which is where the barking was coming from.

"How the hell?" I took a step towards the back when I felt the breeze. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the backdoor was open. I felt panicked but I reached down slowly to pull the gun I kept in my boot but before I could get a grip on it I was bum rushed into the living room from behind. The gun flew out of my hand and I reached for it.

"Go for it and die." A voice growled from behind me as I heard the sound of another gun click behind me.

"I'm supposed to believe you wore a mask to break into my house and you aren't going to kill me anyway?" I said trying to throw off the intruder but he laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to make you wish you were dead." He kicked me hard in the stomach and I rolled back over the coffee table hitting the floor with a thud. I tried to take a breath in but it was difficult.

"Forgive me for not being more scared. Any man that's gone up against me usually has the balls to show his face." I stared up at the masked figure and could tell I had pissed him off by the breathy huff that escaped his mouth.

"Is that so?" He said before jumping on top of me and started throwing punches. I tried to fight him off but he held my arms down as I continued to struggle.

"I wear a mask because when I'm finished with you, I will be walking around this town freely watching your bruised and broken body walk around wondering who it was that did this to you. I'll be laughing while you get regret the decisions you've made." He breathed into my neck and something about the smell of bourbon on him smelt familiar.

"So this is a punishment? Well go ahead and get your daddy issues out of your system then-" He got up and kicked me once more shutting me up. I jumped on top of me again and started to hike up my dress but I reached up and bit his chest through his shirt making him howl.

"You want to play _rough_? I'll show you _rough_." The moment he said it I knew who was under the mask. The accent slipped through but the fists started coming harder and harder and before long I was letting the darkness of the living room engulf me as I heard Max barking and throwing his weight against the bedroom door. I guess this is what Chibs meant about taking the good with the bad. Nothing gold ever stays right?


	10. Protect Your Hearts

**Authors Note: I'M BACK! I finally managed to get this re-written. I had other things planned but I'm so tired of the boys being locked up I decided to do a re-write. My apologies for taking so long but by the next chapter we will be staring Season 4 with the boys getting out of Stockton. I hope you're still with me and this chapter wasn't too horrible. I kind of rushed it but I think it'll be worth it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**[Rory's POV]**

I don't know what woke me up but the smell of blood and heavy duty cleanser were what I suspected brought me around. It was bright and I heard a steady beeping that was quickly driving me crazy. I couldn't open my eyes too wide without feeling the dull ache that made my head ache burn.

"Try and relax Rory." I recognized the voice. It was Margaret Murphy.

"W-what? What am I doing here?" I asked clearing my throat. Margaret held a straw to my busted lip and I took a drink of the water.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Margaret asked me as I struggled to sit up straight in the bed without pulling the IV's out of my arms.

"I don't remember how I got here, no." I rubbed my head and felt the bruises on my face and the throb of my head.

"Your neighbor called the police because your dog was barking so much. Sheriff Roosevelt's men found you. What happened?" Margaret explained as I quickly remembered what happened last night. I looked for my clothes or my cell phone but couldn't spot them.

"I've got to get out of here." I started to scramble but Margaret pushed me back.

"You aren't fit to leave yet. You have contusion all over and the results from your head scan aren't back yet. We need to make sure nothing has been re-damaged." She explained but I pushed back.

"I'm already fucked up, it won't matter." I threw the sheet off as Sheriff Roosevelt came waltzing in and putting his hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Ms. Janowitz, where do you think you're going?" He asked blocking me from going further.

"I've got a birthday party I need to attend today so if you could-" He cut me off.

"Rory, they're out in the waiting room." Margaret spoke up and I glared at Roosevelt.

"Who the hell gave you the right to call them? I'm a big girl. I can handle my own shit." I yelled.

"Until we have a firm report of what happened, I cannot release you from police custody. Mrs. Murphy said that you just recently updated your family contact so that's who we called. It's no one's fault that they all showed up here." Roosevelt explained.

"You can't keep me here if I don't want to be here. There is nothing to report so where are my clothes." I caught sight of my face in the mirror and froze. Both of my eyes were blackened and swollen and I had a busted lip and cuts on my cheeks that were also swollen. I brought my hand up to my face and felt a bit faint. That's when I noticed my ring was missing.

"Where is my ring? Is it with my clothes? WHERE IS IT!?" I started yelling and the door opened as Gemma and Tara entered.

"Rory you need to lie back down." Margaret sat me down on the bed and Gemma practically pushed her out of the way.

"Jesus Christ." She breathed helping me back in the bed.

"I need to find my ring! It's important." I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"Where is her stuff?" Gemma looked at Roosevelt.

"It's being processed but there wasn't a ring in the bag. The only jewelery in the bag was a necklace, some earrings and a bracelet." Roosevelt read his notes and I felt tears coming on.

"He took it. Son of a bitch." I whispered and he stepped closer.

"I need to get your statement. Do you know who did this to you?" Roosevelt asked as Gemma sat on the side of the bed holding my hand.

"I fell down the stairs." I said without looking at him.

"Your house is a one level. You can tell me who-" I cut him off.

"I fell down the stairs. This was an accident and no one is responsible for this but me. Did you get your statement?" I asked meeting his eyes. He pursed his lips and stepped closer to the bed.

"Despite what you grew up thinking, I am trying to help you here. We can investigate and get the guy that did this to you." Roosevelt tried to get me to trust him but I knew he came to Charming hell-bent on ending Samcro. He wouldn't be able to give me the kind of justice I was looking for.

"Thank you for your concern Sheriff Roosevelt but it was merely an accident. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to rest now." I said firmly. He shook his head before walking towards the door.

"As soon as the hospital says you can be released, you can stop by the station and collect your things." He shoved his notepad in his chest pocket before walking out of the room.

"Rory-" I cut Margaret off.

"Can you give us the room please?" I asked as she looked at Tara and Gemma before exiting.

"What the hell happened?" Gemma asked sternly and I sighed.

"After Op dropped me off last night, I walked in hearing Max barking his ass off. I barely got two feet in when I noticed the back door was opened. He came out of nowhere before I could get my piece and beat the hell out of me." I explained shifting uncomfortably in the bed making Tara walk over and start to inspect me.

"Who did?!" Gemma pressed.

"I know who did it but I'll take care of it. I don't need the boys doing anything stupid." I said looking at her. She was clearly upset about it.

"You look terrible but I'm going to have to see your brain scan before I can say how bad the damage is. Did he hit you in the back of your head any?" Tara asked as she looked at my arms where dark finger prints bruised the skin.

"Not that I can remember. He said something along the lines of having me walk around with scars so people would know I wasn't untouchable." I swallowed hard and Gemma jumped off the bed.

"You need to tell me who did this to you? Some fucker isn't going to get away with-" I interrupted her.

"HE WON'T!" I yelled feeling my head vibrate with pain.

"Rory we need to check your head. Please just relax." Tara urged.

"Listen, I will take care of this. I promise you that. Right now I just want everyone to keep this quiet. Juice can't know, okay? Promise me that." I said looking between the two.

"Fine but the boys are here." Gemma crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry I ruined Abel's birthday." I remembered that they must have all been together when Roosevelt called.

"Don't worry about it let's just get you taken care of." Tara said as Dr. Cane came in.

"Jesu-" I cut him off.

"If you all keep calling me Jesus I'm going to get a complex. Let's get this scan over with." I said lying back and waiting for them to take me out of the room.

**[Opie's POV]**

The moment we got the call from the hospital I felt my heart drop out of my chest. We drove over to the house but it was roped off as a crime scene so they sent us away. I needed to see her. I needed to know how bad it was or I was going to lose my mind. We ran down the hall of the hospital as soon as Gemma walked out of a room.

"She looks like a train wreck. Both eyes are black and her cheeks are swollen. Tara's checking her over now but it's not good." Gemma shook her head looking upset.

"Did she say what happened? Who did it to er'?" Chibs asked out of breath.

"She says someone was in the house last night after you dropped her off. Beat the hell out of her and took her ring. I think she's more worried about getting that back rather than finding the son of a bitch that did this to her." She looked at me and I knew it was my fault. Rory got hurt again because of my stupid decisions.

"This is all my fault. I should have gone in with her." I said aloud closing my eyes. Gemma stepped closer to us.

"She says she knows who it was but she won't tell me. I trust that if you find out that you'll take care of it. No one does this to our family and gets away with it." Gemma whispered just as the door to the room opened and they started to wheel her out.

"Christ." Chibs said in a gasp. She looked terrible.

"We're taking her for her head scan. You all can wait in the family waiting room. It should take about an hour." The doctor with Tara said.

"I'm alright." She said looking at me but I could barely hold her eye contact without feeling like I wanted to rage. I fell against the wall as she rolled by and Chibs put his hand to his face.

"Did you see her face?" I whispered and he looked over at me.

"Don't take this on yerself, boy. We couldn't a've prevented this. We don't know enough yet." Chibs gripped my neck snapping me from my thoughts.

"That's my little sister, Chibs. Her fuckin' face is bashed to hell and you want me to be calm about this?" I raised my voice and some of Roosevelt's crew came walking down the hall.

"Come in e're." Chibs pulled me into the family waiting room with the others following us.

"Yeh gotta keep it together fer her. Rory girl is gonna need yeh." Chibs said as I sat on the table putting my head in my hands.

"Heads up." Kozik said from the doorway as Roosevelt strolled in with a smirk on his face.

"Well Ms. Janowitz is saying she fell down some stairs in her one floor home so I'm going to assume you all know who did this to her and are making plans to serve your own justice where you think it's deserved." His words made me fume.

"You're UN-fucking-believable." I caught his attention.

"Excuse me?" I said looking down at me as I sat on the table.

"There's a woman in there beaten to hell and because she's associated to the club it's justifiable?" I seethed.

"I never said that. It's merely understandable with this life-" I cut him off looking up at him.

"She's a certified nurse who also just rebuilt an old Charming business in honor of a respected, local veteran. She's got a degree and does charity for the town as well as helps in the children's wing of this hospital. Her life is about helping other people not getting the shit beat out of her." I informed feeling Chibs put his hand on my shoulder.

"I suggest if yeh don't av'e anythin' useful to say, yeh best be on yer way." Chibs told him and he stood there stunned for a moment before Unser came around the corner.

"I suppose you'll take it from here?" Roosevelt said to Unser before leaving the room. His men stuck around but he left us alone.

"I just got back from the house. My guy on the inside said that it wasn't a robbery because they didn't take anything but the living room is a wreck. They said that's where the…the beating took place. How is she?" Unser asked finally.

"Tara just took her to get a brain scan but she looks like-" I cut Kozik off.

"She doesn't look nearly as bad as the guy that did this to her is going to look when I get done with him." I slammed my fist down on the table.

"You gotta calm down son. Getting riled up isn't going to help her. She's going to need support right now." Unser said making me roll my eyes.

"What are we going to do about the guys? Are we going to tell them?" Kozik asked.

"Let's keep it under wraps til' we talk to Rory." Chibs said looking down at me. I nodded agreeing. I would lose it if I found out about this shit while locked up. There was nowhere to go to escape my anger.

"I'm going to take a walk." I got up abruptly and started walking around the hospital. I somehow found myself in the chapel that was there and took a seat in front. The chapel was empty but there were plenty of candles lit. I couldn't help but think back to when we were kids and sat in this very same seat with Rory when Thomas died. She held onto my hand and I couldn't get past the fact that her hand was so small in mine. I knew then I would always have a need to protect her from the world. We had grown up together and she had seen so much pain, so much more than I had and I was almost envious. She was so strong, so young and I had never truly experience have the pain she had I felt like I was weaker. People don't tell you that watching the ones you love go through painful things is so difficult. It's like you just have to learn to deal with the weight of it because it's not happening to you directly.

I didn't realize how long I had been in the chapel until Chibs came in to retrieve me. They had Rory's test results and were going over them.

"Yeh okay?" Chibs asked and I just nodded as we approached the doctor whose name tag said Dr. Cane as he was looking at X ray's with Tara.

"With the amount of repeated damage her brain has seen it's a wonder she's seen no real side effects yet." Dr. Cane said.

"What are you talking about? She sees things and just stopped getting crippling leg cramps a few months back." I explained and he turned towards me.

"I'm not sure you understand how severe her head traumas have been. She's lucky to be alive, let alone walking and talking. I know grown men that would have succumbed to the motorcycle injury." I felt my chest clench at the mention of that night. It's like every time something bad has happened, I could have prevented it. When she went to Belfast, when she went alone to Jax's that day, when I wrecked the bike and now this.

"Well what does all of this mean? Will she bounce back from this or what?" I asked clearing my throat.

"The blows to the face weren't meant to effect her brain so whoever did this to her wasn't intending on killing her. You can see they inflicted damage to her body and her face but not to upper or back of the head." He put pictures up on the X-Ray machine of her bruises and I flinched. I think Gemma was right when she said she looked like a train wreck. It was hard to look at. I turned away and walked towards the waiting room only to have Chibs follow me.

"I can't look at her like that. We have a lot of enemies but this was a sign. Who would torture her like that?" I asked out loud.

"We're gonna find the bastard, boyo but yeh gotta keep it together." Chibs hit my arm to snap me out of it but I just shook my head.

"I can't even go in her room and see her!" I raised my voice looking at him and Chibs gripped my neck again.

"Hey! Listen to me! She doesn't need fer yeh to be pissed off or pity er', she needs her big brotha. Go in there and hold er' hand. When she's ready to talk, we'll get the bastard for what he did. Alright?" Chibs talked me down. I leaned against the wall as Gemma walked out of the room.

"She's awake and asking about you." Gemma pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"Find out who did this to our girl so it can be taken care of." Gemma and I had the same thing on our minds. All we wanted to do was end the guy who did this. I tried to keep what Chibs said in mind as I took a deep breath and entered the room. I couldn't even tell her eyes were open at first until I walked further in. She tried to smile but the split on her lip didn't allow much room for that.

"It looks worse than it feels." She said as I walked in closer.

"That's because they have you on enough pain meds to kill a horse." I mumbled moving towards the chair.

"Well the brain scan came back negative for anymore damage but the pain can induce headaches that could become a problem. They're going to give me more meds to control the pain but I think we may need to invest in a helmet." She joked and I couldn't understand it. She laid her hand up and I shook my head.

"You aren't going to hurt me Op. Just give me your damn hand." She said sternly and I hesitantly gave her my hand before sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"How can you be so calm about this? Have you seen your face? Rory, I feel like killing someone." I told her and she squeezed my hand.

"That's exactly why I won't tell you who did it. This isn't like all the other times bad shit has happened to me Op, this was mean to humiliate me. That doesn't haunt me or make me blame anyone, it pisses me off." She said simply.

"I should have gone inside with you." I said looking down at her hand.

"This wasn't your fault. You've never been responsible for me getting hurt Opie." She defended but I shook my head.

"Belfast? Cameron Hayes? Hell Rory, I crashed the bike that one-" She let go of my hand to put it up.

"I chose to go to Belfast and I chose to go to check on Tara alone without a vest on. As far as the wreck was concerned, you weren't the only one at fault. I could have gotten off the bike Opie. Why do you suddenly think all the bad shit that's happened to me is your fault? I grew up in this club too but that doesn't mean because you found out you're my brother that you get to take my stupid mistakes onto your shoulders. I fucked up and I'm going to fix it." She said sternly.

"How are you going to fix anything? You are on bed rest for the next week and I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to Jax-" She cut me off.

"You aren't. Once I get off bed rest, you can drive me to Stockton so I can tell him but other than that this stays between us." I felt my mouth hanging open slightly.

"You know I'm older than you right? The whole sibling thing means I call the shots here." I pointed between us.

"Why settle into those roles? I'm serious Opie. I can handle this one. I started it and I'm going to finish it." Her words made me think about what she was saying and I suddenly knew who had done it to her. She must have known I figured it out because she sighed.

"He transferred. I already asked. He'll be back though. He's smug not stupid. He'll wait until he thinks I don't expect him and he'll swoop in." The look on her face was venomous.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"House full of things he could pawn and he took my ring that he knew Juice gave me. That and there was one moment I got him so heated that he spoke and his accent slipped. I knew it was him as he beat me into unconsciousness." I gripped her hand again and she seemed to calm.

"When he comes back, we'll be ready." I reassured her. There was a moment of silence between us as she settled back into the bed.

"So how was the party?" Rory asked making me laugh.

"Gemma was bitching about how you hadn't shown up yet. I guess she changed her tune once she got the call." I explained making Rory chuckle.

"I bet. You know how much she lives for the drama." Rory rested her head back and looked at me through her bruised eyes.

"Do you ever think about leaving Charming? Just picking up and leaving all this shit?" I asked her honestly.

"A few years ago I would have said yes but now I just don't know. I've started so much here and Juice and I haven't had a lot of time to talk about life outside of Charming. Honestly, I don't think he'd leave the club." She said frowning.

"He could join another chapter." I pointed out and she made face.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked confused and I shook my head.

"No I just...I hope one day I can see what life would be like outside of all this. Where people don't know where we grew up and what we come from. I know you got to do that in New York but I've never been able to escape this, even if it's just for a little while." I sat back in the chair and Rory kept her gaze on me.

"Maybe one day we'll take a trip. Just you and me. You can be Harry and I'll be Aurora and we'll just roam New York for a bit, no cuts or clubs." She said with sinking eyes.

"Get some sleep." I patted her hand as the meds started to kick in. I sat with her the whole night and watched her sleep. Nurses came in every once in a while but didn't bother her. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a start when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Don't stir boy, you'll wake her up." It was Piney. He looked down at Rory like he was stunned. I put my hand on top of his and gave it a pat.

"She'll be alright, Pop. She'll be alright." I promised him hoping it wasn't lying.

**[Rory's POV]**

It had been a week before the hospital let me out. Opie had barely left my side but when he couldn't be there Phil and Miles were. It was sweet that they were so delicate with me but I always had to remind them I wasn't going to break. It was a joke that no one really seemed to like while my face looked like a raccoon. I talked to Opie and Lowen about the plan I had in mind and they both agreed it was risky but if it could work. I put on a jacket despite the weather and threw on a huge pair of sunglasses that Gemma had gotten me. She suggested I have Lyla do some make up on me to cover up the cuts and bruises on my cheeks but I need Jax to know how serious I was about this plan. I walked slowly into the prison and everyone gave me looks of surprise. They knew who I was by now but none of them asked. The guard that let everyone into the room gave me a sad nod which I returned but I could tell he was sympathetic. I sat down at the table waiting for Jax to enter and I was starting to rub my hands raw with nervous. The buzzer from the door made me jump as the inmates walked in. Jax looked around and furrowed his eyebrows as he approached.

"Are you still recovering from you birthday or was Abel's party that off the charts that you are still recovering a week later?" Jax joked and I lifted my head showing him my busted lip and bruised cheeks. His smile disappeared.

"What the-" I cut him off.

"I need to show you something but I need you to promise me you'll stay calm. I have to get through a story and I don't want you getting in trouble before I can finish. Promise?" I said and Jax shook his head.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly as I slowly pulled my shades off. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he took it all in. I took a deep breath and reached out to push his chin up.

"W-what the fuck happened to you?" Jax had to clear his throat to get the words out.

"I was attacked." I said simply watching his expression harden.

"Who? Who the fuck did this to you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to take care of that but I need you to do me a favor. It's kind of a big-" He cut me off.

"Fuck that. I want to know who did this to you right now." Jax demanded.

"For once in your fucking life will you trust me to handle something?" I said getting frustrated.

"Like you handled shit in Belfast?" Jax spat and I tilted my head at him. I went to get up and he pulled on my arm.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." HE said quickly but I slammed my hand on the table.

"You're damn right you're sorry. I've taken care of my shit for years, including what happened in Belfast. I took years of abuse to keep my family alive, sacrificed myself for your son and old lady, so don't look at me and tell me I don't know how to handle my shit." I seethed at him and he looked down.

"It's not easy seeing you like this. How about you cut me some slack and throw me a bone. When did this happen?" Jax asked making me calm down. I sat back down.

"The night of my party, I went home and he broke in through the back door. Beat the hell out of me and took my ring." I waved my hand and he glanced at it.

"Max was barking so much the neighbors called the cops and they found me. I was released yesterday from the hospital." I said seeing Jax shake his head.

"Explains why Tara's been so busy." Jax said laying his hands on the table.

"I told her that I needed to tell you in person. I'm sorry for making her hide it from you but it wasn't her secret to tell." I said honestly. Jax took my hands in his and rubbed them gently.

"I bet the guys are losing their minds about it. Have you told them who did it yet?" Jax asked.

"I told Opie and he said he would let me handle it. He hasn't left me alone since it happened though. Something tells me I'm going to have a permanent shadow with a cut from all the prospects looming around." I joked but Jax didn't laugh.

"So Op knows and you want a favor from me. Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this? Not that I'm in love with the idea of you keeping a secret about someone kicking your ass or anything." Jax said making me look down at our hands.

"It's hard enough having everyone at home look at me like this. I knew it was going to be a struggle for you to see me like this when you're stuck in here but I would rather come to you about this then Clay." I said uneasy.

"I'm listening, Ar." Jax pushed.

"I-I can't have Juice see me like this. When I took the beating from Cameron, it destroyed him. He barely left my side to take care of himself and I'm afraid of he finds out that this happened-" Jax cut me off.

"He'll do something stupid like get himself killed." He finished.

"I know you all have to vote on things but I don't want the others to see me like this either so you'll just have to sell it to them." I said and Jax furrowed his brows confused.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want you to get into a fight. Nothing too crazy of course. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to any of you but Lowen said that they would probably take away your visitation for the next three months since you're on track to leave on time. A minor fight could take that away and not make you do the additional time." Jax looked a bit caught off guard.

"I know its a lot to ask Jax but I've helped the club as much as I could since you've all been inside and I know this was my fuck up but-" He gripped my hands tighter.

"Hey, you helping the club doesn't have anything to do with this. This is a family thing. I will talk to the guys but I'll make sure Juice is taken care of. You gotta promise me that you'll take a picture of my boys every day so I can catch up when I get out of here." Jax smiled and I shook my head.

"We've come this fair and I don't want anymore shit to keep you guys in here. I need a serious vacation." I said making Jax laugh.

"Thing's are going to be different when we get out Ar, I promise you that." He stroked my hands and I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't the first to have said that Jackson but I sure as hell hope you mean it more than the others." I said hopeful. The buzzer went off and I jumped slightly making Jax frown at me.

"I'll take care of this, you just take care of yourself okay?" He leaned forward to give me a kiss but saw how battered my cheeks were so he kissed my lips softly.

"Thank you Jax." He got up from the table and went towards the guard stopping to give me one last glance at me giving me a nod. I got up from the table and walked out to see Opie waiting for me.

"Ready to go home?" He asked and I nodded at him much like Jax had nodded at me. We drove in silence to my house and I felt exhausted. I walked through my front door and checked all the windows and doors like I had done since I got home from the hospital. I sat down on the couch and Opie sat next to me, putting his arm around me and hugging me to his chest.

"Just breathe." He said into my hair before kissing the top of my head. Max jumped up on the couch next to us and that's how we dozed off.

_The room was dark but I knew where I was. It was the clubhouse. I couldn't hear anything but the air was dewy like being outside after a rainstorm. _

_"Opie?" I called out as I pushed through the doors to the chapel only to see it lined with long, black caskets from wall to wall. They were all empty but as I touched the dark wood I felt a hard pain in my head and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them back up the caskets were filled. I dropped to my knees looking at Jax and the rest of the boys lying motionless in the dark caskets but it was when I heard his voice that I looked up._

_"Rory?" I moved around the caskets to the one on the end and saw it was Juice. I could hear myself crying but all I could feel was myself trying to get closer to him and not getting anywhere._

I jumped off of Opie when the phone rang and he woke up confused. It was now dark out as I got up to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said clearing my throat.

"Hey did I wake you?" It was Juice.

"Uh yeah but it's okay. Opie and I were working in the house and took a break. Must have passed out. Is everything okay?" I asked walking back to the bedroom.

"I've got some bad news but I don't want you to be mad." Juice said and I raked my hand through my hair.

"As long as you are all okay then I won't be upset." I said honestly.

"No no just a little banged up. We got into a fight during basketball with some Mexicans. We came out on top but Lowen said in order for us to get out in three months we'd have to do it without visitation. It'll keep the feds off our back." Juice explained.

"Well I guess we'll have to just talk on the phone for the next three months. It'll give me time to work off some of this weight I've gained." I teased feeling an ache in my side.

"Shut up, you're gorgeous and you know it." He laughed. There was a moment of silence and I sighed.

"I'm sorry about all this." Juice said making me feel guilty.

"Don't be. It'll make seeing you in three months so much more joyful if I can't put my hands on you." I said making him chuckle.

"If it wasn't for that stupid wedding then I'd just lock us in the house the first week I'm out." Juice said making me smile.

"That would be perfect." I said looking at his picture on the nightstand.

"I love you Rory." He said softly.

"I love you too. Stay out of trouble okay?" I said.

"You too. Talk to you in the morning." Juice said before hanging up. I let out a breath and reached under my pillow where I had hidden a gun.

"I take it, it's done?" Opie said from the doorway and I nodded. He walked over and leaned against the dresser to look at me.

"When he comes back I'm going to be the one to do it. This is my mess and I'm going to clean it up." I said feeling the weight of the gun in my hand.

"Are you sure?" Opie asked and I thought about how Aiden had come into my life and started shit with my family, blinding me and trying to turn me against them, causing problems with Juice and thinking it would just be looked over that he put his hands on me.

"I've never been more sure of anything. He's going to die and I'm going to be the one to kill him." I said sternly looking up at Opie. He gave me a look of understanding and I knew that he knew I was dead serious.

**_84 DAYS LATER (ALMOST 3 MONTHS)_**

The first month after the attack was spent with everyone babying me. When I finally went back to work at the hospital it was a bunch of little tasks but I did them without complaining. The last of the gym equipment arrived heading into the second month and I went back to planning the grand opening which would fall a week before the boys got out. I also spent the second month planning on Aiden's return. The babying turned into strange looks that made me feel slightly psychotic but I didn't care. I was going to be ready this time. When Gemma asks you if you need to talk, you know you've gone a bit too far on the dark side.

When the grand opening finally rolled around I felt his eyes again. He watched from a distance and I could feel it. I watched everyone move around in the gym, looking at the remodeling and the old pictures on the wall. People sighed up left and right before putting money in the donation box. Opie bumped my arm and I realized I was lost in my thoughts while giving a speech.

"Sorry I guess I was just thinking back over the last year and half at how far we've all come. It's not just this gym but this town. I grew up here and every day I think about what it is that makes Charming home. It's not just a name engraved into a piece of wood just at the end of our town borders. Charming is all of us. It's the shops that are run here by men and women who have lived here their whole lives. It's the children that play in the streets and know that they are safe." I saw Roosevelt walk in with his wife and a few of his officers.

"I know that you all want to turn your back on what this community has always been made of but I want you to remember that no matter how bad tings have gotten, the good of Charming has always been the first priority. Don't let new comers make you think they are here to make things better. We've always been a town that takes care of our own and we will continue to do that. I promise you all that as long as we remember that the heart of Charming is made of a piece of us all, we'll make it through anything. Thank you all for coming and please enjoy yourselves." Everyone clapped and Roosevelt laughed as he made his way over to me.

"That was some speech. It appears your town doesn't seem to hate authority as much as you'd hoped." He said smugly.

"I don't hate law enforcement." I said simply.

"I'm going to start taking it personal then." He said but I stepped closer to him.

"I hate that you've come into my town and acted like you are here to protect these people when really you just want to take the club down. You are no different from every other person who's spit that game here and look at where they ended up." I said through my teeth so I didn't cause a scene.

"How can someone who grew up around chaos, who was literally beaten to a pulp not even 3 months ago back something so hard. What has this club ever done for you?" He asked confused.

"They're my family. Through the good and the bad. Would you leave your wife if things got rough?" I asked and she looked at me.

"That's what I thought. You two have a nice evening. I've got some thing to attend to." I moved towards the back room and nodded to Opie who took Chibs, Kozik and the prospects out front. When I heard them drive away I hit the button to the storage unit under the gym. I walked over to the cellar shelf and I heard him chuckle.

"I thought they'd never leave." It was Aiden. I turned around slowly and looked at him as he left the darkness of the cellar.

"It's about time you've come out of your hole. I was starting to think you had run scared." I said watching him carefully.

"Nonsense. I've been around. I see you've healed up nicely. I know your boy toy gets out this week and figured I would leave him a present to cmoe home to." Aiden waved a knife around and I laughed.

"You know, it's funny because I was hoping that we could end this peacefully but then I realized that you're a lacky with a bitter agenda." He looked at me slightly confused.

"I've been doing my research too. I should have known you were one of Jimmy's men. I would be bitter too if my boss got ganked by a woman." I saw Aiden lock his jaw.

"You know, I was going to just have fun with hurting you but I think killing you will be more enjoyable." He came at me with the knife and I knocked it out of his hand. We wrestled for only a few moments before I took his knife and stabbed his arm into the ground. He let out a scream and I used my own knife to stab his other arm into the ground. I was straddling him when the boys came in through the back to see I had him pinned down.

"You see the one thing you forgot about me is that Jimmy spent a whole year torturing me so I know his tricks. That son of a bitch is dead and everything that goes with him is dead to me too. You are merely a loose end. You should have just walked away. I'm not the girl Jimmy used to torture anymore. I'm the one that should give you nightmares, I'm the one that will leave you scared and broken. I'm the one with nothing left to lose." I growled at him as I took another knife out of my boot.

"You want to be closer to Jimmy? Here you go." I stabbed Aiden square in the chest. His eyes went wide and he started cough blood.

"Tell Jimmy I said Hi." I leaned on the knife and Aiden's head rolled to the side. I sat there for a few moments before Opie knelt down.

"Rory, it's over." Opie put his hand on me and I looked up at him.

"Come on Rory girl. It's time to go." Chibs put his hand out and they helped me off of Aiden's dead body. Miles handed me a towel to wipe the blood off my arms.

"Where did you want us to dump the body?" Kozik asked Opie but before he could answer I stepped in.

"I got the acid. Use the bins and ship it to Belfast. Let them know that if they still have a problem then they know where to find me." I tossed the towel into the bin of acid before walking out of the room. I know the boys were probably still standing there in shock but I was done with my past. Juice was out at the end of the week and I planned on doing exactly what Jax had said. It was time to make a change and I'll be damned if I let my past sneak up on me again.


End file.
